Tombée du ciel
by l.wonka.charlotte
Summary: Une fille ayant rejoins l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille a quelques problèmes pendant et après Sabaody. Désolée je suis nulle en résumé xD 1er fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Ça avait si bien commencé pourtant. Nous avions amarré à Shabondy, Zoro était parti seul, et le reste de l'équipage avait évidemment décider de se diriger vers la ville et le parc d'attraction, évitant soigneusement les grooves des marines. En les regardant rire et s'amuser, je me dit que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir rejoins cet équipage.

 _J'étais à Loguetown pour visiter, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit l'échafaud où est mort Gol D Roger ! J'en revenais justement quand un gamin avec un chapeau de paille me demanda sans même se présenter si je savais où se trouvait l'échafaud. J'avais décider de l'accompagner pour qu'il ne se perde pas et nous avons fini par discuter. Il se présenta et me dit qu'il était un pirate. J'avais été étonné par une telle franchise. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours que j'étais là, mais j'avais vite compris qu'avec le colonel Smoker en ville, les pirates se faisaient discrets. Malgré ça, il m'avait l'air innoffensif alors je continuais le chemin avec lui._

 _« Dis, quel est ton rêve ? », me demanda Luffy._

 _« Faire le tour du monde et écrire un livre sur tout les endroits où je serais aller ! »_

 _J'avais répondu avec tant de spontanéité que je m'étonnais moi-même. Comme quoi ce genre de choses s'attrape. La question m'avais paru normale sur le moment mais en y repensant, je suppose qu'elle était un peu étrange dans le contexte. Il me fit un grand sourire et me dit que c'était cool comme rêve. Il me demanda où je comptais me rendre. J'étais un peu gênée et je lui répondis qu'avec la dangerosité de ce monde je ne pourrai aller que sur les 4 Bleues, GrandLine étant trop dangereuse . Il sembla déçu mais, tout d'un coup, il me fit un sourire encore plus grand que tout à l'heure et me dit de rejoindre son équipage._

 _« Non », fut ma réponse catégorique._

 _Apparemment pas assez. Cela ne parut pas l'ébranler et il insista jusqu'à qu'on arrive à l'échafaud. Tout ce qui s'en suivit acheva de m'étonnais sur lui. Lorsqu'après tous ça, il fuit Smoker avec ses deux nakamas, il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina avec lui. Les marines me désignèrent en disant que j'étais sûrement quelqu'un de son équipage. Voila comment j'ai fini dans l'équipage du capitaine le plus fou de l'histoire._

Et puis il y a eu l'enlèvement de Caimie et la vente aux enchères. Franchement, je ne peux pas en vouloir à Luffy, on était tous sur le point d'en mettre une à ce débile céleste. Grâce à Rayleigh, Caimie a été libéré et nous avons pu quitter cet endroit, moyennant quelques combats avec la marine. Mais aucun de nous n'était rassurés de la venue peut-être imminente d'un amiral.

Sentiment complètement justifié. A l'arrivé de l'amiral Kizaru, tout est partie n'importe comment. Aucune de nos attaques ne pouvait l'atteindre. Robin m'a fait passer Zoro avec son pouvoir pour que l'emmene loin de Kizaru qui voulait en finir. J'ai mangé le zoan de la chouette donc je pensais pouvoir retourner chez Shaki, avertir Rayleigh. Mais même avec des ailes, Kizaru m'a rattrapé dans le ciel et aurait pu donner un coup qui nous aurait été fatal à Zoro et à moi. Heureusement, Rayleigh est arrivé. Malheureusement le sumo et les robots Kuma aussi. On s'est fait massacrer. Le vrai Kuma est arrivé et a commencé à utiliser son pouvoir. Mes camarades disparaissaient un à un et je pouvais entendre Luffy hurler. Kizaru fini quand même par réagir, quand Kuma m'approcha ( excepté Luffy, j'étais la dernière) Kizaru tenta de m'attaquer. Kuma eu l'air destabilisé et son mouvement fut moins précis. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai supposé, pour avoir attérit ici, c'est qu'il a forcément du faire une erreur de calcul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les encouragements :)**

"C'était comme si un Roi des Mers hurlé dans ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux et les refermais directement car tout était trop lumineux. Plus doucement, je les ouvris. Premièrement, je suis dans un lit confortable. Bon point, je ne suis pas en prison donc un endroit tenu par la Marine est exclu. Deuxièmement, ça sent le sucré. Je sais ça à l'air bête à dire comme ça mais l'odeur est tellement présente que ne le faire remarquer me paraissait bizarre. Je pris appuis sur mes coudes pour me relever et observer la pièce où j'étais. Les couleurs sont plutôt douces et je vois d'autre lit autour, inoccupés. Les murs et les objets ont l'air fait de bonbons mais c'est sûrement dû à mon mal de tête.

Une porte sur ma droite s'ouvris, me coupant dans mes pensée. La personne, que je suppose être le médecin dû à sa blouse blanche, est un homme de la tribu des longs-bras. Il affiche un grand sourire en me voyant.

\- « Enfin ! Vous êtes réveillée. Vous savez, vous nous avez fait une peur bleue. Cela va faire 3 jours que vous dormez.

\- 3 jours...Mais où suis-je ? Est-ce que les autres vont bien ? Est-ce que- »

Je m'arrêtais à cause d'une douleur violente à la tête. Le docteur me fit me recoucher et me demanda de me calmer.

\- « Je vous en pris n'allez pas aggraver votre état. Vous êtes arrivée seule ici d'une manière plus qu'anormale d'ailleurs. Cela vous arrive souvent de tomber du ciel ?

\- C'est le pouvoir d'un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Vous ne m'avez pas dit où nous sommes.

\- Ah tout s'explique. Nous sommes à Candy Island, l'une des Îles de Totland et la plus proche de Whole Cake Island. »

Tout ces noms me disaient quelque chose. Et puis ça me revient. En prévision de notre arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde, j'avais demandé à Robin de me faire une description. Elle m'a donc expliquée que les Yonkos se partageaient des territoires ( enfin « partager » est un bien grand mot car ils étaient toujours en conflit ). J'étais donc sur le territoire de Big Mom. Le docteur a dû prendre peur en me voyant devenir blanche comme un linge car il s'est mit à gesticuler et m'a demander si ça allait bien. Je lui répondit que oui et il m'ordonna de me reposer.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je trouvais 2 soldats plutot petits en forme de pions et une infirmière. L'infirmière partit directement prévenir le docteur tandis que les pions restaient immobile. Le docteur arrivé, il eu l'air légèrement crispé.

\- « Le Ministre de Candy Island demande à vous voir. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer votre état, il a tout de même ordonné que vous soyez emmenée à son usine dès votre réveil pour qu'il puisse plancher sur votre cas. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Je vous remercie pour tout. », lui dis-je avec un sourire que je voulais rassurant. Même si à ce moment, j'avais juste envie de voler très loin d'ici.

Les pions m'entourèrent et l'infirmière m'aida à me lever. Avec du repos, mes forces étaient un peu revenues et je pus marcher. En sortant, je remarquais que les gens s 'écartaient pour nous laisser passer et me regardaient curieusement. Ce qui me frappa fut qu'ils étaient de plusieurs races différentes, Long-bras, Longue-jambes, des mi-animaux,etc... Nous sommes arrivés devant un bâtiment gigantesque fait de bonbons. Les pions me conduisirent à l'intérieur. Ils me guidèrent à travers plusieurs couloirs et nous arrivâmes devant une grande double portes. Tout ici était vraiment géant. Ils toquèrent et annoncèrent que la personne tombée du ciel était arrivée ( ce surnom allait vraiment rester) .

Les portes s'ouvrirent. La salle était spacieuse, colorée. Un homme se tenait assis devant un bureau en bonbon. Sa simple vue suffirait à rendre épileptique n'importe qui. Il portait un long manteau jaune avec des carreaux oranges et des pompoms en bas, 4 grands bonbons enroulés servaient à le fermer. Ses chaussures violettes avaient le bout recourbais en spirale. Sur sa tête trônait un chapeau haut de forme rayé orange et rouge d'où dépassait un froufrou rose pâle. Des sucettes vertes claires étaient disposées sur les contours de son chapeau. Un étrange triangle bleu marine à pois bleu clair en dépassé. La partie basse de son visage était cachée par un col haut jaune. Il avait un visage fin, un long nez pointu, des yeux orange-jaune en amande et une langue anormalement longue dépassée de sa bouche souriante, léchant goulûment une candy cane géante. En somme, un personnage tout à fait singulier.

\- « Perorin, voici donc notre oiseau blessé. »

Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, l'autre surnom me convient parfaitement. Je le regardais sans répondre.

\- « Aurais-tu perdu ta langue dans la chute ?

\- Non.

\- Bien alors tu vas répondre à mes questions. Ton visage me disait quelque chose et après quelques recherches, il s'avère que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Tu es Cara de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille,75 millions de berrys, ces gamins qui ont détruis Enies Loby. Vous avez fait beaucoup parler de vous au Paradis. Mais ici c'est différent, vous n'êtes rien. Que fais-tu là ? Est-ce une déclaration de guerre ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir atterri là volontairement ? J'étais à Sabaody avec mon équipage quand Kizaru est arrivé. Il allait tous nous tuer mais Kuma a utilisé son pouvoir pour nous envoyer je ne sais où. »

Bon, j'aurais peut être du être un peu plus respectueuse mais là, je suis seule, blessée et en territoire ennemi donc j'ai de quoi être sur les nerfs.

\- « Oh alors un grand corsaire vous a sauvé d'un amiral en vous envoyant sur le territoire d'un yonko ? Tu dois avouer que c'est original, perorin.

\- Mais c'est la vérité !

\- Et bien nous verrons cela face à Mama ! Elle désire rencontrer la femme oiseau, avec un peu de chance elle ne te tuera pas mais te mettra dans sa bibliothèque, perorin. »

Avec cet air sadique, je crains le pire concernant sa « bibliotèque ». Enfin je suis aussi inquiète de devoir faire face à une yonko. Seule, sans mes nakamas.  
Il faut 2h pour se rendre à Whole Cake de Candy Island. Le bâteau est déjà près à partir, il n'attend plus que nous. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas remarqué que nous avions embarqué et étions arrivés.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà comment je retrouve devant une forêt qui me paraît peu engageante. Un carrosse nous attend devant celle-ci. Le ministre s'avance et se tient à côté en attendant que je daigne monter. Ne souhaitant pas particulièrement essuyer sa patience, car on sait tout les deux qu'il ne le fait pas par politesse, je monte bien gentiment. Les arbres se déplacent d'eux-mêmes et un chemin s'ouvre devant nous. En y regardant de plus près, la végétation a des visages et parle. Avec mon équipage, il n'y a plus grands choses qui peut m'étonner mais ce n'est quand même pas très rassurant d'avoir l'impression d'être constamment observée.

\- « Peros-onii-san ! »

Une voix aïgue nous fait tourner la tête. Une femme de grande taille ( plus grande que le ministre qui devait déjà avoisiner les 3m-3,5m ) surgit d'on ne sait où. Elle a une peau grise mais un nez rose comme si elle avait bu. Une balafre traverse son visage, la défigurant. Avec sa couleur, on dirait une branche. Ou un bonhomme de neige rachitique avec son nez. Robin m'avait dit que la nourriture avait une grande importance dans cette famille mais, pour l'instant, les deux que j'ai vu semble sous-alimenté. Ils se mettent à discuter et je me perds dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tournent vers moi.

\- « Oui elle fait partie de l'équipage d'un des Rookies.

\- Wiwiwi, j'ai hâte de voir leur visage fondre en larmes quand ils comprendront que ce qu'ils ont traversé n'est rien ! Enfin, tu as eu la dernière nouvelle ?

\- L'éxecution du 2e commandant de Barbe Blanche à Marineford ? Si lui et le Gouvernement se battent vraiment, ça pourrai nous être très profitable pour agrandir le territoire, perorin ! »

...QUOI !? Mais le 2e commandant, c'est Ace ! Si Luffy apprends ça ( ce dont je ne doûte pas ), il va foncer tête baissée pour le sauver. Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de m'y rendre pour l'aider. Même si je suis trop faible pour ce genre de conflit, je ne peux pas laisser mon capitaine seul là-bas !

Cependant, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'y rendre. Y allait en volant est inconcevable dans mon état sans compter la distance. La seule personne, ici, à pouvoir s'y rendre dans les temps est Big Mom. Et allait demander gentiment à un Yonko de vous prêter est un bâteau est une idée complétement risible. Il faudrait déjà que je sortes vivante de cette entrevue. C'est mission impossible !

Pendant que je continue de me ronger les ongles à trouver une solution, nous sommes sortis de la forêt et je peux voir une ville colorée au loin. En tournant la tête vers mon « compagnon » de voyage, je me rends compte qu'il m'observe de manière suspecte. Ah oui, un prisonnier trop silencieux et qui a l'air dans une intense réflexion n'est jamais bon signe. J'adopte une pose plus détendue et à l'aise, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ses soupçons.

En traversant la ville, tout le monde le saluait avec respect. Nous sommes descendus du carrosse pour arrivés devant une porte gigantesque. Elle s'ouvrit sur notre passage et le ministre ( Perospero d'après les cris d'effervescences des civils ) me guida dans le dédale qu'est le Whole Cake Château. En arrivant devant les portes de la salle du trône, il me fit signe de passer devant. Un soldat pion nous annonça et les portes s'ouvrirent. Devant moi, assise sur son trône et entourée de gâteaux se tenait Big Mom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà la suite :) Merci pour l'encouragement Adeyyo , ça fait vraiment plaisir**

J'avale ma salive. Elle est gigantesque. Ses cheveux, sa robe et son tricorne sont roses et elle a un sourire aux dents rondes qui lui prend la plus grande partie de son visage. Mais le plus important est l'aura qui se dégage d'elle. En total opposition avec sa couleur et sa forme ronde, je ressent une grande peur et une envie subite de faire demi-tour. C'est donc ça, un Empereur. Nous n'étions pas du tout préparés pour le Nouveau Monde, c'est maintenant que je le réalise. Devant mon air tétanisé, le premier fils me pousse pour avancer et je le fais machinalement.

\- « Mamama c'est le poussin qui tombé il y a quelques jours ? Tu as eu des informations, Perospero ?

\- Sa prime est plus que dérisoire et elle fait partie de l'équipage d'un gamin de la « pire génération » »dit-il avec un sourire moqueur en insistant bien sur les guillemets.

\- « Hmm, je crois que j'en ai légèrement entendu parler. C'est ces gosses qui se prennent pour les rois du monde parce qu'ils sont les plus fort du bac à sable. Et en plus de ça, avce ce surnom, ils insinuent que ma génération est terminée. Et bien, qu'ils essaient ! JE LES ECRASERAIS TOUS JUSQU'AU DERNIER ! »

Au début de la conversation, elle avait une voix plutôt douce mais là, sur la fin, elle a complètement déraillée. En plus, son visage s'est déformé avec sa rage, lui donnant l'air totalement terrifiante et l'air s'est apesantit, me coupant la respiration.

Elle finit par poser les yeux sur moi, quand elle vit mon état, la pression se relâcha et elle se remit à sourire.

\- « Alors, tu es venue ici au nom de ton capitaine, qui qu'il soit ? »

Juste un faux pas, et je suis morte.

\- « Non. J'ai été séparé des autres, je... »

Je peux à peine parler, ce que le ministre remarque et, par pitié ou parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y passer trois plombs, il lui raconta ce que je lui avais dit précèdement.

\- « Mamama , alors vous, les gamins, ne risquez même pas d'arriver jusque dans mon territoire ! Mais, dis-moi, j'ai entendu que tu étais arrivée transformée. Montre moi ! »

Pas vraiment le choix, j'obéis et me transforme. Mes jambes s'allongent et s'affinent, formant des serres qui se couvrent de plumes. Mon visage prend une forme de bec et mes cheveux blond foncés se changent en plumes. Mes bras se transforment en ailes de la même couleur et mon corps se couvrent de plumes. Je vois qu'elle à l'air amusée par ma forme hybride alors je continue et me transforme entièrement. J'ai mangé le Fuku Fuku no mi version chouette hulotte.

\- « Aah interressant, un mignon petit oisillon ! Il va falloir lui trouver une place dans ma bibliothèque ! »

Je pâlis de peur et me retransforme. Non ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je ne veux pas y aller. En plus ma place est ailleurs. En pensant à Luffy, seul là-bas, j'ai un regain de courage.

\- « Attendez ! J'ai une demande à vous faire !

Hein ? Une demande ? Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me donner en échange que je n'ai pas ? »

J'avale ma salive mais continue tout de même :

\- « Vous savez qu'une guerre va avoir lieu à Marineford. Il faut que j'y aille ! Je vous donnerais n'importe quoi mais il faut que j'aille là-bas. Alors, je vous en supplie, aidez moi ! »

Je me laisse tomber à genoux mais la regarde fixement dans les yeux. Tout cela à l'air de grandement l'amuser.

\- « Même si, par miracle, tu te retrouvais là-bas, que ferais-tu ? Tu te ferais détruire, mamama ! »

Je serre les dents.

\- « Mon capitaine sera là-bas alors je doix aller le soutenir coûte que coûte. Même si j'en meurs. »

Mon regard déterminé l'amuse encore plus et elle finit par éclater de rire, suivit par son fils. Je m'en fout, tant que je peux y aller, je me fous de ce qu'on pense de moi. Elle se tourne vers un miroir.

\- « Oye, Brûlée, viens ici. »

La femme du bois sort du miroir, sûrement grâce à un fruit du démon.

\- « Tu as besoin de moi, Mama ?

\- Tu peux te connecter à un miroir de Marineford ?

\- Oui, Mama.

\- Bien fait le. »

Ça semble trop beau pour être vrai. La fille se rapproche d'un miroir au mur et c'est maintenant que je remarque qu'un escargot-télé est là. La Guerre a commencé, Aokiji vient de geler une énorme vague. Je dois me dépêcher. Brûlée touche le miroir et je peux voir le contenu changer. Il réfléchit l'intérieur d'une petite maison, sûrement une des habitations de Marineford. Big Mom se tourne vers moi et souris gentiment.

\- « Et bien vas-y... »

Souriante je m'avance...avant d'être violemment repousser 3m en arrière par un coup au ventre.

\- « ...si tu y arrives. »

Son sourire se fait sadique. Charlotte Perospero se tient entre moi et le miroir, souriant de la même manière. Merde.

\- « Perorin, si tu veux passer, il faudra me faire bouger. »

Une fois de plus, je serre les dents mais cette fois de rage. Il se tient entre mon capitaine et moi. Je vais l'éclater ! Je me jette sur lui et il se prépare à me remettre un coup mais je dévie au dernier moment et fonce vers le miroir. Avant même d'avoir toucher le sol derrière lui, je me retrouve projeter dans le mur d'en face.

\- « Perorin, tu pense sérieusement que ce genre de coup va marcher ? Tu ne passeras jamais ! »

Je continue à me jeter sur lui encore et encore, cherchant un moyen de passer. Je peux voir le déroulement de la guerre à côté. Luffy est arrivé. Il est tombé du ciel avec un tas de prisonniers dont d'anciens ennemis. Je DOIS y aller.

Je me jettes un de fois de plus sur la tâche jaune qui souriait encore plus après avoir vu l'arrivée de mon capitaine. Au milieu du saut, je transforme en chouette, esquivant son coup. Le CP9 avait une technique qui leur permettaient de voler, le pas de lune. Après Enies Lobby, je m'étais entrainée pour le maîtriser. Je ne le maîtrise pas parfaitement mais avec l'impulsion du saut, l'aérodynamique de forme zoan et ça, j'arrive à esquiver son coup et le passer.

Lorsqu'il comprend que son coup ne m'atteindra pas, il invoque une armure de bonbon sur le côté où je le frôle. Si mon but avais été de le frapper, je n'aurais même pas pu. La différence de puissance entre lui et moi est immense. Encore une fois, je réalise à quel point nous étions naïfs de vouloir aller dans le Nouveau Monde maintenant.

J'arrive donc à le dépasser à grande vitesse et m'engouffre dans le miroir.


	5. Chapter 5

Enfin ! Sans même prendre le temps de souffler, je m'élance hors de la maison. Les rues de la ville sont vides. Je cours dans la direction du champ de bataille avant de me stopper net. Même au meilleur de ma forme ( ce qui n'est pas le cas avec mon passage à Whole Cake Island ), je ne servirais à rien devant ces monstres. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aider sans devoir me battre. Je me dirige donc vers une des entrées du bâtiment principal de Marineford. Il y en a un peu partout dans la ville pour permettre aux soldats d'être vite opérationnels en cas de besoin.

L'intérieur aussi est vide. Je me transforme en chouette. Cet animal a une excellente ouïe, je fais donc le vide pour entendre au mieux. Bingo ! J'entends des bruits de pas et des voix à un peu plus 1km. Arrivée là-bas, je vois 2 soldats, avec des lames d'exécution, en train de se dépêcher.

\- « Foutu Crocodile ! Maintenant, on est obligés d'y aller. Magne-toi ! »

Celui qui vient de parler bifurque à un couloir. L'autre s'apprête à de faire de même mais une masse blanche lui tombe dessus, l'assomant. À côté de lui se tient Mr.3, un ancien allié de Crocodile. Je le vois commencer à enfiler le costume d'exécuteur et une idée me vient. Je m'élance dans le couloir pour rattraper le deuxième soldat, faisant sursauter Mr.3.

\- « Aaah ! Hein ? Une chouette ? »

J'assome le soldat et enfile ses vêtements, les rembourrant pour me donner un aspect plus masculin et part rejoindre l'homme-cire.

\- « Que- Tu es-

\- Pas le temps pour ça ! Tu es arrivé avec Luffy donc il y a du y avoir une sorte de deal entre vous. Tu me suis, ces 2 gars doivent être attendus de pieds fermes. »

Le fait de se prendre des ordres venant de moi n'a pas l'air de lui plaire mais il s'exécute. Je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'ici. Je suis vraiment triste pour ce qui est arrivé à Bonclay, je l'aime bien. Tout ce qu'il me raconte paraît totalement fou mais, avec Luffy, rien n'est impossible. Deux anciens grands corsaires et un haut gradé de l'armé Révolutionnaire avec lui ? Chapeau !

Chacun baisse sa casquette sur son visage lorsque nous arrivons aux marches de l'échafaud. Je vois Ace et l'amiral en chef de dos. Mr.3 et moi nous mettons chacun d'un côté de Ace, provoquant des cris de rage de la part des alliés de Barbe Blanche et de son équipage. Ace ne nous accorde pas un regard, il fixe le champ de bataille, en particulier Luffy. Lui, par contre, nous fixe avec colère.

Je pousse un peu Ace du pied. Il lève un regard complètement froid avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquille de surprise. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés à Alabasta, nous avons passé une partie du temps à discuter des peuples et des traditions des Iles de Grandline, en vu pour moi de prendre le meilleur de chaque pour mon livre. Malgré le peu de temps qu'il était resté, nous nous étions bien entendus ( surtout sur le fait qu'il faut empêcher Luffy de faire des conneries).

Il ne dit rien et tourne légèrement la tête vers Mr.3 qui lui fait un léger hôchement. Maintenant, le souci auquel je n'ai pas pensé, c'est le granite marin. Je fais signe à Mr.3 des menottes et lui fait comprendre de frapper leurs bases au moment de l'« exécution ». Sengoku parle à Barbe Blanche et nous ordonne de commencer. Nous frappons donc de toutes nos forces.

Enfin, on a essayé, avant qu'une vague de pression immense ne nous tombe dessus. Mr.3 tombe à terre, évanoui tandis que je tombe à genoux, toujours consciente. En regardant le champ de bataille de plus près, je remarque que ça vient de Luffy. Putain ! Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours.

Le reste se déroule assez vite. Un allié de Luffy lui fait un chemin tout tracé jusqu'à Ace. Garp s'interpose mais au final ne peut se résoudre à frapper son petit-fils. Luffy arrive jusqu'ici, Mr.3 se réveille et Sengoku attaque. Je suis prête à prendre Luffy et m'envoler mais lui et 3 nous protègent. L'échafaud s'effondre et nous avec. Luffy remarque enfin ma présence.

\- « Cara ? Tu vas bien ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Oh non Ace ! Je n'ais plus la clé ! »

Vu la situation, les retrouvailles attendront. 3 refait une clé avec sa cire, disant qu'il le faisait pour le sacrifice de son frère d'arme. Il vient de remonter dans mon estime. Ace libre, il nous balance tout les trois dans le camp de Barbe Blanche. OUI ! On a réussi ( bon okay j'ai pas fait grand chose ).

Tout les alliés hurlent de joie. Luffy finit par se tourner vers moi.

\- « Cara ! Je suis tellement soulagé. Après que Kuma ai... Tu n'est pas blessée ? Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles sur les autres ?

\- Moi aussi, Luffy, et non désolée, tu es le premier que je revois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs, c'est hyper dangereux !

\- Quand j'ai appris pour l'exécution, je me suis débrouillée pour venir car c'était évident que tu serais là. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul ici !

\- Shishi, merci et maintenant vu que tout va bien, on va pouvoir aller se mettre en sécurité !

\- C'est sérieusement toi qui dit ça, après toute les fois où tu t'es mis en danger ?!

\- Shishi »

On rigole, tout est plus détendu. Pourtant, il faut rester concentré. On est pas encore sorti de l'auberge. Et la suite l'a bien prouvé... Ace est mort en protégant Luffy et Barbe Blanche par la faute de Teach. Maintenant, l'arrivée de Shanks a tout arrêté mais il en reste que ceux qui ont tout perdu, c'est l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et Luffy. Alors que je me dirige vers le sous-marin de Trafalgar Law, je me sens complètement inutile. Au final, tout cela n'aura servi à rien. Tout le monde ( moi y comprit) est tellement abattu que personne ne vois une haute silouhette se glisser derrière moi et m'emmener.


	6. Chapter 6

La personne qui me tient me relâche. Avant de tomber d'épuisement, je vis les visages de Big Mom et une dizaine d'autres personnes.

Encore un mal de tête et encore dans un lit. Ça va finir par devenir lassant. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à ce qui est arrivé. J'ai juste envie de m'enfonçer dans ce lit douillet et de tout oublier. En remontant la couverture sur mon visage, une des infirmières remarque que je suis réveillée et va prévenir je ne sais qui. À vrai dire, je m'en fout. Je suis démoralisée ( comment-ça je me répète?) .

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et des talons résonnent sur le sol en biscuit.

\- « Tu comptes rester cachée sous cette couverture ? »

Je réponds par un joli doigt d'honneur qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas voir.

\- « Tu as cinq secondes pour la retirer ou je le fais moi-même, Perorin. »

Enfoiré de tâche jaune accro au sucre. Il y a une possibilité que je sois nue dessous (ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas) donc ça m'étonnerai qu'il tire sous risque de passer pour un-

\- « PERVERS ! »

Il l'a fait. Toujours la même canne et le même sourire, j'ai envie de le baffer. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, il faut que je me défoule. Il est venu me chercher, il va me trouver. Il est à moins de un mètre, cible facile. Je prend discrètement appuie sur le rebord du lit et m'élance avec le pas-de-lune.

\- « Mama ordonne que tu te présentes devant elle, perorin, alors tu vas gentim- »

Il évite mon coup de dix bons centimètres avant de m'écraser face contre terre avec sa canne.

\- « -ment me suivre ou risquer d'être blessée encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Mon corps entier est douloureux. Je crois que, pour mon propre bien, je vais l'écouter pour l'instant. Je le vois faire un signe aux soldats-pions et ils s'avancent avec des menottes. Granite marin. Génial. On se retrouve une fois de plus devant la salle du trône. La porte est ouverte et Big Mom nous attends. Seul changement par rapport à la dernière fois, un vingtaine de personne l'entoure, sans compter les enfants qui jouent dans un coin. Tout le monde arrêtent de parler et se tournent vers nous, moi plus spécifiquement. Bon, aie l'air détendue, ça va passer crème. Candyman me pousse avec sa canne, me faisant trébucher. Tentative de se voiler la face: échouée. Si j'en sors vivante, j'ai du bol.

\- « Me dit pas que tu t'ais fait avoir par une crevette pareil, Peros-nii. »

Celui qui vient de parler doit bien faire dans les cinq mètres. Le haut du corps plutot développé mais les bras et les jambes vraiment très fins à côté. Il a le crâne quasiment à ras, je crois que ses cheveux sont blonds. Une moustache qui me rappelle celle des ados près-pubère complète le tableau.

\- « Ferme-la, Daifuku.

\- Mamama, silence, les enfants. Je dois admettre que tu m'as surprise, je ne pensais pas que tu passerais Perospero. Mais ne te sens pas pousser des ailes pour autant. Je pourrais t'écraser dès maintenant. »

Je reste silencieuse, attendant son verdict. Peu importe ce que je pourrais dire, elle a déjà pris sa décision, il faut donc être patiente.

\- « Cependant, te tuer maintenant serais une perte de potentiel. Je vais donc te laisser le choix. Rejoins mon équipage et deviens plus forte ou meurs. »

Waouh, dilemme cornélien. Ou pas.

\- « Je préfère mourir ! Ma loyauté va à mon capitaine.

\- Mamama, capitaine dont tu ignores l'état. Pour autant que tu saches, il pourrait être mort. »

Je me raidie. J'ai refusé d'envisager cette possibilité depuis le début. Pourtant, vu l'état dans lequel il était en montant dans le sous-marin, c'est une possibilité. Elle prend un journal qui était posé là et me le jette. Luffy est en première page. Le soulagement m'envahit et tout le monde peut sentir que je suis plus détendue. En regardant la photo de plus près, je remarque 3D2Y avec 3D barré. Je comprend immédiatement. Pas dans 3 jours mais dans 2 ans. Il nous laisse le temps de nous entrainer pour que l'on soit prêts pour le Nouveau Monde. Le seul bémol, c'est que je suis déjà dans le NM. Il faut donc que je trouve un moyen de survivre ici et de m'entrainer. Le seul que je vois est d'accepter la proposition de Big Mom. Même si je ne veux en aucun cas rejoindre son équipage. D'ailleurs, ils doivent s'en doûter. Si j'accepte, ce sera d'autant plus suspect.

\- « J'accepte. »

Son sourire s'élargit. Le mien apparaît. On va donc jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Le seul avantage que j'ai, c'est qu'il pense que je vais essayer de m'enfuir dans les jours voir les mois qui suivent. Or, je vais juste apprendre à me battre avec eux. Ils sont puissants, ça devrait m'être grandement utile. Tout les enfants qui sont autour font des sourires moqueurs en voyant mon visage perdre ses couleurs après la prochaine phrase de Big Mom.

\- « Maaahahahaa, sage décision. Alors auquel de mes fils vais-je bien pouvoir te marier hmmm ? »

Big Mom, alliances, marriages. Merci, Robin. Maintenant, il faut désamorcer la situation.

\- Me marier ? Alors que vous ne savez même pas si je serais un ajout utile ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien avoir atteind mon potentiel maximum et, à ce moment là, vous aurez perdu l'opportunité de marier un de vos fils à quelqu'un de plus puissant. De plus, je n'apporte rien avec moi, aucune armée ou alliés.

\- Que proposes-tu en te dévalorisant à ce point ?

\- 2 ans. Attendez 2 ans et vous verrez si j'ai atteind un potentiel interressant à ce moment là.

\- C'est trop long ! 1 an ! Tu as 1 ans de mise à l'épreuve. Si tu t'améliores, tu épouseras un de mes fils et rejoindra officiellement l'équipage. Sinon, je te tue. »

Le marché est passé. J'ai un an pour m'entrainer et trouver un moyen de partir. Ça va le faire. (se voiler la face ? Naaaan pas mon genre)


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée de faire des chapitres aussi court , c'est que je fait une map de Whole Cake Island sur minecraft en parallèle donc ça prend du temps. Sinon, j'espère que vous appréciez ^^**

* * *

Un soldat vient me chercher pour descendre du navire. Je suis de retour à Candy Island ! Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas revenir vivante de Whole Cake Island. Mais au final, tout va pour le mieux. Exception faite de mon « entraineur » désigné par Big Mom. Son illustre premier enfant, Charlotte Perospero. Dès le départ, on a pas réussi à se voir en portrait et c'est lui, de ses 85 enfants, qu'elle a choisi ! En plus, il était aussi content que moi de cette nomination mais quand il a essayait de mettre en avant son travail de ministre qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps, la discussion a tourné court. Résumé de la dite discussion :

\- « Je peux pas, Mama, j'ai déjà beaucoup de travail.

\- Si tu t'étais pas loupé quand je t'ai dis de pas la laisser passer, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivés. Donc t'assumes et tu l'entraines. De toutes façons, c'est moi qui décide. Maintenant où sont mes gâteaux et mon thé ? »

Résultat des courses, j'attends la descente d'un ministre à l'air grognon. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me dit :

\- « J'ai ordonné aux soldats de préparer une des chambres d'hôtes. Tu seras surveillée 24h sur 24, si tu essaie de quitter l'île, sache que nous avons des détecteurs dans la mer et que toutes les îles de Totto Land ont reçu l'ordre de tirer à vue si une chouette vole dans les environs. Ton entrainement commence demain matin à 7h sur le terrain prévu à cet effet. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à un soldat de te montrer où il est ( de toute façon il te suivra dans tout les cas). Ne sois pas en retard sinon tu le regretteras encore plus. »

Il me laissa sur ces sympathiques paroles, sans attendre de réponse. Les soldats s'approchent pour m'amener à ma chambre, et je pense déjà à quel point il va me faire regretter de ne pas avoir choisi la mort lorsque j'en avais l'occasion.

* * *

6h55, je suis déjà sur le terrain. J'ai juste bu un thé ce matin en prévision du fait qu'il va m'en faire baver, sûrement au point de me faire tout rendre. 7H tapante, il arrive. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de se changer en vêtements d'entrainement, il a toujours son manteau et son chapeau. Je le regarde, attendant qu'ils me dise quoi faire.

\- « Pour survivre dans le Nouveau Monde, il est obligatoire de maîtriser le haki. Il en existe trois. L'armement qui te permet d'augmenter grandement ta force et de te protéger. Il permet aussi de toucher les Logias, ce qui aurait pu t'être utile face à Kizaru. »

Je laisse glisser sa pique et le sourire sournois qu'il avait fait en la disant s'efface, retournant à sa tête blasée d'explication.

\- « Ensuite, il y a celui de l'observation. Il t'aide à prévoir les attaques ennemis et à les esquiver. Tu pourras aussi remarquer la présence de quelqu'un même si tu ne le vois pas. Il devrait être le plus simple à maîtriser pour toi, étant donné que ton fruit du démon t'offre une ouïe plus aigüe que la moyenne- oui je me suis renseigné- donc on va commencer par lui. Et le dernier, le haki des rois. Tu en a fait les frais pendant Marineford, en résumé, tu envoies une vague de pression tellement violente que les plus faibles s'évanouissent. Seulement 1 personne sur 1 million l'a. Donc rêve pas. »

Je bois littéralement ses paroles. Ça explique beaucoup de choses que j'ai vu à la guerre. Je suppose qu'il faut un entrainement très spécifique pour chaque haki. Pour celui de l'observation, je pense qu'il va essayer de me faire détecter des personnes cachées au départ.

\- « Bon on va commencer. Je vais te frapper, sans haki sinon l'entrainement dura qu'une journée, tu devras esquiver et me rendre les coups. Si tu y arrives.

\- C'est une blague ?! Tu veux juste me tabasser pour te défouler ! »

Il me fait un grand sourire innocent ( enfin aussi innocent que c'est possible avec sa tête) et me dit :

\- « Pas du tout, je veux juste déclencher ton instinct de survie et développer ton esquive par la même occasion. Car, franchement, les deux laissent à désirer. Se lancer dans une guerre en étant aussi faible, sérieusement ? »

Et l'entrainement commença. Au bout de 1h, j'avais tellement fait connaissance avec le sol que j'hésitais à lui demander son numéro. Au bout de 2h, il a finalement arrêté le massacre.

\- « Tu as le reste de la journée pour travailler tes faiblesses. Demain matin, même lieu, même heure. »

Et il part sans une égratignure. Je suis morte, mon corps est une douleur à lui tout seul. Je me relève difficilement et marche jusque chez le médecin. Lorsqu'il me voit arrivée, couverte de sang et de bleus, il me fait juste un signe de tête vers les lits. Je m'y effondre.

\- « Heureux de vous revoir en vie. Enfin, ce qu'il à l'air d'en rester. Vous m'expliquez ? »

Je lui raconte tout depuis la dernière fois pendant qu'il s'occupe de mes blessures. Lorsque j'ai fini, il me demande si je me suis pris des coups à la tête. Je lui réponds en y repensant que Perospero n'a jamais chercher à la viser.

\- « Tant mieux. »

Et il me met un énorme coup dessus.

\- « NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS BIEN LA DEDANS ! Tu sors d'un coma de trois jours et la première chose que tu fais, c'est te jeter dans une guerre ?! »

Je me fait toute petite dans les draps. C'est qu'il fait peur quand il veut. Ses bras à 3 articulations gesticulent dans tout les sens avec sa colère. Il finit par se calmer et m'ordonne de rester au lit le reste de la journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout recommence. Et cela dure pendant 3 semaines. Dans ce laps de temps, il n'y a pas eu de grandes améliorations. J'ai seulement réussi à esquiver quelques attaques, plus par chance. Cependant, je réagis plus vite. Là où je ne voyait pas l'attaque arrivée, je peux l'entendre maintenant. Mais je suis loin de pouvoir l'esquiver, et ce progrès a plus à voir avec mon fruit du démon qu'avec une vraie amélioration. En gros, il y a encore du boulot.

Je le vois s'approcher après l'entrainement alors que normalement, il s'en va quand il juge que j'ai assez souffert.

\- « Je dois me rendre à Whole Cake Island. Un des rookies s'y rend pour essayer de négocier avec Mama. Si il est malin, il y aura un mariage sinon... »

Il ne continue pas sa phrase mais son sourire veut tout dire.

\- « Lequel c'est ? »

J'en avais croisé quelques uns à Sabaody, peut-être serait-ce l'un d'eux.

\- « Capone Gang Bege. Tu connais ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai déjà croisé dans un restaurant. C'est un mafieux et il avait l'air d'être un stratège. Je pense qu'il y aura un mariage.

\- Dommage, perorin, j'aurais bien aimé faire un exemple de celui là pour les autres. Tant pis. Je pars via le Mirror World cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas si je serais de retour avant demain matin, c'est pour ça que je venais te prévenir.

\- Ok, dans tout les cas, je m'entrainerai sous vous s'il le faut. »

J'ai souvent tendance à osciller entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, je sais jamais me décider. Il hoche juste la tête et s'en va. Ça va enfin bouger un peu !


	8. Chapter 8

**espectadora96: merci pour l'encouragement et ne t'inquiète pas, je refuse de laisser une histoire non finie! je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant :) Même si je comprend les auteurs qui n'ont plus le temps. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

7h. J'étais encore dans mon lit douillet. Enfin pouvoir faire la grasse matinée ! Je finis quand même par me lever. S'il revient dans la matiné et se rend compte que je n'ai rien fait, il me le fera payer au centuple. Je commence donc par un footing de bon matin. En passant devant l'hôpital, je croise le médecin qui arrive au travail. Il faudra sérieusement que je pense à lui demander son prénom.

\- « Bonjour ! J'ai appris que le ministre a du partir pour affaire. Ça veut donc dire que je n'aurais pas à vous soigner aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui ! Pour une fois je me coucherai sans courbatures. Sinon, ça va paraître bête mais je ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous appelez.

\- Je ne me suis jamais présenter. Ma faute. Amadeus Asclépe, pour vous servir. »

Nous continuons a discuter jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement de foule nous fasses tourner la tête. Le ministre est de retour (pour nous jouer un mauvais tour !.. Désolée). Il se dirige vers son usine de bonbons et nous remarque en chemin. En le voyant s'approcher, je constate qu'il est plus détendu que la dernière fois.

\- « Alors, tu as tellement pris goût à te retrouver ici que tu y vas même sans être blessée, perorin ?

\- Je viens juste saluer un ami. » Amadeus le salue respectueusement « Sinon, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Plutot bien pour le rookie. Tu avais raison,c'est un stratège, il faudra le surveiller de près avec sa réputation. Le mariage aura lieu dans une semaine. Mama a demandé à ce que tu viennes pour voir tes progrès. J'aurais quelques affaires à régler avant donc on partira dans 3 jours en bateau. Maintenant, direction le terrain.»

Je soupire. Au final, il y aura quand même entrainement. J'arrive un peu mieux à esquiver ses attaques qu'au début. Je pense que le haki de l'obersvation, avec l'aide de mon fruit du démon, commence petit à petit à rentrer. Comme quoi se faire taper jusqu'à ce que ça devienne naturel d'éviter marche.

* * *

3 jours plus tard, nous sommes partis le matin et vers 11h, nous nous retrouvons devant le Seducing Wood. Maintenant que je sais à quoi m'attendre, il me paraît beaucoup moins menaçant. La même femme que la dernière fois, Brûlée, vient lui parler et l'informe que la plupart de leurs frères et sœurs ne sont pas encore arrivés. Candy Island est l'île la plus proche donc c'est normal. Nous arrivons à Sweet City et entrons dans le château.

\- « Nous allons monter au 2e étage, c'est là que se trouve la salle d'entrainement. »

J'avale ma salive. Si Big Mom juge que je n'ai pas assez progresser... Ne pensons pas au pire ! En y arrivant, elle est déjà installée sur un siège, entourée de ses plus jeunes enfants qui résident encore au château. Si je prend le plus jeune et le plus vieux, ils ont l'air d'avoir entre 5 ans et 18 ans. Sérieusement, comment elle fait pour en avoir autant ?

\- « Mamama, silence les enfants, ça devrait être interressant. Alors, Perospero, comment se passe cet entrainement ?

\- Elle a fait quelques progrès, en presque un mois, ça peu aller. Je pense qu'elle en aura une meilleur maîtrise à deux mois et que nous pourrons commencer à voir les bases de l'armement vers quatre mois.

\- Bien, vous allez faire un match à 5 coups gagnants. Comme ça, le petit oiseau aura peut-être une chance de gagner, maamamaaha.»

Nous nous mettons en position de combat. Dès le départ, il m'a interdit de me transformer pour que je ne compte pas trop sur mon fruit. Là, je peux l'utiliser, ce qui devrait augmenter mes capacités en cas de besoin ( je ne doute pas que j'en aurais besoin ). Les enfants nous regardent tous en souriant et les plus agés parient sur la victoire de leur frère. Je souris. Ce n'est pas de la force, si je fait des coups rapides et précis à un moment où il est distrait, j'ai une chance de gagner. Il est en train de sourire à ses frères et sœurs et leur offre des sculptures en bonbons. Ça montre à quel point il me prend au sérieux. J'affiche un sourire sadique. Je me met silencieusement en position, j'en profite pour m'élancer avec le pas-de-lune dont le bruit est couvert par les cris d'émerveillement des enfants. Une fois en l'air, je me transforme pour ne pas me faire remarquer ( les ailes des chouettes effraies permettent un vol silencieux). Big Mom sourit en voyant le coup que va se prendre son premier fils. Dans un élan de conscience, il se retourne vers moi, mais c'est trop tard. Mon genoux ( que j'ai retransformé ) heurte sa mâchoire et l'envoie valser à cinq mètres. Il se rattrape et reste debout mais un mince filet de sang coule de sa bouche.

\- « Un à zéro pour Cara ! », jubile Big Mom. Je pensais qu'elle voudrait voir son fils gagner mais ça à l'air de l'amuser.

Lui, par contre, n'a pas l'air de bien le prendre. Il me jette un regard noir. Je crois qu'il va me mettre en pièce, j'aurais Peut-Être du m'abstenir sur ce coup là.

* * *

J'aurais vraiment du m'abstenir. Le quart d'heure qui a suivi était un des pires de ma vie. Il ne s'est pas retenu, comme pendant les entrainements, et il fait exprès de viser les cinq fois dans les côtes. Résultat: peut importe que je sois debout ou couchée , j'ai mal. En me promenant dans un couloir, je vis une femme assis contre un mur, l'air triste. Elle est grande et a les cheveux roses. Donc une fille de Big Mom. En m'approchant, je remarque que son visage est complètement démesuré par rapport à sa tête. D'ailleurs... son visage me dit vraiment quelque chose, mais quoi ?

\- « Euh bonjour. Ça va ?

\- O-oui. Qui es-tu ?

\- Cara. C'est un peu compliqué mais, en gros, un de tes frères m'entraine et si je suis assez forte, je rejoins l'équipage. ( enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient) Comment t'appelles-tu ? Ton visage me dit quelque chose. »

Je vois son regard se remplir d'espoir. Elle regarde aux alentours comme pour être sûre que personne n'écoute.

\- « Chiffon et j'ai une sœur jumelle du nom de Lola. Tu la connais ? »

Lola. Comme Lola à Thriller Bark ? Tout s'explique ! Après que nous l'ayons sauvée, elle a donné une vivre card à Nami en disant que c'était celle de sa mère et qu'on pourrait aller la voir pour de l'aide. Un membre de son équipage avait même précisé qu'elle était une pirate très connue du Nouveau Monde. Mais, quand même, Big Mom !

\- « Oui, c'est une de mes amis »

Avant que je puisse lui en dire plus, elle m'arrête et me traine jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle m'explique ce qui s'est passé avant et pourquoi il ne faut absolument pas prononcer le prénom de Lola ici. Je lui raconte notre rencontre et nous passons la soirée à discuter. Elle m'apprend aussi que c'est elle qui va se marier à Capone Bege. Ça n'a pas l'air de l'effrayer, elle a même l'air heureuse. Devant ma confusion, elle m'explqie qu'après le départ de Lola, étant donner leur ressemblance, Big Mom a failli la tuer plusieurs fois. Je suis complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle raconte. Une mère devrait tojours protéger ses enfants ! Dès le départ, j'ai remarqué que Big Mom était différente mais je ne la penser pas aussi cruelle. Mon désir de partir retrouver mon équipage n'en est que plus grand.

Pendant les 3 jours qui suivent, Perospero est trop occupé par les affaires à régler avec sa fratrie que je peux les passer avec Chiffon. Bege s'est entretenu avec elle plusieurs heures pendant ces 3 jours. Apparement, le courant est bien passé. Quand elle nous a présenté, nous étions tout les deux polis l'un envers l'autre mais quand même sur la réserve. On s'était déjà croisés à Sabaody où l'échange avait été similaire bien que plus tendu. Il avait l'air d'avoir des questions quant à ma présence ici mais il n'a rien dit.

* * *

Nous sommes donc en pleine cérémonie et je m'ennuie ferme dans le fond. C'est l'heure de la danse et le nouveau couple entame le bal. Chiffon sourit, ce qui me met de bonne humeur. Bege est égal à lui-même. D'autres couples les suivent et bientôt plus de la moitié de la salle danse. Plusieurs invités alentours me propose mais je décline.

\- « Tu comptes refuser toutes les demandes ? »

Je me retourne d'un coup, surprise de ne pas l'avoir senti arriver. Perospero.

\- « Disons que la danse n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Tu ne sais pas danser ? »

Le regard décontenancé qu'il me donne me paraît exagérer. Je lui lance un regard qui pourrait se traduire par : je suis une pirate, tu crois sérieusement que j'ai pris le temps d'apprendre la valse entre deux attaques de marines ou conneries (beaucoup trop présentes) de mon capitaine ?

\- « Tsss, il faudra y remédier. »

Puis il retourne des gardes en charges pour vérifier que tout se déroule sans accros.

La cérémonie est finie et tout le monde commence à retourner à ses affaires. Avant que tout le monde ne parte, Big Mom annonce qu'un flotte composée de Perospero, Daifuku, Compote, Praline, Amande, Joconde, Raisin et Nusstorte se rendront aujourd'hui même sur l'île des Hommes-poissons pour « négocier » avec la famille royale. C'est vrai que suite à la mort de Barbe Blanche, ils n'ont plus de protecteur. Sur les enfants envoyés, je ne connais que Perospero et Daifuku, et franchement aucun des deux ne va me manquer. Le premier m'a détruis les côtes il y a trois jours et le deuxième est arrogant. Ils en ont pour une semaine de voyage. Bon débarras !

5 jours plus tard. Tout les gardes du château sont en alerte. Au travers du tumulte, on peut voir un homme habillé de vêtements vert avec des os et d'un chapeau crié :

\- « Mais bordel ! Comment on a fait pour perdre de vue une semi-prisonnière ? Les allés et venues sont surveillées aussi bien maritimes que aériennes ! Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ?! »


	9. Chapter 9

Je m'ennnnnnuie ! Chiffon passe la journée avec Bege et je ne connais personne ici. M'entrainer le matin m'occupe mais ça devient vite lassant toute seule. Avec le départ pour l'île des Hommes-poissons, toute la fratrie est concentrée sur les nouvelles. Avec les vents favorables de Big Mom, ils sont arrivés en 4 jours. Après une journée de négociation ( pas comme si les hommes-poissons avaient un choix immense ), ils ont repris la mer. Apparement, Jimbei, que je n'ai qu'apperçu pendant la guerre, revient avec eux. Si tout se passe bien, il sera un atout considérable ainsi que les pirates du Soleil. Comme on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, il y aura aussi un mariage. Pas Jimbei mais un de ses hommes, un certain Aladine, avec Praline, une sirène, 21e fille de Big Mom. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'est un véritable charivari ici. J'ai déjà pensé à m'enfuir, mais il y toujours 2 gardes qui me suivent et avec les miroirs, ça fuiterait trop vite.

Je suis en train de me promener au cinquième étage ( ce château est juste gigantesque ) quand je regarde à travers une porte semi-ouverte. Le Paradis. Une bibliothèque géante. Mes deux gardes ont été appelé pour une raison quelconque avant donc j'en profite pour me glisser dans la salle. Elle est tellement remplie de livres géants qu'il n'y a pas de miroir ! Je cherche les livres de contes du Nouveau Monde et les trouvent au dernier étage. Avec un des ouvre-page géant, je lis pendant des heures.

* * *

Au bout d'un laps de temps qui me semble court ( seulement 3 ou 4 heures!), il y a des bruits de pas précipités. Je tend l'oreille et entend qu'il y a une urgence. Rien à faire ! Je ne suis pas encore de leur équipage donc je reste où je suis !

Au bout de huit heures de lecture, vers vingt-et-une heure, je commence à avoir faim. Je daigne enfin lever mon postérieur de cette place et me dirige vers la salle à manger où tout le monde se rassemble entre dix-neuf heure et vingt-deux heure. Il y a toujours autant de bruit donc le problème ne doit pas être réglé. J'entend un homme crier. Charlotte Mont-D'or, le scribe. Perospero m'avait fait un mini topo de ces frères et sœurs. J'en ai retenu dix à tout casser. Les Sweet Commanders et les ainé(e)s. Lui je m'en souviens car c'est son pouvoir qui à permit la bibliothèque. Je fini par rentrer discrètement dans la salle pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Dès que l'une des enfants me voit, elle crie :

\- « Elle est là ! »

What ? Je regarde derrière moi mais il n'y a personne. Tout le monde me regarde en silence, bouche bée. Ça commence à devenir pesant.

\- « Bonjour... », je tente maladroitement.

Ça semble les réveiller, ils m'encerclent en quelques secondes. Mont-D'or me fait face.

\- « Où étais-tu?!

\- D-dans la bibliothèque. »

Il a même réussi à me faire bégayer tellement il a crié fort.

\- « Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche !

\- Avec la taille du château, vous avez pas un escargophone dans toute les salles ?

\- Les miroirs suffisent de manière générale. D'ailleurs, Peros-nii est arrivé sur une des îles en bordure de territoire il y a une demi-heure. On lui a dit que l'on ne te trouvait pas et Brûlée est parti le chercher, il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre. Sérieusement, tu nous causes de ces problèmes.

\- Si c'est que ça, je peux partir ! »

Mon regard plein d'espoir rencontre le sien. « rêve pas » serait une bonne traduction du sien. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Maintenant, je suis plutôt angoissée de l'arrivée du candyman. Il va être de sale humeur et à tout les coups, je vais en faire les frais. On entend des bruits de talons dans le couloir et une démarche pressée et sûre. C'est lui. J'avale ma salive et me tiens en avant des autres. La porte s'ouvre d'elle-même et un Peros en colère entre. Il s'arrête dès qu'il me voit. Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds et se tourne vers son frère.

\- « Tu m'expliques, Mont-D'or ? Elle n'est même pas blessée donc j'en déduis qu'elle n'a pas essayé de s'enfuir. Pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage dans ce cas là ?

\- Euuuh en fait... Elle était dans la bibliothèque donc aucun moyen de communication. Elle vient de rentrer ici il y a dix minutes. »

« Elle » aimerait bien leur faire remarquer que c'est malpoli de parler de quelqu'un qui est à côté comme ça. Vu la situation, on va quand même éviter. Ils finissent par se tourner vers moi et toute la lassitude de leur journée respective se fait ressentir.

\- « Vous avez averti Mama ?

\- Non.

\- Le faite pas, au final il n'y a pas d'ennui. Je vais me coucher, le voyage était éprouvant. Toi ( en me désignant ), on part demain matin à 7h. »

Il quitte la salle et au bout de plusieurs minutes, la plupart des autres en font de même. Je m'apprête à les suivre lorsque Mont-D'or m'arrête.

\- « Tu as sérieusement passé autant d'heures dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Oui. J'aime lire.

\- Ça va me changer de la plupart de mes frères et sœurs. Ils préfèrent dormir ou manger. Tu lisais quoi ?

\- Les contes du Nouveau Monde ! J'adore en apprendre plus sur les cultures des autres peuples.

\- Dans ce cas, je pourrais te proposer d'autres livres la prochaine fois que tu viendras. Mais prévient avant d'aller dans la bibliothèque.

\- Pas de problème, j'ai retenu la leçon ! Merci, j'ai hâte de tous les lire. Bon je vais préparer mes affaires pour demain matin. Bonne nuit ! »

Cette journée ne s'est pas si mal fini. Maintenant, quand je viendrais, je pourrais parler à quelqu'un et lire beaucoup, le rêve.


	10. Chapter 10

Je pose pied à terre. Retour à Candy Island. Je n'ai pas vu Perospero de tout le voyage, les soldats ont dit qu'il était occupé à discuter des préparatifs avec ses frères er sœurs. Parmis les gens qui nous accueille, je remarque Amadeus. Je me jette et lui fait un énorme calin, il m'a vraiment manqué ! Je n'ai pu l'appeler qu'une seule fois de Whole Cake. Ici, il est toujours là pour parler et il me rappelle un peu mon équipage. Il est médecin et m'engueule quand j'en fais trop, comme Chopper. On peut parler de sujets divers et variés, histoire, littérature, comme avec Robin. Et il est vraiment poli et serviable, comme Sanji.

\- « Content de te revoir aussi ! »

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre :

\- « Voilà une grande effusion de sentiments, perorin. »

Je lâche Ama et me retourne pour faire face à Perospero. Si on ne compte pas le soir où il est rentré, ça va faire une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il a l'air en forme, apparement ce n'est pas fatiguant de soumettre des personnes à son autorité quand elles n'ont pas d'autres choix.

\- « La dernière fois que j'ai pu lui parler par escargophone était il y a déjà une semaine.

\- Ça fait aussi une semaine que tu ne m'as plus vu.

\- Oui mais lui, c'est mon ami ! »

Faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire. Il m'a lancé un regard noir avant de juste dire « Terrain d'entrainement ». Amadeus sourit en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- « Bon, ben, à dans pas longtemps ! »

Je le regarde avec reproche avant de suivre mon tortionnaire. Arrivés là-bas, je me positionne à dix mètres de lui, comme d'habitude. Je remarque qu'il a enlevé ses bottes à talons.

\- « Viens ici. »

Il désigne l'espace devant lui. Je soulève un sourcil. On change d'entrainement ? Pourtant je ne maîtrise pas encore le haki de l'observation. Néanmoins, je fais ce qu'il me dit. Je suis plutôt mal à l'aise, les seules fois où j'ai été à moins d'un mètre de lui, c'était soit pour l'attaquer soit pour me faire attaquer. Il tend ses mains, paumes vers le ciel. Dubitative, je met quand même les miennes dans les siennes. Il en pose une sur sa taille et garde l'autre dans la sienne. Oh. Pu-naise. J'ai compris. J'essaye de me dégager mais c'est trop tard. Il a posé une main sur mon épaule et la tient fermement. Celle sur sa taille est collée avec du bonbon.

\- « Met ton pied comme ça et suis le mouvement. Laisse toi guider.

\- Je peux me passer de savoir danser !

\- Pas si tu es dans notre équipage. Et vu que tu as fait ton choix à ce sujet.

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'avec la différence de taille, on a l'air ridicule ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de différence de tailles dans ma famille et ça ne nous empêche pas de danser de manière harmonieuse. Maintenant concentre toi. »

J'abdique et fais ce qu'il me dit. Plus vite commencé, plus vite fini. Bon, j'avoue, ce n'est pas désagréable de danser et comme il l'a dit, il a l'habitude de danser avec des personnes plus petite ( d'une taille normale pour une humaine comme moi donc). Au bout de une heure, il a fini de m'apprendre les bases. Il me prévient aussi que nous partons demain matin pour une des îles en frontière pour tester mes progrès ( des équipages ennemis ont été repérer non loin).

* * *

Le lendemain. Brûlée est là et elle sa joie est palpable. Elle dit à son frère qu'elle a hâte de voir ces gamins recevoir une leçon. J'en déduis que l'opposant doit être un(e) supernova. Si on enlève Luffy, Zoro et Bege. Il en reste 8. Je ne pense pas que Trafalgar est assez irréfléchie pour attaquer une Yonko dès le départ, pareil pour Bonney et Hawkins. Il reste donc Eustass Kid ( avec Killer ), Urouge, X Drake et Apoo. Je pencherais plus pour un des deux premiers, les deux autres ont l'air plus malin.

\- « Tu es prêt à partir, Snack ?

\- Oui, Peros-nii. »

Je retourne à la discussion. Un homme avec une carrure assez large, une écharpe et un chapeau dango nous a rejoins. Il a l'air sûr de lui. Je l'ai retenu des informations de Peros. Un des quatres Sweet Commander. Celui qui a la prime la plus faible mais en même temps largement supérieure à tout les supernovas. Nous embarquons et nous dirigeons vers le lieu du conflit. Je peux voir la drapeau du Moine fou, Urouge. Snack dit qu'il se charge de lui et nous laisse l'équipage.

\- « Tu devais déjà pouvoir les battres avant d'arriver ici, perorin. Là, esquive les attaques et après riposte. »

Il ne quitte pas la navire et donne l'ordre aux soldats de me laisser seule. Je ferme les yeux et prend une profonde respiration avant de me concentrer. Une trentaine d'hommes m'entoure. Trois d'entre eux finissent par m'attaquer tandis que les autres observent, sûr d'eux. J'esquive le coup d'épée et frappe l'homme. Le deuxième tente un coup de poing mais je passe en dessous et risposte avec le genoux. Ils sont tellement plus lents que Perospero que j'arrive à les sentir arriver de loin. Je suppose que sa méthode d'entrainement n'était pas juste de la torture pour le plaisir. Le troisième subit le même sort. Comprenant la situation, tout les autres se jettent en même temps. J'ouvre les yeux. Faut pas déconner, sinon je suis morte. Ils me paraissent tous encore plus lents que les marines du Paradis. En même temps, déjà avant je comptais plus sur ma vitesse que sur ma force. Après en avoir fini, je me tourne vers Perospero. Il regarde le ciel en fronçant les sourcils. Je fais de même et remarque qu'un orage arrive très rapidement.

\- « Remonte à bord, il doit y avoir un problème du côté de Snack. »

En se rapprochant, on peut voir que Brûlée a ramené un homme géant du miroir. Sweet Commander, Cracker. Je le reconnais grâce à l'avis de recherche. Je me retourne vers Snack et Urouge. Le moine est debout, essouflé mais il n'a pas vraiment de blessures graves. Snack, en revanche, est à terre. Il a battu l'un des Sweet Commander. Certes, le plus faible mais quand même ! On reste pour observer le combat avec Cracker. Il ne va que dans un sens. Urouge est vite battu sans que l'armure de biscuit ne soit égratignée. Cependant, la tempête est tellement démesurée qu'au moment du coup de grâce, le navire se sépare en deux. Urouge et ses hommes sont emmenés au loin par le vent et la mer agitée.

\- « On ne pourra pas les rattraper à cette vitesse là, perorin. Cracker, récupère Snack. Mama va sûrement avoir un compte à régler avec lui. »

Nous repartons avec les miroirs et Brûlée me dépose à Candy Island tandis qu'ils s'en vont pour Whole Cake. En leur jetant un dernier regard, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de Snack. Big Mom va lui faire passer un sale moment. ( si elle ne le tue pas )


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest: merci, ça fait plaisir ! :) bonne lecture**

* * *

Les rues de l'île sont bondées de personnes qui regardent le ciel. Lorsque je sors de l'usine de bonbons où Brûlée m'a déposée, tout le monde se tourne vers moi, attendant des réponses. Un peu mal à l'aise j'annonce tout de même :

\- « Le supernova Urouge a était repoussé hors des frontières, gravement blessé ! »

Dès l'annonce fini, ils poussent un immense cri de joie. L'un d'eux me demande :

\- « Pourquoi Mama était-elle en colère dans ce cas là ? L'orage s'est fait ressentir sur toutes les îles.

\- Le Sweet Commander Snack a été vaincu par Urouge. Il a lui-même été défait par un autre Sweet Commander, Cracker. »

Ils se mettent tous à discuter de la nouvelle. Certains craignent que la génération qui arrive ne fasse des ravages chez les Yonkos, tandis que d'autres sont sûrs qu'ils ne feront pas le poids face à eux. Entendre parler de la pire génération me fait penser à Luffy, Zoro et le reste de l'équipage. Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment même, ils s'entrainent tous très dur pour être à la hauteur de cette mer. Cette simple pensée me motive à aller m'entrainer. Lorsque j'ai combattu l'équipage, j'ai pu avoir un aperçu de ce qu'est le haki de l'observation. Il faut que je travaille sur ça.

Perospero ne rentre que le lendemain matin. Apparement, Big Mom était tellement en colère de la défaite de Snack qu'elle l'a destitué de son titre. Au moins il est vivant. D'un côté, ça me rassure de voir qu'elle ne va pas jusqu'à tuer ses propres enfants. De retour sur le terrain, il me fait un topo de ma performance d'hier.

\- « Ton haki commence à se développer, on va donc passer à l'étape supérieur. »

Il me tend un foulard. Je suis bonne pour retourner voir Amadeus pendant quelques temps après les entrainements.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard. On vient d'arriver à Whole Cake pour le mariage de Praline et donc l'intégration des Sun Pirates à l'équipage. Cette fois, la cérémonie ne se passe pas au sommet du château mais dans un lagon de l'île aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion. C'est absolument magnifique, des décorations venant sûrement de l'île des HP. C'est coloré tout en gardant un côté féerique. Des sirènes (femmes et Hommes) sont présents. Comme attendu, Caimie n'y est pas, étant donné qu'elle n'est pas liée au Sun Pirates. Dommage, j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle va. Je me reconcentre sur la cérémonie. Les vœux sont prononcés et la musique pour la danse se fait entendre. Je tente de me glisser dans un coin qui passe inaperçu. Ce n'ai pas parce que je sais danser maintenant que j'ai envie. Une grande main tombe sur mon épaule. Vito, le bras droit de Bege. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui plusieurs fois, il est sympa et plutôt marrant quand il part dans ses lubies.

\- « Tu veux danser, rero ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Il faut bien que je danse une ou deux fois sinon Perospero me fera une remarque. Pendant que nous dansons, j'essaie d'utiliser le Haki pour repérer les gens que je connais. Je repère Perospero facilement car c'est celui que je suis la plus habituée à voir. J'en repère quelques autres avant que je ne ressente une sensation bizarre. Une forte volonté et grande puissance. Un peu comme la première fois que j'ai vu Big Mom. Je me tourne vers ce phénomère, sûre de tomber sur elle. Un homme encore plus grand que Brûlée. Il est musclé, torse nu, cheveux court violet-rouge foncé et une écharpe qui couvre la partie inférieur de son visage. Sérieusement, comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais le remarquer ? Bon je fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure quand je réfléchis mais quand même ! Il est loin de passer inaperçu. La danse se finit et je m'adosse à un mur en continuant de l'observer. Il observe attentivement la salle, comme pour déceler le moindre problème. Etant donné ma première rencontre avec Big Mom, je n'ai pas envie de réitérer en public. J'en demanderai plus à Perospero. D'ailleurs où il est pas-

\- « Tu restes encore en retrait ? »

Trouvé.

\- « Pourquoi ? J'ai dansé donc socialement ça va.

\- Tu as dansé une fois et ce n'est pas une personne que j'appellerai recommandable. »

C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

\- « Ce n'est pas bien de parler comme ça de vos alliés.

\- Ils sont encore en test. Nous verrons pour la confiance dans quelques temps. Sinon, je ne suis pas venu parler d'eux. Puisque tu as l'air de ne pas aller vers les autres voir de les éviter, tu vas danser avec moi au milieu de la salle. En plus, Mama veut te parler. »

Ce n'est même pas une proposition, il me prend les mains et me tire vers lui. Il se dirige vers le milieu et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous observe sur le chemin. Sérieusement, il est pas obligé de me tenir la main ! Je ne suis plus une gosse et je ne vais pas m'enfuir. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils nous regardent bizarrement. J'ai l'impression de me faire trainer à l'échafaud. La danse commence et out se passe comme à l'entrainement. Big Mom nous observe, toujours avec son sourire. Jinbei se tient à côté d'elle. Le voir me rappelle la guerre et la mort d'Ace. Il est parti avec Luffy dans le sous-marin, il devrait avoir plus de nouvelles. Je ne lui ai pas à proprement parler mais on était dans le même camp donc j'ai un peu de sympathie pour lui d'avoir du s'allier à Big Mom pour protéger ses pairs. En pensant aux habitants marins, une idée me vient. Je loupe un des pas et Perospero remarque que je suis déconcentrée.

\- « Il est plus poli de parler avec son partenaire pendant une danse que d'observer d'autres personnes, perorin.

\- Vous voulez vraiment vous engager sur le sujet de la politesse ? »

Il plisse les yeux, me défiant de continuer. Si je veux parler à Jinbei, il vaut mieux éviter d'être amochée donc je m'arrête là. La danse se finit et, sans lâcher ma main, il se dirige vers Big Mom.

\- « Mamama, vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre. Alors, petit oiseau, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter. »

Je me tourne vers Jinbei. Il a un regard sérieux mais ça se voit qu'il n'est pas rassuré par ce mariage ni pa la présence de Big Mom. Je fais un grand sourire innocent.

\- « En effet. Et c'est pour cela que j'aimerais beaucoup danser avec lui. Acceptez-vous ? »

Il me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes. Je me retients d'exploser de rire. Il accepte et nous partons sur la piste sous les regards suspects Big Mom et son premier fils. Sur place, je reprend un air sérieux et me renseigne sur Luffy.

\- « Luffy-kun est chez les Kujas, Reighley l'entraine. Il est en sécurité mais il s'est beaucoup inquiété quand il s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas avec lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'es-tu pas monté dans le sous-marin et que fais-tu ici ? »

Je lui explique tout.

\- « Eh bien, tu es déterminée ! Je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour venir à la guerre mais tout s'explique. Je suis content que Luffy-kun ai des amis aussi dévoués. Par contre, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te faire sortir de Whole Cake, ce serait signer l'arrêt de mort de mon île.

\- Je ne t'en demanderai pas autant ! J'ai juste besoin d'un petit quelque chose que tu peux te procurer. »

Il hausse les sourcils et je lui fait un sourire rusé.


	12. Chapter 12

La danse finie, on retourne vers Perospero et Big Mom. Leurs regards sont suspicieux mais la fin du mariage s'annonce et chacun reprend son rôle d'hôte.

* * *

Environ 2 mois plus tard. Les yeux fermés, j'esquive un coup de feu. Trois autres suivent et ne me touchent pas.

\- « Je pense que l'on va enfin pouvoir passer au haki de l'armement, perorin. »

J'ouvris les yeux. Un sourire trône sur mes lèvres. Au bout de quatre mois, je maitrîse l'observation de manière plus que convenable. Les atouts de mon fruit du démon m'apporte aussi un avantage non négligeable. Ces deux derniers mois sont passés vites et une routine s'est installée. Après le mariage, Perospero avait essayé de me faire parler de la discussion avec Jinbei et j'ai pris un malin plaisir à le contrarier.

 _\- « Je lui ai juste posé des questions sur son île. Tu savais que la mode sur cette île est fa-bu-leuse ? J'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir y aller que je me suis renseignais auprès de lui et-_

 _\- C'est bon, épargne moi ton baratin. »_

 _Il a un regard tellement deséspéré que j'éclate de rire._

 _\- « Je te conseille juste de ne rien faire que tu pourrais regretter. »_

 _Maintenant, nous sommes tout les deux sérieux. Il sait que quelque chose se prépare et que ça ne va pas lui plaire._

Au final, Jinbei m'a procuré ce que je lui ai demandé. Je me suis aussi renseignée sur l'homme inquiétant du mariage. Charlotte Katakuri, second fils, un prodige, il est le deuxième plus fort après leur mère. Il a tellement développé son haki ded l'observation qu'il peut voir dans le futur. Lorsque Perospero m'a parlé de lui, il avais l'air légèrement énervé et je l'ai entendu baragouiner, je crois, « foutu emmerdeur » avant qu'il ne me dise que s'il m'interessait tant je n'avais aller lui parler au prochain événement. Le reste de l'entrainement était assez inconfortable.

Ce haki est complètement différent. Il faut se concentrer pour canaliser son énergie dans une partie du corps. Il m'a avoué que ce serait surtout du travail personnel et qu'il ne pourrait que me donner des conseils. De ce fait, je m'entrainerais seule et à la fin de chaque semaine, il jugera des progrès. Donc plus d'entrainement quotidien. Même si je ne veux pas me l'avouer, ils vont me manquer. Même si Peros et moi n'avons pas commencé du bon pied, il est un bon prof et assez marrant ( quand ce n'est pas contre moi ). Et j'adore le titiller. Lui amener du thé froid, des cookies à la menthe poivrée, etc... Les cookies étaient le plus drôles.

 _Je toque avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Il est 23h et il est en train de rédiger un compte rendu. Il lève les yeux et lorsqu'il remarque mon plateau, il les fronce._

 _\- « Encore une de tes bêtises ? »_

 _Ok, il m'en veut encore pour le thé. Peut être aussi pour le « je suis une licorne » écris au dos de son manteau. Quoique celle là, il est pas encore au courant. Je lui fait un sourire innocent et tente de paraître serviable._

 _\- « Nan, jamais deux fois la même. Les cuisiniers m'ont dis que tu n'avais pas mangé alors je t'apporte le plateau qu'ils ont préparé._

 _\- Hum, trop aimable, perorin. »_

 _Il est toujours suspect. Il sent son thé avant d'en boire une gorgée. Quand il se rend compte que tout va bien, il le repose. Il a l'air plus détendu. Grossière erreur. Lorsqu'il prend un cookie et croque dedans, son visage se décompose. Il attrape une serviette sur le plateau et recrache. J'éclate de rire pendant qu'il boit une gorgée de thé pour enlever le goût. Il me lance un regard noir et je me précipite vers la porte. Presque arrivée à la porte, je sens une présence à mes pieds et me transforme pour ne plus toucher le sol. Je baisse les yeux et voit du bonbons se diriger vers moi. J'esquive et sors de la salle. En jetant un dernier coup d'oeil, je vois qu'il est levé et à l'air prêt à me poursuivre. C'est comme ça que toute la rue s'est retrouvée dehors à regarder un ministre vociférant des insultes à une chouette et tentant de l'attraper avec ses bonbons. Cette nuit là, beaucoup ont mis en doûte la santé mentale de leur ministre. Excepté le médecin de la ville qui était éclaté de rire sur le trottoir. Au final, il m'a rattrapé et j'ai fini toute la nuit pendue à du bonbon la tête à l'envers. Aucun regret !_

* * *

Nous partons cet après-midi pour Whole Cake. Big Mom organise une Tea Party avec l'équipage pour célébrer la première livraison des bonbons mensuels de l'île des Hommes-poissons. Il a fallu un mois pour construire l'usine.

Nous sommes arrivés au château. Je me dirige déjà vers la bibliothèque avant que Perospero ne m'arrête.

\- « Ça va bientôt commencer donc tu restes avec mo-

\- Oi ! Cara, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Bonjour, Mont D'or.

\- Ça fait quelque temps ! La Party commence dans une heure, tu veux venir à la bibliothèque avant ? »

Je m'apprête à dire oui avant qu'un malpoli ne me coupe.

\- « Mont D'or, depuis quand êtes-vous aussi bons amis, perorin ?

\- Oh bonjour, Peros-nii. Depuis qu'on a discuté de lecture. D'ailleurs, Compote-nee voulait te parler de quelque chose. Elle est dans le jardin avec Amande. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe ton élève. »

Peros n'a pas l'air content de la situation alors que j'ai un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Une heure à parler de littérature, c'est vâchement mieux que une heure à faire semblant de s'interesser au plafond pendant que les autres discutent de problèmes de l'équipage et d'anecdotes sur les bêtises des enfants.

On se retrouve donc dans la bibliothèque. Une question me dérange depuis que je suis arrivée.

\- « Si Totland accueille toute les races sans discrimination, pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu de géants ? Je veux dire, à Whole Cake et Candy. Il y a une île qui leur est réservée avec des infrastructures adaptées ? »

Malgré le cas de Lola, je suppose qu'il y en a quand même qui sont restés s'ils le voulaient. En plus, d'après Chiffon, Loki était juste triste de s'être fait rejeter, pas en colère. Mont D'or se tend et me jette un regard paniqué.

\- « Mama est en conflit avec les géants depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, en plus, il y a eu un problème il y a quelques années qui a compliqué les choses. Maintenant, évite d'aborder ce sujet, ça énerve beaucoup Mama. »

Donc, ça date d'avant Lola. La curiosité est un vilain défaut dont je suis imprégner jusqu'aux ongles. Il faut que je me renseigne sur cette histoire. Mais en attendant...

\- « Tu peux me parler de l'histoire des géants ?

\- Oui ! Viens, c'est par ici. »

Il a l'air rassuré que je ne pose pas plus de question sur le pourquoi du comment. L'heure passe à une vitesse folle et on se rend compte que l'on est quasiment en retard. Il appelle Brûlée à travers un miroir du couloir et lui demande de nous emmener sur le toit.

\- « Sérieusement vous deux ! Mont D'or, tu sais très bien que Mama ne supporte pas les retardataires. »

Nous nous retrouvons sur le toit et rejoignons notre place respective sous les regards énervés, amusés ou blasés des autres. Big Mom arrive une minute après et la Tea Party commence. Il faut l'avouer, ces bonbons sont absolument délicieux. Certains commence à danser. La place se fait au milieu du terrain. Je me dirige comme toujours dans un coin pour y échapper. Un toussotement me fait me retourner. Peros va encore m'obli- c'est pas Peros. Charlotte Katakuri. Mon corps se paralyse. J'arrive quand même à lever la tête. Il doit faire dans les cinq mètres, comme son frère, Daifuku. Il a un regard ferme et déterminé.

\- « Tu es Cara ? Nous n'avons pas eu de présentation. Tu sais qui je suis ? Bien, ça ira plus vite. J'ai appris que tu as un bon potentiel. Peros-nii semble sûr de ça et Mont D'or a souligné que tu t'intéressais à la lecture. On dirait que mes frères t'apprécient malgré que tu ne fasses pas encore partie officiellement de l'équipage. Je suis là pour te dire que si tu fais quelque chose contre cet équipage, je m'occuperais de toi. »

Enchantée. Il répond à ses propres questions, à ce niveau là, il n'a qu'à discuter tout seul. Je crois que j'ai fini par comprendre la remarque de Peros. J'allais répondre avant qu'une vague d'envie meurtrière ne me touche. Toutes les femmes et filles de la salle, exceptée Big Mom, me fixent. Et elles ont pas l'air de vouloir parler autour d'une tasse de thé. De ce fait, tout le monde nous fixe. Peros et Mont D'or ont l'air surpris. C'est gênant. Je me retourne vers lui, avce la ferme intention d'en finir avec cette « conversation ».

\- « Oui, je m'entraine avec Peros et j'aime la littérature. Et je me doûte que si je fais quelque chose, je finis en chair à saucisse. Je peux retourner dans mon coin maintenant ? »

Il me fixe en silence pendant vingt bonnes secondes avant de répondre.

\- « J'aimerais voir où en est cet entrainement. Choisis une arme et nous allons voir. »

Oh Putain !


	13. Chapter 13

**JeTapeL'incruste: en effet, elle est mal barrée si Kata s'en mêle xD**

 **AmeliaOni: te voilà servie ;)**

* * *

La salle d'entrainement étant trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde, les tables sur le toit ont été poussé et des gradins en biscuit disposé par le ministre Cracker, 10e fils et Sweet Commander. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu et en me renseignant, Peros m'appris qu'il portait une armure en biscuit car il déteste avoir mal. Avec son titre, c'est plutôt paradoxale. En regardant tout le monde s'affairer et discuter de ma future défaite, je laisse mon esprit divaguer vers mes camarades. Pour eux, pour l'équipage, nous devons tous devenir plus fort. Pour retourner vivre sur le Sunny, sa battre pour nos rêves, manger et chanter ensemb-

\- « Tu n'es pas prête ? Que fais-tu ?

\- Je pense aux jours heureux et je pleure.

\- Il ne va pas te tuer, tu sais ? Il te fera sûrement même moins mal qu'aux entrainements », tenta de me rassurer Perospero.

Il me tend une lance et un couteau. En dehors du combat physique, c'est les seules armes que je sais utiliser. Zoro et Brook ont bien essayé de m'apprendre l'escrime mais je reste un désastre avec une épée. Les inventions de Franky sont trop lourdes et peu pratiques vu mon gabarit, en sachant que je mise beaucoup sur ma vitesse.

Des cris hystériques et des banderoles, « Grand frère Katakuri est le meilleur » ou des photos de lui avec des cœurs, viennent avec l'arrivée de mon adversaire. En fait, je ne sais si je dois rire ou pleurer. Il n'a pas d'arme, juste quelques jelly beans.

\- « Es-tu prête ? Je vais commencer à attaquer, tu devras juste éviter. »

Je m'apprête à répondre avant d'éviter de justesse un jelly bean qui passe à un centimètre de mon épaule. Fils de – encore un. Je les esquives aussi vite que je peux. Il les tires un à un donc aucun n'arrive à m'atteindre mais je ne doûte pas qu'il peut aller bien plus vite. Au moins, il ne vise pas la tête. Peros a raison, il ne veux pas me tuer ( sinon je le serais déjà ).

\- « Bien, maintenant, j'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé la première fois que tu es venue. Nous allons faire quelque chose de semblable. Si je te demandais de me frapper, tu n'y arriverais pas. Donc, tu vas essayer de toucher le poteau derrière moi. Tout les coups sont permis. »

Je regarde derrière lui. Dix mètres après, il y a le poteau. Je pense que ça va être plu compliqué qu'avec Perospero, même avec le haki.

* * *

Je deteste avoir raison. Ça fait deux heures que j'essaye de passer. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire bouger ou même le dépasser de un centimètre. Mes genoux et mes coudes sont en sang. Je suis couverte de poussière à force d'avoir fait connaissance avec le sol. Je me relève, prête à retenter. Un soupir collectif se fait entendre, excepté du fan club de Katakuri.

\- « Laisse tomber !

\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais !

\- On arrête le massacre ?

\- Elle doit aller à l'infirmerie... »

La dernière remarque est de Mont D'or. J'entends des bruits de talons se diriger vers nous.

\- « On va s'arrêter là, Katakuri »

Je me tourne vers mon « sauveur » ( sérieusement, je suis morte ). Perospero s'arrête devant son petit frère, une main sur la hanche, l'autre tenant sa canne.

\- « En effet, ça ne vaut pas le coup de continuer, elle est épuisée. Au moins, elle est déterminée. Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le haki il y a quatre mois, ce n'est pas si mal. Nous verrons la prochaine fois. »

Et il est parti en silence. Comme s'il ne venait pas de me massacrer. Seule consolation, il se fait assaillir par son fan club. Ok, je suis de mauvaise fois, il n'est pas méchant. Malgré toutes mes attaques, il n'a vraiment fait que me repousser, pas contre-attaquer. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est quelqu'un de très professionnel qui fait passer l'équipage avant tout. Etonnement, j'ai une meilleure opinion de lui maintenant. Il doit être de la même trempe que Zoro. Froid, précis et loyal. C'est une loi dans le Nouveau Monde d'avoir un capitaine insouciant porté sur la nourriture et un second comme ça ?

Peros me conduit vers l'infirmerie et Mont D'or nous rejoins. Une fois soignée et allongée dans un des lits, les deux se tournent vers moi sans rien dire.

\- « Quoi ? Vous voulez un bisous de bonne nuit ? »

Ils roulent des yeux simultanément avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Peros commence :

\- « Tu sais, il faut savoir quand abandonner dans la vie.

\- Oui, Katakuri-nii est le plus fort après Mama, ce n'est pas une honte d'abandonner.

\- Ok, merci pour la leçon de vie, mais franchement, ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

\- Donc, je vais devoir te frapper jusqu'à ce que à ça rentre, perorin !

\- Retire. Tout de suite. Ce sourire sadique de ton visage !

\- C'est pour ton bien. »

Je soupire avant de jeter la couverture par dessus ma tête, me recouvrant entièrement.

\- « Tu as fini tes gamineries ?

\- C'est juste un signe que cette conversation est close.

\- Elle ne l'est pas. Descend la couverture, perorin, ou je le fais moi-même. »

Cette réplique me rappelle quelque chose.

\- « Essaye pour voir ! »

La couverture vole à l'autre bout de la salle dans la seconde qui suit. Comme mon pied dans sa tête. Il l'évite, comme prévu et j'attrape le devant de son manteau pour essayer de l'envoyer dans le mur. Notez bien le « essayer ». Il est plus grand et plus fort, et ne fait que basculer en avant. Donc, il me tombe dessus et on se retrouve nez à nez. Dix secondes d'un long silence suivent. Vingt. Peros étant au dessus, je ne peux pas le pousser sans rouvrir mes bandages. Lui, par contre, a l'air paralysé et continue de me regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Euuuh, vous comptez bouger ? »

Ça semble le réveiller. Il se lève comme une flèche et quitte la salle sans un mot. Mont D'or et moi nous regardons et décidons d'un accord muet d'aller à la bibliothèque et de remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Du genre jamais.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nink-chan: merci :3**

* * *

Ça fait une heure que je discute avec Mont D'or avant que la porte de la bibliothèque ne s'ouvre. Chiffon rentre, l'air peu sûre d'elle. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle se met à sourire et se précipite vers nous.

\- « Je t'ai cherché à l'infirmerie mais tout le monde m'a dit que tu étais partie ! Je me suis inquiétée mais ça à l'air d'aller. Katakuri-nii ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?

\- Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée ! Ça va, c'est surtout se prendre le sol de manière répétée qui m'a esquinté.

\- J'ai bien remarqué. Il faut savoir quand abandonner, Cara !

\- Vous êtes tous sérieux avec cette rengaine ?! On vous dit ça depuis ou votre naissance ou c'est un problème psychologique familiale ?

\- C'est juste un instinct de survie primaire !

\- Ouai, ben je l'ai pas !

\- ...Comment tu as fait pour survivre jusque là ?

\- Mon capitaine en a encore moins.

\- Celui qui s'est jeté à Marineford ? Tout s'explique.

\- Ancien capitaine. »

Nous nous tournons toutes les deux vers Mont D'or qui vient de nous interrompre. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Ancien capitaine. Tu fais maintenant partie de notre équipage.

\- Je ne rejoindrai l'équipage que dans huit mois. Si je suis assez forte.

\- Mama te considère déjà comme faisant partie de l'équipage. Katakuri aussi d'ailleurs, sinon il ne se serait pas proposé pour t'entrainer.

\- C'était plus pour me mettre en garde qu'autre chose.

\- Non, sinon il t'aurait juste menacée. Il te considère comme une recrue à entrainer avec un bon potentiel. Dans l'équipage, passer la barrière « Katakuri », c'est être acceptée. Mes frères et sœurs vont sûrement essayer de venir te parler pour en apprendre plus sur toi et voir si tu leur plais. »

Ça, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Si j'ai de plus en plus de gens autour de moi, ça va être compliqué de prévoir le plan pour partir. Mais, dans un sens, ma vie n'est plus en jeu ( tant que je me fais pas prendre) et, si ce qu'il dit est vrai, je pourrais peut-être éviter le mariage. Je soupire, faisant semblant d'être vaincu par un argument imparable.

\- « Bon, ben j'ai plus quà m'y faire. J'espère juste que je m'entendrais avec au moins quelques un(e)s de tes frères et sœurs ! C'est pas que ça me dérange de ne parler qu'avec Peros, Chiffon et toi mais si tout les autres me détestent, ça va être tendu.

\- Je pense que tu t'entendras avec beaucoup de mes sœurs ! Les personnes de caractères s'apprécient entre elles. Pour mes frères, tu as déjà rencontré les ainés. Je ne dirais pas que tu avais l'air de les appréciés mais si tu demandes à Katakuri-nii, il t'aidera. Il aime bien se donner un air mystérieux mais tant que tu n'es pas une menace, il est gentil. Personellement, je m'entends bien avec la plupart, en particulier ma sœur Galette. Je pense que tu pourrais commencer à parler avec elle, sa jumelle et Amande. »

Ça fait beaucoup d'informations. J'essaye de tout retenir. Je me souvient de Amande car elle est une de celle que j'ai retenu comme forte. Par contre, les autres, ce sera la surprise. Il y a du bruit dans le couloir. Des jumeaux long-cou rentre dans la bibliothèque. Ils ont l'air d'avoir environ 18 ans.

\- « Trouvée !

\- Nos frères et sœurs te cherche...

\- ...mais on est les premiers à te trouver !

\- Je m'appelle Joscarpone...

\- et moi, Mascarpone. »

Ils m'observent, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Je sais pas quoi dire. Normalement, c'est Luffy, Ussop et Franky qui socialisent, moi, je reste avec Robin et Brook. La porte s'ouvre une seconde fois. Sauvée par le gong ! Quelqu'un d'environ 3,5 mètres entre. On dirait que son visage est un masque rond souriant et il porte un casque avec deux cornes.

\- « Ooooh, vous l'avez trouvée avant moi ? Dommage. »

Il se tourne vers moi.

«- Je m'appelle Yuen. Toi, c'est Cara, c'est ça.

\- Oui, enchantée ! »

Bon, au moins cette fois, j'ai parlé !

\- « Tu vis sur Candy Island avec Peros-nii ?

\- Oui, je-

\- Et vous parlez sérieusement ou tu lui fais des farces ? »

Ok, il s'est réveillé. Les jumeaux ont l'air intéressé par la réponse aussi. Avec un sourire innocent, je leur raconte tout les coups que je lui ai fait. Ils font de même. C'est officiel, on s'entend très bien et on prépare déjà des blagues à faire aux autres. Apparemment, voler l'épée de Amande et la pipe de Nusstort font parties de leurs favorites. Et mettre du piment sur les fruits de compote. Ils l'on fait une seule fois et elle les a attrapés. Ils n'ont pas pu s'asseoir pendant une semaine. D'ailleurs, les jumeaux ont 18 ans et Yuen, 16.

\- « Je sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter d'avoir la même mentalité que des ados alors que j'ai 27 ans ou ne pas y penser.

\- T'as qu'à juste nous montrer l'exemple en disant les pires blagues que t'as fait. Même si je pense que le coup des cookies est au dessus de tout !

\- Merci, Mascarpone.

\- Ok, je vais prévenir les autres qu'on va douiller pendant les semaines qui suivent. »

Et Mont D'or s'en va sur ces bons mots, suivit de Chiffon qui me sourit. Le mot est passé et une grande partie de la fratrie se trouve maintenant dans la bibliothèque. On est une trentaine et, sans compter les 7 enfants, ils sont tous plus agés que les jumeaux. Il y a Galette et Poire, la première à l'air sûre d'elle et assez fermée mais son visage devient beaucoup plus doux avec ses frères et sœurs, en particulier les petits. La seconde est très joviale et fantasque, elle porte un bonnet panda. Je lui ai directement demandé où elle se l'était procuré. Amande n'est pas avec eux. Trois sœurs de la tribu des longues jambes s'approchent. Je reconnais Smoothie, la 3e Sweet Commander. Sûrement des triplettes.

\- « Tu as l'air d'avoir la côte pour l'instant. »

Elle sourit avec un air un peu fatigué, elle doit revenir de mission. Sa phrase ne sonne pas du tout méchamment et je me permet de lui sourire.

\- « Ça va vite passer. Tu ne m'as pas l'air capable de grand chose. »

C'est la plus mince qui vient de parler.

\- « Tu t'attires peut-être les faveurs de nos frères, mais nous sommes plus intelligentes ! »

D'accord. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

\- « Oih, Cinnamon ! Ce n'est pas poli de dire ça. »

Je me retourne pour tomber sur Compote. Elle ressemble beaucoup à leur mère, excepté qu'elle a les cheveux verts fonçés.

\- « Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense, Nee. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser. Au revoir »

Une fois qu'elle est partie, ils se tournent tous vers moi, attendant une réaction.

\- « M'en fiche ! On peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! Sinon, désolée si je ne retiens pas votre prénom du premier coups et merci d'être venu. »

La plupart sourit avant de partir vaquer à leurs occupations. Seuls les jumeaux, Poires, Yuen et les enfants restent. On finit par décider de faire un loup tous ensemble.

Au bout de 2h de jeu, les enfants sont essouflés, même si on les laisse gagner. Nous aussi car quand l'un de nous est le loup, il fait bien courir les autres. Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvre. Perospero. Il soulève un sourcil en nous voyant rougis par l'effort.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas de te retrouver avec les enfants ? »

* * *

 **J'essaye de coller le plus au peu de choses qu'on a vu sur les personnages, j'espère que vous apprécierez!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Walibizero: elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de le faire ;) mais il faut bien que eux y croient**

* * *

Bientôt un mois sera encore passé. Le haki de l'armement est vraiment interressant. J'arrive à l'utiliser sur mes doigts en me concentrant beaucoup. Il faudra plus de temps pour l'étendre et encore plus pour que ça devienne automatique. Les rencontres hebdomadaire avec Peros sont devenues bizarre. Il ne fait quasiment plus de remarques et répond tout juste à mes questions. Et après, il retourne dans son usine dont il ne sort presque plus ( en tout cas, je le vois pas). Je veus bien croire qu'on a jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde mais, normalement, il faisait des remarques sarcastiques et drôles, quand elles n'étaient pas dirigées vers moi. Là, néant. J'espère que la scène de l'infirmerie ne l'a pas dérangé à ce point. Ce serait quand même ridicule. Heureusement, ça me laisse plus de temps avec Amadeus ! Franchement, je l'apprécie beaucoup ( naaaan, c'est pas comme si je parlais de lui dès que je suis sur Candy Island ). Il me rappelle un peu le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Si on compte pas Franky qui dit toujours que c'est « Suupeeer pas cool de me voir blessé ». Par contre, d'après lui, Peros a plutôt tendance à l'ignorer alors qu'il est sympa avec tout le monde sur l'île.

Enfin, là, je suis devant le bureau de candyman. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller récupérer mon moyen de partir de Totland. Je toque et rentre sans attendre de réponse ( il vaut mieux être à moitiée polie que pas du tout!). Il lève la tête de son bureau, contrarié par l'entrée non désirée. Lorsqu'il me voit il a d'abord l'air surpris avant de prendre une attitude détachée.

\- « Salut ! Ça va ? Pas la peine de répondre je m'en fiche. Vu que tu m'évites, je suis obligée de monter jusqu'ici pour te parler. J'ai une demande. »

Il me regarde pendant une minute, semblant hésiter entre me mettre dehors ou m'écouter encore un peu avant de me mettre dehors. Il fait finalement un signe de la main pour que je continue.

\- « Un bâteau va partir dans les prochains jours pour la récolte des bonbons de l'île des Hommes-Poissons. J'aimerais y aller. Etant donné mon arrivée plus qu'originale ici, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller. Ça me permettrait aussi de tester mes progrès en combat réel.

\- Et tu penses sérieusement que je vais te laisser y aller après ta discussion suspect avec Jimbei ? »

Je soupire. Je m'y attendais à cet argument.

\- « Tu n'auras qu'à me coller un garde 24/24h. »

Il se prend le menton, se donnant l'air de réfléchir. Ça l'amuse de me voir galérer, ça se voit dans ses yeux ! Il finit par sourire.

\- « Cela pourrait, en effet être bénéfique à ton entrainement. Je préviens Tamago et Pekoms qu'ils n'auront pas à y aller. On part demain. »

Je jubile avant de comprendre la fin de sa phrase.

\- « On ?

\- Oui, « on ».

\- Comme dans toi et moi. »

Il me fait un sourire satisfait.

\- « Un problème avec ça ?

\- ...Aucun. Je vais préparer mes affaires. A demain. »

Je sors de la salle sans me retourner car son sourire m'insupporte au plus haut point. Il ne me laissera jamais une minute tranquille ! Comment je vais faire pour voir Jimbei sans un tâche jaune dans le dos ?

Je retrouve Ama, comme tout les soirs. J'hésite beaucoup à lui demander de venir avec moi quand je devrait fuir d'ici pour rejoindre Sabaody. On a déjà un médecin avec Chopper mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'en avoir deux, non ? En plus , notre équipage a tendance à être séparé dans les batailles donc un médecin de chaque côté serait pas mal. Je ne doute pas que Luffy accepterait, il adore avoir des personnes atypiques dans l'équipage, alors un long-bras. Mais, je ne sais pas s'il voudrait quitter Candy Island pour une vie de pirate. Même si, techniquement, étant sous la protection de Big Mom, il n'est pas un civil lambda. Il faudra tâter le terrain.

Le lendemain, le bâteau est prêt à partir. La proue est un visage souriant avec des emballages sur les côtés et un chapeau semblable à son proprié susnommé est déjà à bord, il ne manque plus que moi.

* * *

Il nous a fallut deus jours mais nous y sommes. Le bateau avait préalablement était enduit donc nous avons pu descendre sans problème. Se rappocher des fonds marins à perte de vu était vraiment magique. J'étais comme une gamine devant un spectacle géant. Ça a beaucoup amusé Peros mais il n'a rien dit. Nous sommes enfin sur l'île. Je pose pied à terre ( à 10 000m sous la mer). Tout est vraiment magnifique ! Je me met à courir vers les bâtiments pour les observer de plus près ( ils sont en corail) avant de me faire attraper par du bonbons. Les gardes tritons autours s'écarte de peur. Perospero descend trnauqilement du navire. Les gardes ont l'air encore plus affolés de le voir.

\- « L-lord Perospero ! Nous n'attendions pas votre arrivée. Non qu'elle ne soit pas souhaitée mais nous pensions que Messieurs Pekoms et Tamago étaient en charge la récupération ! »

Un homme-poisson-chat s'est avancé. Peros fronce les sourcils.

\- « La récupération peut être faite par n'importe qui. Un problème avec ça, Ministre ? »

Le titre est plus sortit comme un insulte. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place. Il déglutit.

\- « Ancun. Je vous en pris suivaient-nous.

\- Bien. D'ailleurs, nous resterons deux jours. Mon élève s'entrainera contre vos gardes. »

En disant ça, il me désigne. Tout le monde se retourne, semblant enfin se rendre compte de ma présence. On dit souvent que la première impression reste longtemps. Eh bien, on peut dire que celle que je donne est pas glorieuse. Débardeur, short et tong. En plus d'avoir l'air d'un fruit accroché à un arbre car je suis toujours prisonnière des bonbons. La joie. Me rappelant quand même la politesse ( merci mamie ), je leur fait bonjour en levant la main.

\- « Salut »

Certains ont l'air d'hésiter entre rester sérieux ou éclater de rire. Le bonbon finit par se relâcher et je peux de nouveau marcher. Peros me rattrape et m'ordonne de ne pas m'éloigner de lui de plus de 5 mètres.

\- « Tu veux pas me mettre une laisse pendant que t'y est ? »

Son regard songeur ne me dit rien qui vaille, je m'empresse de me taire et lui fais signe que je vais obéir. Nous passons à travers la ville pour rejoindre le palais. Il souhaite parler au roi avant d'aller chercher les bonbons. Tout le monde s'écarte sur notre passage. La plupart nous regarde avec peur, d'autres avec haine. Ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Ces gens ont connu la peur avec la mort de Barbe Blanche et les attaques qui ont suivies. Pour finalement devoir s'incliner devant Big Mom. En observant de plus près, je remarque que certains bâtiments ont l'air d'avoir subi des dommages récents. Pourtant , aucune attaque ne m'est venue aux oreilles de Candy Island. Big Mom n'est-elle pas sensée les protégés ? Cette réalisation me fait froid dans le dos. J'aurais quelques questions à poser à Jimbei et ensuite à Peros. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

Nous sommes arrivés devant le palais. Il est magnifique ! Sur le toit, il y a un serpent des mers géant en or. Peros observe ma réaction et semble satisfait de mon émerveillement. Les gardes ouvrent les portes. Ils nous conduisent jusqu'à la salle du trône. En arrivant, le Roi Neptune nous attend.


	16. Chapter 16

La salle est plutôt épurée, des nuances de blanc et bleu, mais elle reste majestueuse. Le Roi Neptune est gigantesque, assis sur son trône il est d'autant plus imposant. Il a un torse massif, des cheveux roux bouclés et long, ainsi qu'une barbe de même couleur, ronde bouclées elle aussi. Par contre, il a de petits yeux et, vu la manière dont il les fronce, notre présence n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter. En même temps, je me met à sa place, son île et ses sujets se font attaquer depuis des mois pour finalement être « sauvés » par une pirate qui demande une rétribution alors qu'ils ne se sont pas encore remis des attaques. En pensant à tout ça, je me fait toute petite derrière Perospero ( en même temps c'est pas difficile ) qui lui, ne semble pas le moins du monde ébranlé par ce regard hostile.

\- « Perorin, est-ce ainsi que vous saluez vos invités, Roi Neptune ? »

Perospero arbore le même sourire que d'habitude quand il sait qu'il va gagner. Le roi Neptune se lève, ce qui élargit encore la différence de taille. Il tend la main et un garde lui apporte un trident d'or géant. Je recule de deux bon mètres sous la menace tandis que Peros le regarde juste faire, amusé.

\- « Vous n'êtes pas mes invités, jamon ! Prenez votre dû et partez, pirates !

\- A votre place, je serais plus respectueux, perorin. L'île des Hommes-Poissons sera toujours sous notre « protection » même avec un autre roi à sa tête. »

Uuh. Peros à l'air plus sérieux. Il a toutes les cartes en mains et il le sait. Le Roi aussi doit le savoir car il se rasseoit, bien qu'à contre cœur. Son regard est toujours remplie de haine.

\- « Sage décision. Maintenant, je suis venu vous faire savoir que nous resterons plusieurs jours. Où se trouve Jinbei ?

\- Ici ! »

Je me retourne et le voit, en effet, arriver. Il a toujours le même regard sérieux mais il semble fatigué.

\- « Bien ! Nous n'auront pas à attendre, perorin. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses en rapport avec l'équipage. Et aussi, je veux que vous nous emmeniez au terrain d'entrainement, vos gardes se battront contre elle. »

En disant la dernière phrase, il me pointe du doigt. Je soulève un sourcil, agacée.

\- « Ta maman ne t'a pas appris la politesse ? »

Jinbei se tend, s'attendant à une réponse explosive. Le roi semble me remarquer et penser que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. A leur désarroi, Perospero se contente de sourire encore plus. Il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais osé mais depuis, ce genre de piques est devenu monnaie courante entre nous deux. Voyant que rien ne se passe, le roi prend la parole.

\- « Et qui es-tu, petite humaine ?

\- Je m'appelle Cara, je suis en période de test pour ne pas mourir. Enchantée ! »

Là, il à l'air un peu décontenancé. Jinbei m'offre un regard de soutien avec un petit sourire. Par contre, c'est Peros qui ne sourit plus. Ce qui semble grandement plaire au roi.

\- « Jamon ! Tu n'a qu'à me suivre, je te conduirais au terrain d'entrainement. Mon premier fils devrait déjà s'y trouver. Pendant ce temps, Jinbei pourra s'occuper de notre... « invité ».

\- Pas si vi- »

Perospero est coupé par l'entrée tonitruante des gardes qui se mettent aux côtés du roi. Il me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je m'empresse de faire sous le regard courroucé de Peros. La porte se referme et je trottine dans les couloirs pour suivre le roi. Celui-ci me jette un regard avant de me parler.

\- « Jinbei m'a un peu parler de ton cas, humaine. Apparement, tu es plus prisonnière que membre de ces fous.

\- Il vous a dit vrai. Je suppose qu'il vous a donc aussi parler de ma « demande » ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, il était sûre de ne pas pouvoir se retrouver seule avec toi et donc ne pas pouvoir te la donner. C'est pour ça, qu'il ma demandé de te la remettre. Votre bateau est amarré et j'ai ordonné à un garde de la déposer dans ta chambre. »

Là, j'avoue, je suis sincèrement surprise. Il n'a pas l'air de spécialement aimer les humains et pourtant il a fait tout ça pour moi.

\- « Je vous remercie !

\- Hm ! J'ignore pourquoi Jinbei a accepté de t'aider mais si on découvre son implication, cela aura de graves répercussions sur lui et cette île. Si cela devait arriver, je t'en tiendrais personnellement pour responsable, jamon ! Est-ce clair ?

\- Limpide. »

Bon, pas si gentil que ça, mais je lui suis tout même très reconnaissante. On arrive sur le terrain. Un homme-poisson plus grand que les gardes mais moins que le roi est en train de repousser des attaques. Il a de lons cheveux bleux et des dents pointues. Il me rappelle le roi de par sa stature. Dès l'arrivée de Neptune, tout les combats s'arrêtent. Les gardes saluent leur roi et celui que je suppose être le prince s'approche.

\- « Bonjour, Père. »

Il baisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils en me remarquant.

\- « Jamon ! Les pirates sont arrivés. Cette humaine est celle dont Jinbei a parler. Ils veulent la faire combattre contre nos gardes. »

Le prince se détend en apprenant que je ne suis pas une ennemie. Je décide de prendre les devants.

\- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Cara.

\- Et moi Fukaboshi. »

Il semble réceptif à la politesse. Bon point. Le roi ordonne aux gardes de préparer le terrain et choisit qui seront mes adversaires. Du bruit se fait entendre à l'entrée du terrain. Jinbei et Perospero arrive. Les deux ont un air plutôt neutre bien que Peros se mette directement à côté de moi, montrant qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de perdre légèrement le contrôle des choses. Le roi nous fait signe que ses gardes sont prêts et je me dirige donc vers eux.

Ils sont plus forts que les marines ordinaires mais ils ne font vraiment pas le poids. Si j'étais arrivée avec les autres il y a quelques mois, j'aurais eu plus de mal. Je suis un peu énervée de remarquer que, au final, cette séparation forcée est bénéfique. Je n'aime pas être loin des autres. Encore sous le coup de cette émotion, je frappe un garde plus fort que nécessaire et l'envoie voler vers le roi, Peros, Jinbei et Fukaboshi. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils (c'est de famille?) devant ça.

\- « Nos gardes n'ont pas l'air d'être suffisants. Que dirais-tu de t'entrainer avec moi ?

\- Je veux bien, ça pourrait être intéressant.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Peros après son intervention.

\- « Tu n'es pas encore assez fortes pour le battre. Tu es plus rapide mais il est résistant et tes coups lui feraient peu de dégâts. Il t'aurait à l'épuisement. Ce combat est inutile à ton entrainement et tu vas te fatiguer pour rien, perorin. »

Je pense que peut faire confiance à son jugement la dessus. Et même s'il ne le souhaite sûrement pas, il me tend la perche pour un sujet qui me dérange depuis mon arrivée.

\- « Ooh, alors, il doit offrir un dur combat à ses adversaires. Quoique, avec la protection d'un Yonko, assez peu de personnes doivent tenter leur chance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je prend un air innocent en disant ça. Peros me regarde avec un air de « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». C'est le prince qui me répond.

\- « Nous avons subi de nombreuses tentatives d'invasions depuis plusieurs mois. Elles ont un peu diminué depuis l'arrivée de Big Mom.

\- Un peu ? Ça veut dire qu'il y en a encore pas mal.

\- En effet.

\- C'est bizarre. Pas une ne m'est venue aux oreilles depuis Candy Island ou même Whole Cake. Perospero ? »

Je me tourne vers lui. Il a très bien compris où je voulais en venir et à quoi je jouais. Il reste silencieux. Je me retourne vers le prince et le roi.

\- « Avez-vous dû repousser ces attaques sans aide ?

\- Oui »

C'est le roi qui vient de répondre. Je fais volte-face, furieuse.

\- « Ces gens ont subi des choses affreuses. Ils étaient désespérés au point d'accepter les exigences d'un pirate. Ils ont rempli leur part du marché alors, tu peux me dire pourquoi personne de votre équipage n'est venu les aider?! »

Perospero semble froid et complétement détaché de ce genre de soucis. Il fait un sourire cruel.

\- « Ils ont notre étendard comme protection, s'ils ne sont pas capables de se débrouiller alors ils sont voués à la perte dès le départ !

\- Te fout pas de moi ! Vous êtes des monstres sans cœur ! Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne voudrais rejoindre des personnes comme vous ! »

Son regard se durcit et il perd son sourire. Tant mieux, moi aussi, je suis remontée. Ça va péter !


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjout :)**

 **Banane Jon: c'est vrai que je fais beaucoup de fautes d'inattention , je vais essayer d'y remédier :) merci pour ta review**

 **Je vais passer le bac dans moins d'une semaine ( la joie des révisions de dernières minutes xD ) donc je ne posterais le prochain chapitre qu'après. J'espère que celui ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tout le monde s'éloigne de nous. Même Jinbei a l'air grandement inquiet de ce qui va suivre.

\- « Oooh ? « jamais tu ne nous rejoindras », perorin ? »

Son ton est calme mais sa posture et son regard traduisent très bien son véritable état. Il est furieux. Il m'agrippe par le cou et me soulève violemment. J'attrape son poignet pour essayer de desserrer sa prise mais sans succès.

\- « PARCE QUE TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE TU AS LE CHOIX ?! »

C'est la première fois en cinq mois que je le vois autant en colère. Quoique fou de rage rendrait plus hommage à son humeur. Les jointures de ses mains sont blanches tellement il serre sa canne, je me demande même comment il peut garder le contrôle de son autre main car il ne m'a toujours pas étouffer. Mais le pire, c'est ses yeux, ils sont complètement révulsés. Naturellement, ils sont d'une couleur entre le marron et le rouge. Là, je ne peux voir que le rouge qui ressort, une promesse de ma souffrance à venir.

Je commence à un peu regretter d'avoir lâchés tout ces mots, surtout que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ma situation, avant de me rappeler que c'était une des manies de notre équipage de nous occuper de ce qui ne nous regarde pas. Ce royaume aurait tout aussi bien pu être celui de Vivi. Penser à elle et mes amis me donnent un regain de courage. Je balance mes pieds en avant et le frappe sous l'aisselle. Il me lâche et respire fortement, les yeux fermés, comme pour s'obliger à se calmer. Je prends un sourire confiant bien que je ne le sois pas du tout.

\- « Oooh, s'te plait, tu savais dès le départ que je ne vous rejoindrais pas. Que je chercherais par tout les moyens de rejoindre _mon_ équipage ! Alors, pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Tu pensais que j'allais tracer un trait sur une partie de ma vie et vous rejoindre joyeusement ? Voyons, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi naif que ça. »

Il rouvre les yeux soudainement et me regarde fixement. Je vois un petit sourire douloureux apparaître avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par un beaucoup plus cruel.

\- « _Ton_ équipage a disparu depuis des mois. Et même s'il venait à l'idée à ton capitaine de le reconstituer, nous vous écraserons ! Nous les tuerons tous sous tes yeux. Pour que tu comprennes jusqu'où _ton_ idiotie les aura menés. Ce sera ton prix à payer. Alooors...»

Il fait un pas vers moi et je remarque c'est yeux ressemble à ceux de sa mère en crise, bien qu'il soit conscient. Je me rassure en me disant qu'au moins, il n'a pas les mêmes pouvoirs.

\- ...Stay or Life ? »

Je recule vivement et perd mon souffle. Même en sachant que rien ne va se passer, cette phrase a toujours beaucoup d'impact. Paniquée, je m'élance en avant et tente de le frapper au visage. Il esquive facilement et attrape mon bras. J'envoie un coup de pied, qu'il bloque avec sa canne. Le bras qu'il tient commence à se recouvrir de bonbon. J'appuie sur sa canne avec le pas de lune et arrive à me dégager. Même si j'ai plus l'impression qu'il m'a lâchée de son plein gré. Je remarque avec horreur que la surface recouverte de bonbon s'étend malgré qu'il ne me touche plus. Je relève les yeux et son sourire se fait d'autant plus cruel.

\- « Un problème ? »

Je frappe le bonbon mais rien n'y fait. PUTAIN ! Je veux pas mourir recouverte de bonbon par un psychopate daltonien ! Une idée me vient. Je me transforme en chouette, les ailes pourraient réussir à briser le bonbon en se formant. Fausse bonne idée. Le bonbon ne bouge pas et je suis encore plus serrée. Je me retransforme.

\- « Si tu continues, tu risques de perdre ton bras, perorin. »

La voix vient de au dessus. Quand est-ce qu'il s'est déplacé pour être si près ? Il rit moqueusement devant ma tentative de me libérer.

\- « Accepte ton sort et, Peut-Etre que je ne te ferais pas trop mal. »

Plutôt crever. Je plis mes jambes au maximum et me propulse tête la première vers son menton. Il ne s'y attendait pas et prend le coup de plein fouet. En plus, j'avais réussi à me concentrer pour colorer mon front avec du haki. Ce qui a empêché que je sois celle qui souffre. Résultat, j'ai juste une égratignure sur le front et lui, a la bouche en sang. Je m'éloigne le plus possible de lui et le regarde se tenir la mâchoire. Je me prépare à un deuxième coup pour ne pas perdre l'avantage mais il relève la tête et me stoppe d'un seul regard. Jusque là, j'ai été beaucoup de chose:en colère, paniquée, insouciante... Mais maintenant, j'ai peur. C'est l'instinct le plus basique, celui de survie. Et il me crie de partir en courant. Ce n'est pas comme devant Katakuri où, dans un sens, je savais que tout irait bien. Je fais un pas en arrière, prête à fuir. Il fait un geste avec sa canne et du bonbon se dirige vers moi. Je suis trop paralysée pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Je réalise à quel point il se retenait pendant les entrainements et qu'il est bien trop fort pour moi. Je suis morte.

Le bonbon me plaque au sol durement. Il me recouvre jusqu'au cou. Perospero se rapproche lentement. A quoi bon se dépêcher ? Je repense à tout les bons moments passés avec mes amis, tout leurs rêves que je ne verrais pas s'accomplir. Ce sont mes seuls regrets. Même si on me laissait tout recommencer, je ne changerais rien. Un pied s'appuie sur ma poitrine, me coupant la respiration. Le bas du visage carmin, il me regarde froidement. Malgré ma position, je le fixe. Hors de question que mon dernier geste soit de fermer les yeux devant la mort.

\- « Attend ! »

Nous nous tournons vers l'origine du son ( enfin j'essaye). Jinbei, le roi et le prince. Je les avais totalement oubliés. Jinbei s'avance d'un pas mal assuré vers Perospero.

\- « Ce serait absurde de la tuer ! Elle pourrait vous être utile, elle- »

Il plaide ma cause alors que je pensais il y a vingt secondes que ma vie était finie. Comment est-ce que je peux abandonner alors que quelqu'un essaye encore de me sauver ?!

\- « Je n'ai jamais compter la tuer. Elle sera punie, elle regrettera profondément chacunes de ses actions au point d'implorer mon pardon. Mais elle ne mourra pas. Neptune ! »

Le roi sursaute.

\- « Nous partons dans l'heure qui suis. Prépare le navire. »

Le roi obéit et donne les ordres à ses soldats. Comme prévu, je suis enchaînée dans la cale du navire une heure plus tard. Le voyage jusqu'à Whole Cake va être interminable.


	18. Chapter 18

**Elodie morningstar : Merci ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de publier celle-ci. ( j'en avais une autre en tête avec la Charlotte family )**

 **Merci pour l'attente et bonne lecture !**

* * *

3 jours. En comptant les repas quotidiens, c'est l'idée que je me fais du temps qui est passé. En dehors de la personne qui me les emmène, elle dépose et s'en va directement, personne n'est venu me voir. Dans un sens, c'est sans doute mieux. La seule personne qui aurait pu venir était Perospero et je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Mes bras sont maintenus en hauteur par les chaînes. C'est plutôt inconfortable.

Quelques heures plus tard, des soldats viennent. Nous devons être arrivés à destination.

\- « Nous arriverons dans moins d'heure à Candy Island. Lord Perospero nous a ordonnés de vous faire monter. »

Ils me libèrent des chaînes. Mes bars retombent lourdement, engourdis de ne pas avoir bougés. Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers le ponton. Perospero m'y attend. Toujours le même sourire, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je ne me laisse pas tromper, il a promis une punition et elle sera à la hauteur de mes actes.

\- « Perorin, ce moment seule avec toi-même t'a-t-il fait réfléchir ? »

Je le regarde, fatiguée. Répondre à sa provocation ne servira à rien. Par contre, j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

\- « Est-ce que je peux au moins aller me laver avant d'arriver ? »

Il fronce les sourcils en remarquant que je suis, en effet, assez sale et fait signe de tête de me conduire à ma chambre.

\- « Tu as 30 minutes. »

Je me hâte d'y aller et quand la porte est fermée, je me dirige non pas vers la salle de bain mais vers le placard. Ça m'étonnerai qu'il est pris la peine de venir fouiller ici, vu que je n'ai pas pu y revenir depuis notre arrivée sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Bingo ! Je remercis silencieusement Jinbei et Neptune avant d'aller me faire couler un bain. 30 minutes plus tard, je sors, propre. Ça fait quand même du bien au bout de trois jours ! Je n'ai pris que le sac à dos que j'avais en venant mais avec une « marchandise » différente à l'intérieur.

Le bateau est en train d'amarrer et les citoyens de Candy se pressent pour saluer leur ministre. J'essaie de repérer Amadeus mais je ne le vois pas. Pas étonnant avec tout ce monde. Peros descend le premier et me fait signe de le suivre. La foule s'écarte sur notre passage mais je remarque que la plupart ont des visages fermés et interrogateurs.

\- « Monsieur le Ministre, pourquoi-

\- Silence ! »

C'est la première fois que le vois élever la voix contre ses citoyens, même si ce n'était pas méchant.

\- « Les réponses vont venir dans très peu de temps. »

Le regard qu'il me jette en disant ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. La punition est proche.

* * *

 **POV Perospero**

Nous arrivons devant la confiserie. J'ordonne aux soldats d'emmener la gamine à l'intérieur et de m'attendre devant la « salle ». Elle va regretter de m'avoir défier. L'audace est appréciable, la folie à bannir. Ce qui va suivre lui fera une bonne leçon et elle apprendra sa place. Je l'aiderai à l'acceptée. Je ne peux un sourire sadique d'apparaître sur mon visage. Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups avec cette punition. Je me tourne vers les citoyens troublés. L'un d'eux s'avance en porte-parole.

\- « Monsieur, pourquoi avoir arrêté Amadeus ? Il n'a commis aucun crime.

\- Cela a à voir avec ses « fréquentations ». Son amie a insulté l'équipage et par extension TotLand. Son propre cas lui importe peu mais celui d'un ami la fera revoir ses paroles et apprendre sa place. »

Et par extension me débarrasser d'une possibilité de répétition de ce cas. Elle n'était censée pouvoir compter sur personne, et voilà que ce médecin pathétique se met à faire ami-ami. Je l'ai trouvé bien trop entreprenant dès le début. Qui est aussi sympathique avec une étrangère ? En plus, elle passait plus de temps avec lui qu'à s'entrainer, je fais ça pour son propre bien ! Il ne mérite pas qu'elle gaspille du temps avec lui. Ni avec personne d'autre sur cette île. Ses préocupations devaient être de se faire accepter par l'équipage ! Elle s'entend bien avec Mont D'or ( j'ai posé discrètement un miroir dans la bibliothèque et demandé à Brûlée de le connecter à celui à main que je possède ). Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Elle devrait M'être reconnaissante de l'avoir acceptée comme élève ! Enfin, tout vient à point. Premièrement, la punition.

 **Fin POV Perospero**

* * *

Les gardes me conduisent silencieusement je ne sais où. Pour aller au bureau de Perospero, il faut monter mais on ne fait que descendre. Je n'ai jamais trouver utile d'aller explorer en bas, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les machines pour les confiseries. Apparement non. Les murs sont maintenant en pierre au lieu des couleurs du bâtiment. J'en déduis que nous sommes dans la prison. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'aurait mise en dessous de la confiserie mais c'est plutôt malin. Même si l'île est attaquée ( ce qui est en sois très peu probable ), il faudra vraiment chercher pour trouver les prisonniers, ce qui laisse le temps de préparer une contre-attaque.

On s'arrête devant une cellule. Je n'entends rien venant de l'intérieur, les portes sont sûrement insonorisées. Les gardes ne bougent pas. Je commence à m'impatienter. Qu'on en finisse ! S'il veut m'enfermer pendant encore quelques temps ou même pour toujours, il aurait pu demander aux gardes de le faire ! En y repensant, je trouve ça étonnant qu'il n'utilise pas une biblio-prison, ce n'est pas la norme ici ? Je sens une sueur froide en réalisant que ce n'est peut-être pas une prison mais quelque chose de pire. Qu'il se dépèche, qu'on soit fixé.

Le son de talons au loin me fait reprendre un visage froid. Il s'approche avec le même sourire mauvaix que tout à l'heure.

\- « Alors, perorin, prête ?

\- Qu'on en finisse.

\- Heureux de t'entendre dire ça. Ouvre la porte. »

Je m'exécute. La salle est vide à l'exception de chaînes au plafond. A ces chaînes est attaché quelqu'un. Amadeus. Je me précipite pour aller l'aider mais l'autre enfoiré me retient. Je me retourne vers lui, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Il a osé s'en prendre à un de mes amis ! Je vais le tuer ! Mais avant même que je puisse bouger, une camisole de bonbon se forme autour de moi. Je le fusille du regard et son sourire ne fait que s'étendre.

* * *

 **POV Perospero**

\- « Comme c'est mignon. Tu ne t'inquiétais pas autant pour lui quand tu as fait ton petit numéro chez les poissons, perorin. Les actes ont des conséquences, accepte les tiennes. Oh mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas toi qui va les subir ! Kukuku ! »

Elle a été tellement prévisible. On aurait dit une enfant. Elle serre les dents, sûrement pour ne pas m'insulter, mais son regard dit tout. Ce qui va suivre sera très doux pour moi et dur à endurer pour elle, mais au final, je gagnerais. Je me détourne d'elle pour me concentrer sur le prisonnier. Dès que nous avons amorcer la remontée de l'île des hommes-poissons, j'ai ordonné qu'il soit arrêté et emmené.

Je me dirige maintenant vers lui. Il n'a rien dit depuis notre entrée. Pathétique. Je ne vois pas comment elle a pu le trouver assez intéresssant pour aller le voir tout les foutus jours depuis des mois. Mon dégoût doit se voir parce qu'il a l'air plus effrayé.

\- « Alors, « docteur », même pas un mot pour ton amie, perorin ? Pourtant, vous aviez l'air de bien parler ces derniers mois. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait juste marre de parler aux murs et que tu t'es trouver là. »

Il me jette un regard incertain, avec un peu de colère. Bien, ce sera encore plus savoureux.

\- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez emmener ici. Quel est mon crime ?

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

Nous nous tournons tout les deux vers Cara. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- « J'ai fait n'importe quoi et il a décidé que tu devrais payer pour moi. Je suis désolée. »

La sincérité et la candeur de ses propos sont visibles, et risibles. J'éclate de rire. Le rendu n'en sera que meilleur.

\- « Ne t'excuse pas. Il y avait un problème dès le départ. Il ne m'apprécié déjà pas avant. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, il ne me connaissais que de vue et depuis, il me déteste. Ce coup devait être préparé depuis longtemps- »

Les entendre parler comme si je n'étais pas là m'insupporte au plus haut point. J'empêche le long-bras de parler avec du bonbon et recouvre entièrement son corps avec. Ses yeus s'écarquille et j'entends la gamine crier.

\- « Oh ! Je vous dérange ? Kukuku. Vous avez vraiment du culot de discuter dans une situation pareille ! Bien que vous n'en avais plus pour longtemps à le faire, perorin. Pour l'insolence et l'idiotie dont tu as fait preuve, ta punition est... sa mort ! »

Le bonbon commence à pénétrer son corps.

\- « Dans 3 minutes, ce sera sa fin. Kukuku ! »

Elle me hurle de le libérer et toutes les atrocités qu'elle me fera subir si je ne le fait pas. Je ne pas me retenir d'éclater de rire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonne lecture à tous/toutes :)**

* * *

C'est insupportable. Je ne peux pas me résigner à regarder Amadeus mourir. Il hurle lorqu'il réalise que son corps se transforme en sucrerie. J'essaie avec toute la force possible de me libérer des liens de bonbon mais rien à faire. Ma vue est brouillée par des larmes d'impuissance. Ravalant ma fierté, je regarde Perospero, le seul à pouvoir arrêter ça.

\- « Je t'en supplis, épargne le ! Je te promet de t'obéir. J'ai retenue la leçon alors laisse le partir !

\- Que ces mots sonnent doux à mes oreilles, perorin »

Il affiche un sourire vicieux et plisse les yeux de plaisir devant la souffrance qu'il nous fait subir. Cet enfoiré est encore plus cruel que je ne l'aurais pensé.

\- « Cependant, une leçon incomplète ne sert à rien.

\- S'il meurt maintenant, tu n'auras plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi. Et je ne supporterais pas de vivre en sachant qu'un ami est mort par ma faute. »

J'essaie de parler calmement pour lui faire comprendre la logique de mes propos. Franchement, je ne pense pas être capable de suicider mais dans un moment pareil, j'ai des doutes. Et ça doit se voir car il marque un pause et semble soucieux. Je ne sais si ma mort lui apporterait des désagréments mais il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la perspective. Mon regard se porte sur Amadeus qui commence à perdre sa respiration. Il faut faire vite.

\- « Si tu me promets de le laisser en vie, je t'obéirais et rejoindrais l'équipage. »

Je répète les memes mots pour qu'il en saisisse la portée. Il me regarde, les yeux dans le vide. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa conclusion personnelle, il claque la langue ( dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être drôle ) et manifeste du mécontentement. Je sens les liens fondrent et vois Ama tomber à terre, évanoui mais vivant.

* * *

Je suis seule dans ma chambre. La pression retombe et je m'effondre sur le lit. Mon sac à dos tombe à mes pieds. J'ai jusqu'à demain matin avant de devoir refaire face à Perospero. Il me veut à la première heure sur le terrain d'entrainement. J'ignore où il a envoyé Amadeus, j'espère vraiment qu'il est à l'hôpital, mais, maintenant une chose est claire. Je ne pourrai pas le laisser derrière quand je partirai. Je m'endors en pensant à tout cela.

6h. Je suis sur le terrain. Ce n'est pas le moment de se le mettre à dos encore. Il arrive et je sens de la colère remonter devant son sourire. Allez, on respire et on se calme. Plus que sept mois ! Bon, en sachant tout les ennuis que je me suis attirée en cinq, il y a du soucis à se faire.

\- « Bon, apparement, tu es un peu plus raisonnable maintenant, perorin. Sur l'île des hommes-poissons, tu as réussi à utiliser le haki de l'armement, sur ton front. »

Il se caresse légèrement le menton au souvenir mais n'a pas l'air en colère.

\- « C'était sous le coup de la colère.

\- Oh, s'il ne faut que ça, tu vas réussir contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il aura tenu une minute avant de m'agacer.

\- « Tu es en colère pour l'instant mais tu te rendras compte, qu'au final, c'était pour ton propre bien.

\- Je devrais donc t'être reconnaissante, c'est ça ? Et bien, merci d'avoir torturé le seul ami que j'ai sur cette île. En parlant de ça, est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

J'aurai tenu mes bonnes résolutions moins de deux minutes. Merde.

\- « Kuku ! Il a été ramené à son travail. D'ailleurs, tu n'as plus l'autorisation de lui parler. Il freine ton entrainement et t'empêche de te consacrer à l'équipage. Je l'ai laissé en vie en guise de bonne foi mais ne me pousse pas trop loin.

\- Oh ! Alors je n'ai plus le droit de me faire soigner si je suis blessée ?

\- Il y a un autre médecin à l'hôpital. Ce sera lui qui s'occupera de toi.

\- Ok pour le côté physique, mais si je ne parle à personne, je vais finir par devenir folle !

\- C'est vrai que tu es déjà un modèle de sanité mentale, perorin. On reparle de se jeter à corps perdu dans une guerre bien trop grande pour soi. »

Je m'apprête à répliquer, avant de réaliser que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Je me mords les lèvres et attends qu'il lance l'entrainement. Lorsqu'il remarque que la distraction est finie, il sourit.

\- « Tu n'as qu'à te concentrer sur à quel point tu m'en veux. »

Je soupire, irritée qu'on en revienne toujours à cette colère que j'essaie de canaliser. Alors, je la laisse ressortir en la concentrant sur ma main droite. Elle devient noire cinq secondes avant de revenir à la normale.

\- « C'est normal, il faut beaucoup de temps pour totalement le maitriser. Au bout de beaucoup d'année d'entrainement, ça devient un réflexe. Arriver à le faire apparaître au bout de si peu de temps est déjà étonnant. Même si les fortes émotions sont souvent d'une grande aide.

\- Les émotions sont ce qui contrôle le haki des rois, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Même un possesseur entrainé de ce haki le laisse s'échapper sous le coup de ses émotions. Si je me souvient bien, tu l'as subit pendant MarineFord. Mama le possède aussi, à un niveau incomparable à celui de ton ancien capitaine. »

Je n'aime pas qu'il dénigre Luffy en le comparant avec sa mère, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence qu'il à sûrement raison. Big Mom est un monstre de puissance.

\- « D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé à ta mère ?

\- Non. Elle m'a ordonné de t'entrainer et de t'emmener environ tout les mois pour voir les progrès. Pas de lui faire un compte-rendu. Tant que le résultat la satisfait, tout va bien. En plus, ton caractère a l'air de l'amuser à chaque fois que tu viens, donc ça te fait un plus. En parlant de ça, les bonbons que nous avons récupérés seront livrés demain à Whole Cake. Nous nous y rendront pour la Tea Party. Maintenant, retournons au haki »


	20. Chapter 20

**Ayumi-chan: merci :3 Contente que tu t'identifie à Cara ( même si elle va passer un séjour mouvementé ) bisous**

 **PS: j'avais pas le coeur à tuer Ama ( pourtant, normalement beaucoup de monde meurt dans mes écritures )**

 **Bonne lecture à tous/toutes !**

* * *

Nous sommes passés par le Mirror World pour nous rendre sur Whole Cake. Brûlée est arrivée dans la salle principale et elle directement remarquée quelques détails.

\- « Grand-frère ! Pourquoi as-tu un bandage ? Il y a eu un problème chez les poissons ? Il n'y en avait pas dans le rapport. »

Elle se tourne vers moi et remarque que je suis aussi blessée. Elle fronce les sourcils et Perospero répond à ses interrogations.

\- « Il n'y pas de raison de t'inquiéter, perorin. La gamine commence juste à réussir à maitriser le haki de l'armement.

\- Et elle est parvenue à te frapper.

\- Dans un moment d'inatention. Les soldats ont fini d'amener les bonbons donc allons-y. »

Il a tourné court à la discussion. Techniquement, il ne lui a pas vraiment menti. Il a juste omis les circonstances et quelques détails. Nous sommes arrivés dans la forêt. Le trajet jusqu'à Sweet City a été silencieux. Brûlée semblait gêner de voir son frère blessé et m'a fusillée du regard tout le chemin.

Une fois arrivés au château, je me dirige naturellement vers la bibliothèque. Une canne apparaît dans mon champ de vision, stoppant net mon avancée.

\- « Tu resteras avec moi tout le long de ton séjour. Te donner trop de libertés par le passé n'a mené à rien de bien.

\- Vous avez ordonné que je m'entende avec l'équipage. Pour ça, il faut bien que je puisse leur parler sans votre supervision, Oh Ministre !

\- Change de ton. Et mes ordres sont absolus te concernant. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton ami ait encore des ennuis par ta faute ? »

Je grimace devant la menace non voilée.

\- « Ok, je vais te suivre, pas besoin d'en venir directement à ça.

\- Au contraire, perorin, je crois que je vais grandement apprécier d'avoir un moyen de pression sur toi. »

C'est pas comme ça qu'il va convaincre quelqu'un de rejoindre l'équipage. Pas comme si j'en avais envie. Nous montons sur le toit. La plupart de la fratrie est déjà là. Je vois Mont D'or et Galette discuter un peu plus loin. Je me tourne vers Peros et remarque qu'il est en grande conversation avec Joconde et Brownie. Je me glisse le plus discrètement possible vers les deux autres. Presque arrivée à destination, trois paires de bras m'aggrippent et me traînent à l'autre bout de la salle. Les jumeaux et Yuen.

\- « Salut, ça fait longtemps...

\- ...c'est quoi ces bandages ?

\- L'entrainement avec votre frère.

\- Tu veux lui faire une farce pout te venger.

\- C'est une idée intéressante, Yuen. Tu proposes quoi ? »

* * *

 **POV Perospero**

\- « Les gamins de la « pire génération » commencent à faire parler d'eux ces temps-ci. Jewelry Bonney a tenté de battre Barbe Noire mais elle a lamentablement échoué. Il va falloir surveiller les actions de celui-ci plus en profondeur. Il en aura sûrement après le ponéglyphe de Mama.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Il a tué Barbe Blanche lorsqu'il était mal en point, même l'un de nous aurait pu le faire. Il ne fait pas le poids, perorin. »

Il ne sera pas une menace pour Mama. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle est venue m'en parler. Les faits et gestes de l'ancien équipage de Barbe Blanche est beaucoup plus intéressant. Ils veulent se venger de lui. Donc, ils se débarasseront de lui et, une fois qu'ils seront harassés de ce combat, nous en finirons avec eux. Barbe Blanche ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. Je me retourne pour voir la réaction de Cara, elle s'est battue à leur côté après tout. Personne. Je fais un tour sur moi-même pour essayer de la repérer. Rien. Elle ne retient vraiment pas la leçon. Je pensais qu'elle tenait à son ami. Je me prépare à utiliser l'observation mais une main me tombe sur l'épaule. Cara avec Yuen.

\- « Salut, c'était juste pour te dire avec qui j'était. Vu que je n'ai plus aucune liberté.

\- C'est pas sympa, grand-frère !

\- On ne peut pas s'amuser...

\- ...si elle doit toujours rester avec toi. »

Les jumeaux viennent d'arriver. Elle les a tous ligués contre moi. Je m'apprête à les remettre à leur place lorsque d'autres personnes arrivent. Mont D'or, Galette et Amande.

\- « Cara ! On se retrouve à la bibliothèque après ?

\- Ok.

\- Non. »

\- Ils se tournent tous vers moi, interrogateurs.

\- « Nous reprenons l'entrainement directement après la party. Elle s'est relâchée ces temps-ci.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dur, Peros-nii.

\- Ouai, laisse la jouer avec nous ! »

Ils commencent tous à m'énerver mais je reste calme. C'est ce qu'elle veut, que je passe pour excessif. Elle va regretter de m'avoir défier à ce jeu là.

\- « Oh mais je ne suis pas dur, perorin. Mais votre chère amie a tenté de saper mon autorité et n'a pas apprécié les conséquences. C'est tout. »

Comme je m'y attendais, dès qu'une autorité supérieure de l'équipage a à voir, ils se rangent tous de son côté. La famille ( plutôt Mama ) avant tout. Elle grimace lorsqu'elle le remarque mais je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir qu'elle fait un signe de la main pour quelqu'un dans mon dos. Je me retourne vivement près à n'importe quelle bêtise.

 **Fin POV Perospero**

* * *

Une trombe de thé se déverse sur lui tandis que l'on jette des billes sur le sol. Il tombe par terre et essaie de se relever avec une tête de « vous allez tous regretter d'être nés ». Les enfants se jettent sur lui avant qu'il est pu faire quoique ce soit et le tire dans tout les sens en demandant des sculptures en bonbons. Tout le monde observe notre groupe. Big Mom éclate de rire, bientôt suivie par la moitié des personnes présentes. L'autre moitié est surtout composée des aînés qui sentent mal la réaction de leur frère. A vrai dire, moi aussi. Quand ils parlaient de vengeance, je pensais à quelque chose de plus... bon enfant. J'ai l'impression qu'ils aiment tout faire dans l'excès dans cette famille. Je m'éloigne de la scène pour éviter d'être prise dans la colère qui va suivre.

Une masse de bonbon attrape les enfants et les maintient en hauteur tandis qu'une autre immobilise Yuen et les jumeaux. Le silence se fait sur l'assemblée. Perospero enlève son chapeau détrempé et son manteau. Il porte un léger pull orange et un pantalon à rayures jaunes/blanches verticales. Après avoir lançé un regard noir aux trois, il se dirige vers moi. Tout le monde s'écarte sur son passage et je me mets en position de défense.

La première vague de bonbon frappe et je l'esquive en sautant. Une fois dans les airs, je me transforme et vole le plus haut possible. Une estrade de bonbon le fait s'élever. Je m'arrête lorsque je remarque qu'il va plus vite que moi. Plan B.

\- « Ecoute, quand ils parlaient de farce, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi violent. Désolée.

\- Ooh mais tu vas être désolée. Candy Web ! »

Il est trop proche pour que j'esquive. La toile m'empêche de voler et je vais m'écrasée contre le sol. L'impact est douloureux mais il y a eu pire. Il n'est plus qu'à un mètre lorsque je fais éclater le bonbon avec le haki de l'armement. La toile était fine. Il s'arrête et observe mes bras, qui reprennent leur couleur naturelle. Il a l'air plus calme maintenant.

\- « Mamama, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous donner en spectacle à chaque Party ! On dirait que tu débrouille mieux avec l'armement, Piou Piou. Perospero, va te changer. Ce n'est pas poli de rester dans un état pareil. »

Il lui jette un regard d'incrédulité avant d'obtempérer. La Tea Party reprend mais je sens les regards de beaucoup sur les trois gamins et moi. Plutôt réprobateurs les regards. On va devoir s'expliquer plus tard.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonne lecture à tous / toutes!**

* * *

Après le coup d'éclat de tout à l'heure, nous sommes tout les quatre restés en retrait pour essayer de se faire oublier.

\- « Nan mais ça va pas d'avoir fait ça ?!

\- T'étais d'accord tout à l'heure !

\- Tout à l'heure, je pensais que ce serait plus gentil. Comment vous avez même fait pour rassembler autant de thé en si peu de temps, Yuen ?

\- Y en a toujours en réserve. Et puis, je trouve qu'on s'en est pas trop mal tirés.

\- Oui, c'est vrai...

\- …Mama ne nous a même pas punis !

\- Pour vous trois, ça va. Mais, moi, je vais me coltiner Peros à Candy Island et il va me le faire regretter pour quatre. »

Ils ont la bonne conscience d'avoir l'air désolé. J'espère juste que ça ne va avoir de conséquences sur Amadeus. Autant que je les apprécie, je ne peux plus me mettre Perospero à dos. Il va falloir se faie plus discret et j'irai m'excuser quand la party sera finie. Il aura eu le temps de se calmer. Rien que d'y penser m'énerve, je déteste m'excuser quand ce n'est pas ma faute.

Peros est revenu au bout de dix minutes. Il ne nous a même pas jetés un regard, ce qui nous convenait parfaitement. La Tea Party s'est fini et nous avons tous commencés à nous diriger vers nos occupations. J'hésite entre suivre ses ordres de départ qui étaient de toujours l'accompagner ou suivre mon instinct de survie qui me cri d'aller rejoindre Mont D'or et les autres à la bibliothèque.

Définitivement, la bibliothèque paraît une meilleure option. La porte est ouverte. J'y rentre silencieusement. Mont D'or, Amande, Opéra, Galette, Moscato et Joconde sont là. Ils se retournent tous malgré ma discrétion. Leurs regards réprobateurs sont fixés sur moi.

\- « Alors, premièrement, ce n'est pas moi qui ai proposé ça et, deuxièment, je pensais que ce serait moins aggressif. Je compte aller m'excuser plus tard donc, pas la peine de me réprimander.

\- Tu as tout de même eu de la chance de finir entière. On a tous cru que l'on irait te repêcher à la petite cuillère.

\- Elle a raison, on pensait déjà à ton discours de funéraille, ahah ! »

Joconde et Moscato ont détendu l'ambiance et on s'est bien amusés pendant une heure ou deux. Avant que l'autre ne vienne me chercher.

La porte claque et tout le monde se retourne. Un Perospero de mauvaise humeur entre et se dirige vers nous.

\- « Je pensais t'avoir dit de me suivre et de ne pas venir ici. »

Vu son état, je vais jouer la prudence.

\- « Vous êtes partis avant que je ne le réalise et, étant donné que je ne savais où vous alliez, j'ai préféré me rendre à un endroit où vous me trouveriez facilement.

\- Cela n'a évidemment pas à voir avec ton désir de venir là en premier lieux ?

\- Noooooon. Peut-être. On y va ?

\- Oui. Attends moi dehors, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec mes frères et sœurs présents. »

Je dit au revoir à tout le monde et obéit. Nous rentrons à Candy après.

* * *

3 mois plus tard. L'armement est beaucoup plus long à maîtriser que l'orbservation. Je ne suis que capable de colorer mes mains pendant dix secondes. C'est déjà une avancée. Au final, je n'ai pas eu à m'excuser auprès de Peros. Tant mieux. Pendant une promenade, je m'arrête devant l'hôpitale. Malgré l'interdiction, je vais voir Amadeus à peu près deux fois par semaine. On a pu s'expliquer la première fois et il viendra volontiers avec moi quand je devrai fuir.

 _Il est 22h. Ça fait 2 jours que l'on est rentré de Whole Cake. Il n'y avait que deux gardes pour surveiller Ama. J'ai pu pénétrer dans ses appartements facilement avec mon fruit du démon. Il n'est pas encore là. Un vrai bourreau de travail, comme d'habitude. Je m'installe sur le canapé en attendant. La porte s'ouvre. Il fait les gros yeux quand il me voit et met ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier._

 _\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne m'a vu entrer. Je suis soulagée de voir que tu vas bien._

 _\- Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs ! Heureux de te revoir aussi._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois._

 _\- Ooh pas grave, j'ai juste failli y passer. Tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à l'énerver à ce point. »_

 _Je lui raconte le passage de l'île des hommes-poissons._

 _\- « C'était pas l'idée la plus brillante que t'ais eu mais je te comprend._

 _\- Autant que je suis contente de te voir, c'est pour te prévenir que je suis là. Big Mom m'a laissée un an avant d'intégrer totalement l'équipage. Par mariage. Je m'enfuirai juste avant par un moyen sûr. Cependant, les récents évènements-_

 _\- Ma mort par bonbonfication._

 _\- Entre autre. Donc, ça m'a fait prendre une décision. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi sinon, la tâche jaune te tuera. »_

 _Il soupire et prend un air sérieux._

 _\- « Je me doûtais que tu ne resterais pas. Ma vie ici a pas mal changée depuis ton arrivée. Avant, le ministre ignorait qui j'étais et ça allait bien comme ça. Maintenant, il veut ma peau. »_

 _J'avale ma salive devant la reproche._

 _\- « Cependant, malgré toutes mes années ici, je n'ai jamais trouvé une amie comme travail me prenait tout mon temps et, même si les gens m'étaient reconnaissants, aucun n'a essayé de voir quelqu'un derrière le médecin. Pour l'avoir fait, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Tu es ma seule amie et la personne qui a tout fait pour me protéger. Alors, c'est évident que je t'accompagne ! »_

 _Je me jette dans ses bras et lui fais un calin à lui briser le dos._

Un garde me sort de ma rêverie.

\- « Perospero-sama ordonne que vous le rejoignez dans son bureau sur le champ. »

J'arrive à la confiserie et me dirige naturellement vers son bureau. Il est en train crier dans un escargophone.

\- « Comment tu as pu les laisser seuls ?! Je me fiche de tes raisons, j'arrive par les miroirs, prépare un bateau ! »

Devant ce ton, j'hésite à demander ce qu'il se passe. Les tensions entre nous deux ont beau être retombées pour la plupart, il tient toujours à montrer que c'est lui qui dirige. Je reste donc silencieuse. Il relève la tête pour me regarder.

\- « Brownie a laissé les enfants sans surveillance sur un bateau pour l'anniversaire d'Anglais. Les enfants ont remontés l'ancre et sont partis en mer pour faire comme les « grands ». Brownie a dû s'absenter pour une affaire, alors c'est nous qui y allons. »

On sentait dans son ton que la dite affaire ne valaient pas de laisser leurs jeunes frères et sœurs seuls. Ce que j'approuve totalement. Les enfants, ça se surveille. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivés. Si mes souvenirs sont exactes, l'île de Brownie est en frontière. Il faut absolument les rattraper avant qu'ils sortent du territoire. Brûlée arrive et elle est aussi catastrophée et en colère que Perospero. On arrive directement sur le bateau qui met les voiles.


	22. Chapter 22

**Keol : Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :) "euphorique", t'y vas fort quand même xD**

 **Bonne lecture à tous/toutes !**

* * *

La mer est silencieuse, ce qui est d'autant plus inquiétant quand on sait que l'on cherche des enfants. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Peu importe l'origine, les enfants sont innocents (jusqu'à un certain âge). Ils ne sont que ce que les adultes qui s'en occupent en font. Perospero à l'air inquiet lui-aussi. Compréhensif, en tant qu'aîné de la famille, il se doit être d'être le plus responsable. Malgré tout ce qu'il nous a fait à Ama et à moi, je ressens de la sympathie pour lui devant cette situation. Un escargophone sonne et il répond directement.

\- «Vous avez repéré les enfants?

\- Oui! Mais nous avons aussi repérés un navire étranger qui se dirige vers eux. Nous vous envoyons les coordonnées de navigation. »

Il raccroche et ordonné aux soldats de suivre les données.

\- «Perorin! Il ne manquait pas plus que ça. Des ennemis pendant l'unique disparition des enfants.

\- J'espère juste que l'on arrivera avant eux. Sinon, vous n'avez pas de moyens plus rapides que ce bateau? Nous avions un mini sous-marin dans mon équi-ancien équipage. Je pourrais aussi aller plus vite par voie céleste. »

Il semble songeur avant de sourire.

\- «J'étais tellement inquiet que j'en ai oublié mes capacités. Je peux me déplacer plus rapidement sur l'eau. Tu m'accompagne en volant, nous y serons plus vite en effet. Candy Sea Slug! »

Et il saute par dessus bord. Je me transforme, prête à aller le chercher s'il se noie. Perdre la seule force colossale du navire avec des ennemis en approche n'est pas une très bonne idée. Mais cela n'a servi à rien. Il s'est réceptionné sur l'eau et semble marcher dessus. En m'approchant, je remarque une vague de bonbon sous ses pieds. C'est ingénueux! En cas de bateau coulé, il ne sera pas autant embêté que les autres mangeurs de fruits du démon. Il me fait signe de tête et nous nous élançons à toute vitesse.

 **POV Anglais**

Tout le monde est en train de chanter et de rire, et le gâteau va être apporté. J'ai trop hâte! Je vois pas pourquoi Dolce et Drage ne voulaient pas qu'on parte seuls en mer. On a pas à écouter les ordres de nos frères et sœurs! J'entend une grande explosion. Tout le monde tourne vers la source. Un bateau pirate est visible. Qui serait assez fou pour s'introduire sur le territoire de Mama?! Leur drapeau ressemble à une sorte de soleil épais avec une bouche cousue. Celui que je suppose être le capitaine s'avance en avant sur la proue. Il n'est pas très grand comparé à ma famille mais il a un bras avec une prothèse mécanique. C'est trop cool! Il est assez rapproché pour que je puisse l'entendre.

«Hein?! Pourquoi il ya que des gosses? C'est le navire d'un Yonko, il doit y avoir un équipage à détruire! Ils se foutent vraiment de nous! Armez les canons et coulez-moi ce navire! »

Ça, c'est moins cool. Tout le monde panique et se met à pleurer. La plus agée de nous tous à 11 ans, personne ne sait comment se défendre. Les boulets sont tirés et nous fonces dessus. Je ferme les yeux douloureusement, attendant la suite.

«Candy Wall! »

 **Fin POV Anglais**

Le mur de bonbon se lève juste à temps devant les enfants. C'était pas loin. Avec le navire, on ne serait pas arrivés au bon moment. Je reconnais les adversaires comme l'équipage de Eustass « Captain » Kidd, un des supernovas de Sabaody. Cet enfoiré a osé tirer sur des enfants ! Je vais le tuer !

Je saute par dessus le mur et attéris sur le pont du navire de Kidd. L'équipage se met en position d'attaque. Le second, Killer si ma mémoire est bonne, s'avance.

« Je te reconnais, tu fais parti de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille. Tu es intervenue à MarineFord aussi ! Que fais-tu ici, sur le territoire de Big Mom ? »

Kidd semble me reconsidérer. Il fronce les sourcils ( inexistants ), attendant la réponse.

« Je vous retourne la question. D'ailleurs, j'en ai une autre. D'où vous vous attaquez à des enfants sans défense ?! »

Mon visage est déformé par la rage. Je ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prennent aux gosses. Voyant qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponse, Kidd fait signe à ses hommes de m'attaquer, tandis que Killer et lui se retournent vers le mur de bonbon qui fond. Grave erreur. Ils ont dû se préparer avant d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde mais, comme tout les pirates du Paradis, ils n'avaient sûrement jamais entendu parler de haki. Ceux qui ne le maîtrisent pas ici sont morts. Ils n'ont pas pu l'apprendre en si peu de temps sans avoir quelqu'un pour le faire. Donc, en sachant que je peux prédire leurs mouvements avec l'observation et augmenter légèrement ma force avec l'armement, même moi, qui leur était inférieure il y a quelques mois, je suis capable de les battres. Ils vont passer un sale moment mais ils comprendront la différence entre nous et les pirates du Nouveau Monde.

 **POV Kidd**

Je m'en fous de cette fille, par contre, celui qui a fait le mur doit être puissant. Un sourire sanguinaire prend place sur mon visage. Je vais le dégommer ! Le mur fond et un type apparaît. Il est ridicule. Maigre et des couleurs insupportables. Killer m'avait prévenu que les pirates de Big Mom avaient un goût particulier de vêtements mais ça dépasse les attentes ! Il s'assoit sur la rambarde de son navire et nous observe. Pourquoi il se ramène pas ?! Il a peur ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il regarde derrière moi mais je vois pas pourquoi. Il affiche un grand sourire et rigole. Le soupire surpris de Killer finit par me faire me retourner. Tout mes hommes sont à terre. La fille tient Heat par le cou et je vois du sang couler de sa tête et de ses épaules. C'est quoi ce merdier ? Elle n'est pas une supernovas, elle ne devrait même pas pouvoir le battre ! En plus, elle a pas une égratignure.

Elle se tourne vers nous avec un sourire fou. Je cris à Killer de reculer. Elle va me le payer. J'utilise mon pouvoir pour soulever toutes les armes du bateau et les faire s'abattre sur elle. Je ressent une douleur au visage avant de m'encastrer dans une cabine. J'ai à peine le temps de relever la tête avant qu'un pied ne s'appuie sur ma poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer. Son regard est comme son sourire. C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis plus fort qu'elle ! Elle n'est qu'une vermine d'un équipage inférieur, même pas le capitaine. Elle lève sa main et je vois que son poing est devenu noir.

« Ça, c'est pour les enfants. »

Son coup me fais traverser la coque du navire. Je peux pas me relever. Merde ! Je vois du bas Killer tenter de la frapper. Elle esquive et vole jusqu'au navire de Big Mom. Killer me fait remonter sur le pont tandis que le navire s'éloigne. L'enfoirée et le gars jaune nous regardent partir avec des sourires satisfaits. Merde ! Ils me le paieront !


	23. Chapter 23

**Vemaria : oui le traducteur est embêtant ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai retiré mais il avait changé plein de mots. Merci :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous/toutes !**

* * *

Le retour se fait bien plus tranquillement. Enfin, pas trop pour les enfants. Ils sont en train de se faire sermonner par Perospero pour leur prise de risque. Les punitions dans cette famille sont vraiment bizarre. S'il m'était venue l'envie de faire ça au même âge, ma grand-mère m'aurait tellement bottée les fesses que j'aurais pas pu m'asseoir pendant deux semaines. Eux, ils sont juste privés de goûter pendant une semaine. Je sens mon enfant intérieur remonter devant une injustice pareil. Lorsqu'il a fini, Peros se tourne vers moi.

\- « Ces amateurs étaient des rookies de ta génération, c'est ça ? Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de l'écart entre Sabaody et maintenant ? »

Je grimace devant son ton de « je-sais-tout » supérieur. On faisait pas le poids avant, je le savais déjà, la tâche.

\- « Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. De toute façon, ils vont bien finir par maîtriser le haki. Ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à Sabaody savent s'adapter. D'ailleurs, toi aussi à un moment, tu as dû apprendre le haki, c'est pas inné.

\- Hmf ! Perorin, vous qui avez vécu paisiblement sur les quatres bleues, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point ça a toujours fait parti de nos vies. La plus grande chose que vous aillez eu à affronter avant le Paradis était un petit monstre marin qui rôdait autour de l'île ou un pirate avec 10 000 000 berrys sur sa tête qui se prenait pour un dieu. Depuis ma naissance, j'ai vu Mama affronter les autres empereurs et des rookies ambitieux. Même avec des primes de 300 000 000 ou 400 000 000 berrys, elle les écrasait comme des moucherons.

\- Whooo, depuis ta naissance ? Ça doit faire un bon bout de temps ! »

Dès la fin de ma phrase, il me donne un coup de canne sur la tête.

\- « Je n'ai que 49 ans, jeune sotte !

\- Oula ! On va pas tarder à avoir la crise de la cinquantaine ! »

J'esquive son coup cette fois et me met à courir. L'ambiance est plutôt bonne enfant. Compte tenu que je viens de massacrer un équipage il y a une demi-heure et que j'ai encore du sang sur mes vêtements, le spectacle doit être plutôt troublant.

\- « Au fait, tu es né quand ?

\- 14 mars. Toi ?

\- 31 juillet.

\- … C'est dans deux semaines.

\- Possible. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps depuis le début du voyage. »

Je me retourne quand les pas derrière moi s'arrêtent. Il me regarde, l'air songeur. Non. Non, il a pas le droit.

\- « INTERDICTION formelle d'organiser une fête de tout type que ce soit ! Je déteste prendre la parole devant du monde. »

Il cligne des yeux et fait une tentative de sourire innocent.

\- « Si tu veux... Simple curiosité, ça te fera quel âge ?

\- ...28 ans. »

Après nous avoir entendu courir, les enfants ont fini par venir et poser des questions. Il les a ligués contre moi. Il est mort.

\- « Mais c'est hyper important- C'est ton jour- En plus y a des cadeaux ! »

L'arrivée est une bénédiction car ils arrêtent enfin de me dire à quel point c'est bien. Une fois sur l'île, Brûlée nous attendait. Big Mom a ordonné le retour express de tout les enfants à Whole Cake Island, ainsi que Brownie, Perospero et moi. Brownie, qui ne fait normalement que dormir, a l'air paniqué et cherche à se justifier auprès de son frère et de sa sœur. Aucun ne l'écoute.

* * *

Nous aterrissons directement dans la salle du trône. Big Mom se tourne vers nous et, pour une fois, elle ne sourit pas. Malgré les enfants qui viennent directement lui parler et expliquer ce qui s'est passé de manière incompréhensible étant donné leur nombre, elle garde son regard sur Brownie qui s'approche, honteux. Les deux autres se sont arrêtés à ving bon mètres de leur mère.

\- « Mama, je peux tout expliquer... »

Ne jamais commencer une explication comme ça. Étonnement, elle ne crie pas mais sa voix est doucereuse.

\- « Quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer le fait que tu es laissé les enfants SEULS sur navire ? Mamama, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça. »

Brownie se met à suer à grosses gouttes. Le visage de Big Mom s'assombrit et ses yeux commencent à former des tourbillons. Je me met à moitié derrière Peros, au cas où.

\- « Talk or Life ! »

Brownie pousse un cri et se met à courir vers les portes. Son âme commence à s'échapper de son corps et Big Mom l'attrape.

\- « Trente ans ! »

Il tombe à terre, évanoui. Ou mort. Big Mom se calme et Peros s'approche de Brownie. Les enfants ont des têtes coupables. Ils s'en veulent d'avoir causé ça.

\- « Vivant. »

La tension retombe pour les enfants et moi. Le reste de la fratrie présente à Whole Cake entre par la grande porte. On me fait gentiment comprendre de « dégager le plancher ». Merci Daifuku.

* * *

Devinez où j'ai été me réfugier après ça ? Bibliothèque, évidemment. C'est d'ailleurs là que m'ont trouvée tout ceux qui me cherchés. A savoir la moitié de la fratrie. Tout les enfants jusqu'à 18 ans, Mont D'or, Galette, Poire, Opéra, Chiffon, Joconde, Raisin, etc. Je soulève un sourcil devant cet attroupement. A ce que je sache, je n'ai pas affronté Katakuri cette fois. Yuen est le premier à prendre la parole.

\- « Alors, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire ? »

Ce qui leur sert de frère aîné va subir les pires atrocités ( de leur point de vue ) auxquelles je pourrai penser une fois revenue à Candy Island. La question qui n'en est pas une est posée de manière presque innocente. Presque.

\- « Votre frère vient de se faire prendre 30 ans de vie et c'est tout ce qui vous interresse ?

\- Mama lui rendra quand il se sera fait pardonner. Maintenant, arrête d'éviter la question.

\- Non.

\- Du coup, tu vas avoir le même âge que nous. ( Poire )

\- Mama a déjà décidé. La fin de ta mise à l'épreuve approche alors ce sera un anniversaire-tournoi avec le reste de la famille. Tout le monde après, et y compris, les décuplets, y participera. » ( Raisin )

Génial ! Je vais me faire dégommer en famille ! Avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Smoothie, Citron et Cinnamon. Je sais plus très bien quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté de rire des prénoms de cette famille. La première a l'air aussi calme et sereine que d'habitude, Citron a un léger sourire et la dernière a une moue renfrognée. Smoothie s'avance.

\- « Merci d'avoir sauvée les enfants.

\- Hmf ! N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurez pu le faire !

\- Oui, mais pourtant c'est elle qui l'a fait, Cinnamon. **elle se tourne vers moi** D'ailleurs, c'était contre l'un de la génération de ton capitaine. Il avait une prime supérieure à lui, je crois ?

\- Oui, légèrement.

\- Ça montre bien qu'elle a progressé. »

\- Cinnamon sourit.

\- « On verra bien dans deux semaines. Je demanderai à être l'une des premières à t'affronter. Comme ça, je suis sûre que personne ne te battra avant moi. Prépare toi. »

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

\- « Je marche pas très bien sous la menace. Surtout quand la personne ne sait que parler. »

Le défi est lancé.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, merci d'avoir patienté un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Le retard est du a un petit séjour aux urgences ( rien de grave ). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me suis concentrée les deux prochaines semaines sur l'observation. Je n'aurais pas fait assez de progrès avec l'armement pour que ça vaille le coup. Au pire, il me suffira de me mettre en colère. Perospero n'a pas retenu sa puissance pendant l'entrainement donc j'étais encore plus motivée à ne pas me prendre un coup.

Whole Cake Island, sommet du château. Un vaste champ de bataille s'y tient maintenant. Contrairement au combat contre Katakuri, qui n'était pas prévu, celui-ci est bien organisé. Big Mom arrive.

\- « Mes enfants ! Et Cui-cui. Aujourd'hui a lieu un petit tournoi pour vous départager et régler les différents. »

Petit tournoi ? On est 72 à participer ! Exceptée Brûlée qui ne veut pas se battre contre sa fratrie, Lola et Chiffon, tout le monde qui a plus de 16 ans participe. Le baron Tamago tire un rideau pour dévoiler une affiche géante. L'ordre des combats. I pools de 18 combattants, donc 9 combats au premier tour.

 **Pool 2**

Noisette Cinnamon

Mont D'or Cara

Opéra Poire

Yuen Praline

Bavarois Joscarpone

Newgo Myukuru

Dosmarch Amande

Macaron Gala

Cerise Joconde

Chaque prénom est en face de son adversaire. Je cherche autour et trouve le regard de Mont D'or. Il lève les yeux au ciel lorsque je lui tire la langue. Les plus puissants sont rassemblés dans la pool 1.

 **Pool 1**

Katakuri Brownie

Cracker Nusstorte

Smoothie Galette

Compote Perospero

Cabaletta Mascarpone

Citron Raisin

Daifuku Snack

Basskarte Moscato

Oven Counter

J'en connais un qui est mal barré ! Apparemment, Brownie ne s'est toujours pas fait pardonner. Mais le Compote/Perospero devrait intéressant. Vito les décrivait comme des monstres tout les deux. Chaque pool va faire ses combats dans son coin.

* * *

 **Pool 2**

Noisette contre Cinnamon. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'une des deux est vraiment plus motivée que l'autre. Noisette va se reposer après avoir été éjecté du terrain. Heureusement qu'il y a une zone, comme ça, il suffit de faire sortir l'adversaire, pas nécessairement d'être plus fort. Il va s'asseoir dans les gradins. Cinnamon passe à côté de moi avec un regard triomphant ( oui, j'ai du beaucoup lever la tête pour le voir ).

\- « Ne t'avise pas de perdre sans que ce soit moi ! »

Je m'avance sans lui répondre. Mont D'or est en face, avec un grand sourire. D'après ce que j'ai compris, son fruit du démon lui permet aussi de créer une sorte d'illusion dans l'esprit de l'autre, qu'il commande à sa guise. Il faut donc faire abstraction de ce que l'on voit. Pour quelqu'un sans haki, ce serait quasiment impossible.

Comme prévu, dès le combat commencé, un monde de couleurs vives et de bâtiments ondulants apparaissent. Je ferme les yeux. J'esquive un coup de feu ( avec des balles à blanc ). Mont D'or est certes un stratège doué mais le combat solo n'est pas son fort. Il est bien plus efficace dans une armée où son pouvoir perturbe l'adversaire. Là, c'est vite réglé. Je suis plus rapide. Ses balles passent toujours à 10cm de moi tandis que je m'élance vers lui en ouvrant les yeux. Lorsque je l'atteins dans les airs ( il est debout sur des livres volants ), il ne peut pas me viser et se prend un coup qui le pousse hors-zone.

J'atterris à côté des autres. Cinnamon a l'air satisfaite. Les autres vainqueurs sont Opéra, Yuen, Joscarpone, Newgo, Amande, Macaron (une des décuplet) et Joconde. Autant, la plupart des combats étaient bien joués, autant Amande a juste eu besoin de un coup sans se forcer.

 **Deuxième tour**

Cinnamon Cara

Opéra Yuen

Newgo Amande

Macaron Joconde

Je plains Newgo. Cinnamon est déjà sur le terrain avec sa lance. Le message est clair, pas de quartier. J'y vais avec une dague à mon short et un glaive dans la main. Contrairement à ce qu'elle a l'air de penser, je ne suis pas une combattante. Rapide et précis se rapproche plus de l'assassinat. Un combat qui s'éternise n'est jamais bon signe pour moi. Mais, ça, elle ne le sait pas. Elle pense faire un combat frontale.

Le départ est donné et je m'élance vers elle de front. Elle se prépare à intercepter le coup mais je lâche le glaive au dernier moment. Avec la force qu'elle y a mis, il vole au loin vers un autre groupe. Pendant qu'elle l'observe avec incrédulité, je lui met un coup avec la poignée de la dague dans le ventre, espérant la faire assez reculer. Elle recule de un mètre et se plie légèrement en deux. Pas bon pour moi ça. J'esquive un revers de sa lance et elle se relève.

\- « C'est pas comme ça qu'on se bat !

\- C'est comme ça que je me bats ! »

Elle enrage devant mon sourire et se jette sur moi. La colère laisse toujours des ouvertures dans un combat. Je la regarde approcher et tend les mains au sol, prête à frapper dès que je remarquerai une ouverture dans sa course. Elle n'est que à quatre mètres lorsque j'en vois une. Flanc droit. Je jette ma dague dans sa cuisse droite pour l'empêcher de se protéger et la frappe violemment dans le flanc, l'envoyant dans la foule.

Foule ?! En plus de notre pool, la 1er pool est là aussi. Je les regarde sans comprendre et Perospero me montre ce qu'il a dans la main. Un glaive. MON glaive ! Tout à l'heure, c'est dans le premier groupe qu'elle l'a envoyé aussi fort !

\- « Même dans un combat organisé, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de déranger les autres, perorin. »

Je prend un air qui se veut coupable.

\- « C'est elle qui l'a shooté ! (oui, je suis une gamine) D'ailleurs, qui se l'est pris ?

\- Tu ne te bats jamais à l'épée, donc pourquoi maintenant ? Cracker s'est fait érafler l'épaule. »

Je me retourne pour le repérer. Il me lance un regard noir et regarde son épaule avec affliction. En plus, c'est tombé sur celui qui aime pas souffrir.

\- « Attends avant de la retirer, je vais te faire une compresse. »

Katakuri s'occupe de Cinnamon et de sa cuisse. La pool 1 fronce les sourcils.

\- « Les combats devaient avoir lieu Uniquement avec des armes en bois. Pourquoi avez-vous de vraies armes, vous deux ? »

Je regarde Compote sans comprendre. On ne m'a jamais dis ça. Cinnamon baisse la tête.

\- « Je-je voulais juste régler ça dans un vrai combat. Désolée, grande sœur. »

Elle a l'air sincère donc je me retiens de lui faire remarquer qu'elle serait morte dès le premier coup si je n'avais pas utilisé la poignée de la dague mais la lame.

Chacun retourne dans sa pool et reste des combats ont lieu. Yuen, Amande et Macaron l'emportent. Mon prochain adversaire est donc Yuen. Un sourire vengeur se met sur mes lèvres. Il ne va pas savoir ce qui lui arrive. J'y vais à mains nues, pas besoin de cacher mes intentions. Mains à terre, prête à m'élancer. Il sourit et se moque légèrement.

\- « Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant que tu vas te battre. Là, tu n'arriveras pas à me frapper. »

Je continue de sourire et attend le top départ. Une fois donné, j'y vais. Il esquive sur la gauche et se prépare à frapper avec un bâton. Je balance mes hanches à gauche, sous son bras, et enroule mes jambes autour de son ventre. Le coup ne me touche pas car je me plaque contre lui ( ma tête passe en dessous son bras ). Il bascule en arrière, je place mes mains en avant pour nous rattraper et balance mes jambes pour l'envoyer hors zone. Il se ramasse tête la première par terre tandis que mes pieds touchent délicatement le sol. Il se relève.

\- « C'est pas du jeu ! C'est un combat, pas du lancer !

\- Si j'avais vraiment voulu faire du lancer, ça n'aurait pas été du lancer de boulet ! C'est ma vengeance pour le coup foireux de la dernière fois. »

Il grommelle mais ne dit rien de plus. Je lui tire la langue et lui fais un sourire amical. On va boire et manger quelque chose pendant le prochain combat. C'est évident que Amande va gagner.

\- « Alors, pas trop stresser ? »

Les dents dans une tranche de brioche, je me retourne calmement vers lui.

\- « On ne peut pas gagner contre tout le monde. Amande sera surement ma limite dans cette pool. C'est pas pire que ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais été dans la pool 1.

\- Pas faux. En tout cas, c'est mieux que tu le prennes comme ça. Car tu n'arriveras à battre Amande-nee. Surtout qu'elle et Brûlée sont un peu énervées que tu es poignardée Cinna-nee.

\- C'est elle qui a voulu se battre comme ça ! C'est pas ma faute !

\- Arrête de sonner aussi gamine. »

Perospero arrive devant nous, accompagné de Mont D'or.

\- « Comment s'est passé votre combat, perorin ? J'ai du commencer le mien en même temps et vous avez finis bien avant. »

La demi-final de la pool 1 devait être Perospero contre Katakuri. Dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé avoir vu ça. Mont D'or explique.

\- « Cara s'est jetée sur Yuen et a enroulé ses jambes autour de lui pour l'envoyer hors zone.

\- ...Elle a fait quoi ? »

C'est vrai que dit comme ça, on dirait que l'ai agressé de manière plus qu'amicale. Mont D'or prend un air faussement innocent devant mon regard noir et la tête de Peros. Je veux pas que son aîné m'accuse d'agression sexuelle !

Avant qu'un mot puisse être dit, on m'appelle pour le combat contre Amande.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonne lecture à tout(e)s !**

* * *

Amande attend déjà dans la zone. En plus de notre pool, les éliminés de la pool 1 sont présents pour regarder. Je suppose qu'ils veulent s'assurer du bon déroulé de ce combat, contrairement à celui conte Cinnamon. Le dernier combat de leur pool est Katakuri contre Oven. Donc, pour eux, le résultat est vite calculé. Je prend un couteau et un bâton en bois. Amande a juste pris une épée, en bois elle aussi. Bon, allez ! Ne pas être pessimiste ! Il suffit de la faire sortir, pas de la battre. Compote lance le top départ :

\- « On ne veut pas de blessée cette fois. Alors contentez-vous de sortir l'adversaire. C'est parti ! »

Amande donne un coup d'épée qui passe juste à côté de moi. C'était pas loin. J'essaie de la frapper avec la dague mais elle pare tout. Je décide me mettre en équilibre sur le bâton pour arriver environ à la même taille. Elle tente un coup sur le côté gauche mais je bloque son bras avec ma jambe. En équilibre sur une jambe, j'envoie voler son chapeau en essayant de toucher son visage.

Mauvaise idée. Elle écrase sa cigarette entre ses lèvres de colère avant de m'asséner un violent coup. J'atterris presque hors limite. Vu son regard, j'aurais préféré y être directement. Yuen et Mont d'Or sont à quelques mètres de là.

\- « Tu penses qu'on va la récupérer en combien de morceaux après qu'elle ait fait ça, grand frère ?

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Amande passe en attaque et tente plusieurs frappes d'estoc. J'arrive difficilement à les esquiver et une m'atteint à l'épaule. Elle me fait lâcher le couteau. Je me baisse lorsqu'elle tente un coup en tenaille et me transforme en chouette. Serres en avant, je m'accroche à ses épaules pour la soulever. Elle me frappe avec le pommeau de l'épée, ce qui me fait lâcher prise. Avant que je ne puisse me reprendre, elle donne un coup en revers qui m'envoie hors zone.

Des acclamations éclatent autour de nous. Apparemment, les autres pools devaient se demander pourquoi il y avait la pool 1 ici car les deux tiers des participants ont observé le combat et applaudissent maintenant leur sœur. Je me relève en faisant abstraction de la douleur aux côtes. Amande a remis son chapeau et parle aux enfants en souriant. C'est la première fois que je la vois sourire en plusieurs mois. Ça lui va bien, elle a l'air plus accessible.

\- « Rien de cassé ? », demande Peros.

\- « Nope. Elle a du retenir ses coups.

\- Oui. Même si tu l'as vraiment énervée avec le chapeau, kukuku. Elle y tient beaucoup, alors évite d'y toucher à l'avenir, compris ?

\- Roger !

\- … Evite aussi de dire ça, sinon c'est Mama que tu vas énerver. Les quarts de finale ne vont pas tarder, il faut tout bouger pour créer un terrain plus grand. Viens, on verra mieux en se mettant en haut des tribunes. »

Il part en traversant la foule. J'avais plutôt prévu de regarder avec Mont d'Or, Yuen et les autres mais tant pis. Irriter Perospero n'est pas dans mes plans. Il reste encore trois mois, autant les passer du mieux possible.

J'arrive facilement à le repérer dans la foule. Son chapeau est difficile à manquer. Par contre, traverser la masse de gens jusqu'à lui quand on fait la moitié de leur taille. J'y suis presque donc je tend la main pour attraper son manteau. Plus que quelques centimètres... Il se retourne et remarque mon état. Je le vois rire.

\- « Sérieusement, tu ne pouvais tout simplement voler jusque là-bas ? »

Il marque un point. Réfléchir avant d'agir. C'est triste qu'il voit l'utilité de mon propre fruit du démon avant moi. Il me prend la main et nous arrivons en quelques secondes aux tribunes. Maintenant hors du monde, je tente de récupérer ma main.

\- « Laisse-la où elle est, perorin. Tu serais capable de tomber dans les escaliers. »

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur, qu'il ignore. À mi-chemin, je vois Poire me faire signe de la main. Peros continue mais je tente quand même.

\- « Diiiis, je peux me mettre avec mes amis ? »

J'ai l'impression de demander la permission à ma mère. Sérieusement, c'est pitoyable à tout juste 28 ans. Il se retourne et regarde vers eux, puis vers moi.

\- « Non. »

Je m'asseois sur les marches. C'est quand même à moi de choisir, je ne suis plus une gamine ! Son sourire s'accentue. Mauvais signe. Il se baisse et me soulève sans problème. Arrivés en haut, il me pose à côté de Compote et se met de l'autre côté. Ceux qui avaient observé ma tentative de rébellion sont maintenant éclatés de rire. Poire, Yuen et Mont d'Or en font parti. Je baisse la tête, rouge pivoine. Compote a les lèvres plissées à force de se retenir de rire. En relevant la tête, je remarque un détail. Il n'y a que les enfants de Big Mom sur cette tribune là. Les maris, femmes et alliés sont dans la tribune d'en face, dans l'autre longueur, tandis que Big Mom a un siège dans la largeur du terrain.

\- « Peros ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans l'autre tribune ?

\- Parce que je t'ai emmenée ici. Maintenant, si tu as fini avec tes questions, ça va commencer. »

Je tâche de mettre de côté le détail. Katakuri et Amande s'avancent sur le terrain. En sachant qu'il aurait pu gagner en quelques secondes, il est gentil et la laisse attaquer pendant quelques minutes avant de la mettre hors zone. Son fan club applaudit à tout rompre et brandit des pancartes de son visage. Il retourne en bordure de terrain et les prochains adversaires s'approchent. Il y a Opéra et un autre que je ne connais pas. Celui ci mène a danse et finit par gagner après quelques minutes. La finale se déroule comme le premier combat. Katakuri défend et gagne lorsqu'il le souhaite. Une fois le tournoi terminé, les aînés Charlotte demandent à tout le monde de rester sur les bords de salle le temps de remettre en place la tea party. Je peux enfin me défiler pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

\- « Et la voi-là ! Tu aimes vraiment te donner en spectacle, toi.

\- En rajoute pas, Joscarpone.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu rentres en contradiction avec Peros-nee ?

\- C'est lui qui s'évertue à me pourrir la vie, Mont d'Or ! »

Ben okay, j'exagère sur ce coup là. Il voulait juste que je vois mieux les combats et je n'avais pas promis de les regarder avec les autres. Et, en l'occurence, tant que je n'insulte pas l'équipage, il reste calme ( sauf quand je lui joue des tours ).

\- « Diiis, on a eu une idée. Si-

\- NON ! »

La réponse vient non seulement de moi, mais aussi de tout les autre, exceptés Yuen et les jumeaux. Hors de question de répéter la même erreur.

\- « Bon, ce serait sympa de la part de Peros de nous laisser plus de cinq minutes avec toi cette fois.

\- Ouai sinon on aura pas l'occasion. »

Je regarde Poire et Galette sans comprendre.

\- « L'occasion de quoi ? »

Tout le monde affiche un grand sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon. Quelqu'un de derrière me soulève sur ses épaules tandis que les jumeaux me balancent chacun un seau d'eau. Les autres jettent des paillettes qui se collent à mes vêtements et mes cheveux.

\- « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Ceux occupés à remettre les tables se tourne vers nous, ainsi que le reste des invités. En poussant une mèche de cheveux à paillettes rouge, je remarque toute l'attention qu'ils ont attiré. Ma monture ( Moscato ) me repose à terre. La plupart des invités rient. Big Mom a aussi l'air de s'amuser. Une tea party sans bonne humeur serait un désastre pour elle ( et donc pour tout le monde ). Une main se pose sur épaule.

\- « Ces couleurs te vont à ravir, gamine. Et aussi, joyeux anniversaire, perorin .»

Candyman et ses sarcasme. Je me retourne vers lui avec un léger sourire.

\- « Neeeeh Peros ? Calin !

\- Hein ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je l'enlace. En plus de son manteau jaune, il arbore maintenant des paillettes vertes, violettes et roses. Les enfants applaudissent et en veulent aussi. Au bout de 10min, ils sont tous recouverts. La tea party continue. Je passe voir tout le monde. Chiffon et Bege. Elle a l'air de bonne humeur et lui, m'interdit de l'approcher tant que je ne serais pas changé. Vito finit avec des paillettes en me proposant de danser. Pekoms et Tamago sont heureux que tout se passe bien. Praline a abandonné dès le début du tournoi pour passer son temps avec Aladine. Le gâteau sera bientôt emmené alors tout le monde va s'asseoir. Contrairement aux autres fois, ma place est à la table de Big Mom. Ça doit être dû au fait que c'est mon anniversaire.

Le portrait de Mother Caramel est emmené. Normalement, je suis assez éloignée de cette table donc je ne l'ai jamais vu. Une fois le portrait posé, je l'observe avec curiosité. Son visage me dit quelque chose. Mias où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ? Big Mom brise ma réflexion.

\- « Ma mama. Tout le monde. Ce tournoi a été des plus divertissant. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, c'est l'anniversaire de notre petit oiseau. Normalement, j'aurais attendu un mois avant pour l'annoncer, mais étant donné cette occasion. Dans trois mois, elle rejoindra officiellement l'équipage. Je vais donc vous annoncez avec qui se scellera cette union. »

* * *

 **Alors ? Ce sera qui selon vous ? ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Keol : Peut être ;)**

 **Son D Akira : même réponse et merci :)**

 **Venaria : Je n'avais pas pensé à Cracker, mais ce serait drôle xD À voir !**

 **Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

* * *

Comment passer d'un moment agréable à ça. Tout le monde est maintenant tourné vers Big Mom et moi. Même si je sais que, au final, ce mariage n'aura pas lieu car je serai partie, c'est toujours malaisant.

\- « Vous êtes tout les deux des personnes qui privilégiez l'information et l'efficacité, je suis sûre que votre duo sera très utile à l'équipage. Dans trois mois, nous célébrerons le mariage de Mont d'Or et Cara ! »

Je blêmis d'un coup. En tournant la tête vers Mont d'Or, je vois qu'il a l'air tout aussi surpris. À travers le tumulte des applaudissement à l'annonce, je loupe le regard inquiet des plus âgés de la famille vers leur frère aîné.

 **POV Compote**

Peros est complètement livide. Il m'a l'air imprévisible, je préfère garder un œil sur lui. Katakuri et Amande l'observent aussi. Parler à Mama n'aura pas suffit

 _Salle du trône, deux jours avant la tea party. La plupart des aîné(e)s sont rassemblés avec leur mère._

 _\- « Cara se mariera à Mont d'Or. Leurs aptitudes et capacités à obtenir des informations seront utiles._

 _\- Mama. »_

 _Comme je m'y attendais, Peros-nee intervient. Nous avons tous remarqué qu'il s'était attaché sans doute plus qu'il ne le faut à cette gamine. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il obtienne gain de cause avec Mama. Lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête, c'est suis ou meurs._

 _\- « Hmm ?_

 _\- Si elle reste à Whole Cake ou va à Cheese Island, je ne pourrai plus l'entraîner. Elle est encore loin d'avoir fini de maîtriser les bases des deux hakis. Son niveau stagnera._

 _\- Et que suggères-tu ? »_

 _À son sourire, elle connait déjà la réponse._

 _\- « Perorin. Que je sois son époux._

 _\- Perospero. Tu es mon premier enfant. Je ne t'ai jamais marié car je n'ai jamais trouvé quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui me paraissait assez enviable pour y engager mon premier enfant. »_

 _Même si je le savais déjà, ça fait toujours mal de l'entendre. Je suis sa première fille. Unique comme Peros, ce qui est assez rare dans notre famille. Pourtant, elle n'a pas hésité à me marier lorsqu'une grande flotte lui a été proposé. Elle accorde à ses enfants plus ou moins de confiance. Les aînés en ont généralement plus. Mais de nous tous, c'est à Perospero qu'elle en accorde le plus. Il m'est même déjà venu de penser qu'elle l'aimait comme une mère devrait aimer ses enfants. Ce qui pourrais paraître impossible en connaissant son caractère. Je me demande si elle cédera à sa demande._

 **Fin POV Compote**

De retour à Candy. Perospero m'a traînée ici dès la fin de la tea party. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Pour son état, j'hésite entre furieux et choqué. Etant donné que je tiens à la vie, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir.

Au bout d'une semaine, il a l'air de s'être calmé. Je vais pouvoir lui poser la question qui me dérange depuis la party. Je ne croise aucun gardes sur le chemin vers son bureau. La plupart ont discrètement pris leurs distances quand il en a envoyé un dans le mur pour avoir « respiré trop fort » à côté de lui. À peine à fleur de peau je vous dis. Il relève la tête lorsque j'entre, la main déjà prête à renvoyer quiconque le dérange. Il s'arrête quand il remarque que c'est moi.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Oui, j'ai passé une excellente semaine, même si mon entraîneur a séché la rencontre hebdomadaire. Et toi ?

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à passer par la fenêtre, perorin ?

\- Paix. Je viens juste pour éclaircir un point.

\- Sur le haki ?

\- Non. Sur Mother Caramel.

\- Je ne sais presque rien sur elle. Mama dit juste que c'est sa bienfaitrice. Toute personne qui demande plus de précision finit mal.

\- Même ses enfants ?

\- Dès mon enfance, Streusen m'a interdit de lui poser des question dessus si je tenais à la vie. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me demandais juste son âge et d'où elle venait.

\- Selon Streusen, elle avait environ 80 ans à sa mort donc elle aurait dans les 140 ans aujourd'hui. »

Tout colle. J'hésite à partager ce que je sais avec Peros.

\- « Maintenant, pourquoi cet engouement pour elle ? »

Je lui tend une vieille photo.

\- « Elle représente ma grand-mère et sa sœur. Enfin, arrière-grand-mère mais comme mes parents et mes grand-parents sont mort, je l'ai toujours appelée grand-mère. Ils faisaient une croisière lorsque j'avais 3 jours et elle était resté pour s'occuper de moi car ils passaient dans une zone, donc je ne pouvais pas venir. Ça a pas loupé, attaque de pirate, le bateau a coulé avec tout le monde à bord. À 102 ans, elle s'est retrouvé avec un bébé sur le dos. Mais elle m'a bien éduquée, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse.

Enfin bref. Elle me parlait beaucoup de sa sœur. Elles étaient très pauvre à l'époque et sa sœur faisait tout pour s'occuper d'elle. À un moment, quand elle a eu 15 ans, elle l'a amenée à West Blue et lui a achetée une maison. Elle ne l'a plus jamais revue après. Mais elles communiquaient par lettres et sa sœur lui envoyait de l'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait autant d'argent car sa sœur ne répondait pas. Ça devait pas être très légal. Elle n'a plus entendu parler d'elle depuis ses 70 ans.

Aussi, elle m'a nommée en hommage en cette sœur. »

Peros semble avoir du mal à tout emmagasiner d'un coup. Je le comprend, ça semble invraisemblable.

\- « Cara. Pour Caramel ? Ça voudrait dire que- Oh putain, tu compliques toujours toutes les situations ! »

Je lui laisse le temps de digérer. Il finit par regarder la photo et sourire.

\- « Je t'empreinte ça, il faut que j'aille parler à quelqu'un.

\- Ça commence par un « Big » et ça finit par un « Mom » ?

\- Possible. »

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui en parler. Ma réflexion doit se voir car il me rassure directement.

\- « Mama adore Mother, tu ne crains rien. Au contraire, tu crains encore moins qu'avant maintenant. On se voit demain pour la rencontre. Au revoir, perorin. »

Il s'empresse d'appeler Brûlée et de se rendre sur Whole Cake. Je ne suis quand même pas rassurée.

 **POV Big Mom**

Je m'apprête à aller voir Streusen pour un gâteau lorsque quelqu'un sort de l'un des miroirs de la salle du trône. Perospero. Ça va faire un semaine qu'il n'a pas communiqué avec l'île et qu'il boude. C'est assez rare venant de lui donc j'ai laissé passer. Il tient quelque chose dans la main et a un sourire jusqu'au oreille.

\- « Bonjour, Mama ! J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, perorin. »

Il me tend une photo. Il y a deux jeunes femmes dessus. En y regardant mieux, celle de gauche a l'air familière. Je blanchit en réalisant. Mother !

\- « C'est-Comment tu... ?

\- Cette photo représente Mother avec sa jeune sœur. Qui est l'arrière grand-mère de Cara. »

Il a un sourire satisfait. Ça veut dire que le sang de Mother vit encore ! Cette gamine. Je sourit. Elle était destinée à se retrouver ici. Après tout ce temps, je retrouve enfin Mother. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que Perospero parle.

\- « Alors, Mama, donner à notre famille un(e) enfant descendant(e) à la fois de Mother et de toi. Est-ce que ça paraît assez enviable pour y engager ton premier enfant ? »

Ses yeux sont plissés par la satisfaction de la victoire. Mon énorme sourire lui suffit comme réponse.

* * *

 **Ce coup là, je le préparais depuis le départ xD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Venaria : Oui à moitié. Tant mieux si tu aimes sa jalousie car il y en a aussi dans ce chapitre xD**

 **Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

* * *

Ça va faire bientôt une heure qu'il est parti. Est-ce que j'ai fait n'importe quoi ou alors sauver ma peau de ce mariage ? Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas qu'il est revenu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et je me tourne vers lui. Contrairement à toute cette semaine, il a un énorme sourire. Ça me rassure, si c'était grave, ce ne serait pas la cas. Quoique qu'avec lui, tout est possible...

\- « Perorin ! Mama était exceptionnellement joyeuse d'entendre la nouvelle. Un descendante de Mother Caramel, ça ne lui était même jamais venu à l'idée. Evidemment, cela chamboule tout ses plans te concernant, kukuku. »

Je le regarde avec espoir.

\- « Donc je ne vais pas me marier avec Mont d'Or ?

\- Non, en effet. »

C'est génial ! Dans ces conditions, je pourrai rester les deux ans ici pour m'entraîner. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai ! Il s'assoit sur sa chaise, penché en avant et me fait signe d'approcher. J'obtempère et remarque que, assit comme ça, on fait la même taille. Il me présente la photo. Je tend la main pour la récupérer mais il me prend le poignet avec son autre main. Un regard d'incompréhension plus tard, il met fin à mes espoirs.

\- « Il est hors de question pour Mama d'insulter la mémoire de Mother en mariant sa descendante avec son 19e fils. Le mariage qui viendra sera un des plus grandiose qu'elle organisera. Elle commence déjà à tout préparer. »

Je tente de dégager ma main, sans succès. La réponse m'a l'air évidente mais je pose tout de même la question.

\- « Qui ? »

Son sourire vaut mille mots.

\- « Moi. »

Le fait d'avoir la confirmation a l'effet d'un coup de massue. J'ai l'impression que l'air s'est alourdi d'un coup, m'écrasant. Le bureau me paraît trop petit, j'ai du mal à respirer. Ma claustrophobie et ces nouvelles sont trop d'un coup. Je tente désespérément de me défaire de son emprise et de sortir. Il ne lâche pas et le manque d'air finit par me faire perdre connaissance.

* * *

Je me réveille dans mon lit. Directement, je me précipite vers la fenêtre et saute. Je me transforme pour aller voler autour de l'île. Faire ça me détend et me permet de réfléchir de manière plus ordonnée. Ma réaction a été excessive. La personne avec qui je dois me marier importe peu puisque je ne participerai pas au mariage.

J'atterris à la fenêtre d'Amadeus, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il sait déjà pour le mariage, enfin pour Mont d'Or. Il lit un livre avec attention et ne remarque pas mon arrivée. Des fois, les chouettes sont un peu trop silencieuses. Je me retransforme et me laisse choir avec disgrâce sur son lit, dos à lui. Le bruit lui fait prendre conscience de ma présence.

\- « 'Lut.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, toi.

\- Comment tu le prendrais si on venait t'annoncer qu'on te changeait de mari ?

\- Au final, tu ne vas pas te marier donc plutôt indifféremment. C'est le ministre Candy ? »

Je daigne enfin le regarder.

\- « Comment tu sais ? »

Il me lance un regard « t'es sérieuse ? ».

\- « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

\- Remarquer quoi ? »

Maintenant il a l'air désespéré. J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

\- « Il est attiré par toi.

\- Comme les planètes avec le soleil ? »

Il se claque une main sur le visage. Ok, pas comme les planètes. Oh. Attend. Non, non je veux pas !

\- « Il m'aime ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut aller jusqu'à parler de sentiments mais oui, c'est ce genre d'attirance. Tu es quand même longue à la détente.

\- Je remarque parfaitement les sentiments des autres sauf lorsqu'ils sont dirigés vers moi. C'est psychologique.

\- À ce point ?

\- Te moque pas, c'est vraiment handicapant.

\- Tu l'aurais tout de même remarqué s'il avait été en train de te violer ?

\- Comment on en est arrivé à parler de ça ?

\- Tu as raison, retournons sur des sujets moins tendus. Même s'il s'agit ce qui te serait arrivée sans plan pour s'enfuir. »

Je frissonne. En effet, ça serait arrivé. Je ne me plierais jamais à l'exigence de la nuit de noce. Je me demande si Mont d'Or, ou Perospero, se serait forcé sur moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Ama a du remarquer mon état car il change de sujet.

La soirée se poursuit et nous nous détendons. Je rentre dans ma chambre vers minuit. Un garde attend devant ma porte.

\- « Lord Perospero a ordonné que vous alliez le voir dès votre retour. Il est venu il y a 5h mais ne vous a pas trouvé. Le faire attendre plus longtemps ne serait pas une bonne idée. »

Malgré la fatigue, je me dirige vers son bureau. Espérons qu'il est parti se coucher ! Même s'il y a peu de chance, il dort encore moins que moi. La lumière de la pièce sort par la porte ouverte. Je rentre sans grande conviction. Il m'attend, les bras croisés. Il n'a plus le sourire de ce matin, au contraire, il a l'air de mauvaise humeur.

\- « Où étais-tu ?!

\- Partie me promener.

\- Les gardes t'ont cherchée dans toute la ville pendant deux heures.

\- J'étais partie voler.

\- Au bout de ces deux heures, nous avons cherché dans les aires. Tu n'y étais pas. Maintenant, tu vas me dire la vérité, perorin !

\- Je me suis reposée sur un arbre.

\- Tu es une menteuse déplorable.

\- J'ai pas envie de te répondre. D'ailleurs, ça n'a jamais posé de problèmes avant donc pourquoi tu t'en soucis maintenant ?

\- Tu disparais juste après l'annonce de ton mariage. Comment je dois le prendre ?

\- Comme quelqu'un de normal en te disant que je voulais sans doute être un peu seule. »

Il a visage suspicieux.

\- « Tu étais seule ?

\- Oui. ( Pendant la première heure donc, techniquement, ce n'est pas un mensonge)

\- ...Bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais discuter de cette nouvelle.

\- Je ne peux pas aller dormir. Il est plus de minuit.

\- C'est toi qui est rentrée à cette heure.

\- Parce que j'étais fatiguée. »

Il soupire, défait.

\- « Bien, perorin ! Va dormir. Mais demain à la première heure, tu viens ici.

\- Ouiii. »

Ma bonne humeur l'étonne, puis il comprend.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus de minuit que demain compte comme plus de vingt-quatre heures. Je t'attend dans six heures.

\- Rabat-joie. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'effondre sur mon lit, exténuée.

* * *

À six heures trente minutes, un garde frappe à ma porte. Perospero est impossible. Comment il fait pour dormir si peu ? Je prend une douche de cinq minutes, m'habille sommairement et sort. De retour dans le bureau, je remarque ses cernes, plus prononcées que d'habitude.

\- « Tu as dormi ?

\- Non, il y avait beaucoup de dossiers à remplir. »

Bon, j'ai un peu pitié. Je vais arrêter de tourner autour de pot et avoir cette discussion. Il relève la tête et croise les mains, coudes sur le secrétaire. Son menton se pose sur ses mains.

\- « Vas-tu répondre à mes questions ou essayer des mensonges vains.

\- Je vais répondre à ce que je considère pertinent.

\- Tt ! Je m'en contenterai pour l'instant. Est-ce le fait de te marier à moi et non Mont d'Or qui t'a dérangée ?

\- Non, c'est le simple fait de devoir me marier qui m'exaspère. Je dois admettre que j'avais aussi espérée y échapper avec la découverte de mon ascendance.

\- Bien. Comptes-tu faire quoique que ce soit pour empêcher ce mariage ?

\- Non. ( ce n'est pas un mensonge, le mariage sera organisé, le seul problème sera l'absence de la mariée ) Je savais dès le départ que ça arriverait. J'ai juste repoussé le moment au maximum. »

Il sourit, satisfait que rien n'interfère avec ses plans. C'est dingue, même après tout ce que Amadeus m'a dit, je n'arrive toujours pas à ressentir une quelconque attirance sentimentale ou sexuelle de sa part. Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré.

* * *

 **2 mois et 2 semaines plus tard ( donc 7 jours avant le « mariage » )**

L'annonce de mon changement d'époux à la dernière tea party avait créé un véritable charivari. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé que leur aîné se marierait un jour. Même Katakuri, le plus impassible, avait écarquillé les yeux et, je suppose, était bouche bée sous son écharpe. Mais ce n'était rien face à l'annonce qui suivit. Tous connaissent l'amour de leur mère pour Mother Caramel. Supérieur de loin à celui qu'elle éprouve pour eux, si elle en éprouve. Je suis donc passée de semi-membre facilement éjectable de l'équipage à personne numéro qu'il faut protéger.

En fait, c'était mieux avant. Là, je suis surveillée constamment. Je ne peux même pas m'égratigner sans finir à l'infirmerie. Pas pratique pour s'entraîner. Heureusement, Perospero est moins pénible à ce niveau là. Du coup, je préfère être sur Candy que Whole Cake. Et encore, des fois, non. Maintenant qu'il a une bonne raison de me faire surveiller non-stop, Perospero est invivable.

Déjà, il a remarqué que je voyais encore Amadeus. Ça aurait pu finir désastreusement.

 _Ama et moi discutions, comme beaucoup de soir. Lorsque des bruits de nombreux pas dans la rue nous firent regarder par la fenêtre. Les gardes. Menés par Perospero. On est foutu. Il nous regarde froidement d'en bas._

 _Je décide de descendre pour le raisonner et peut-être éviter qu'il n'y est un mort._

 _\- « Nul besoin de te rappeler que tu as interdiction de parler avec lui._

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je deviendrais folle si je ne pouvais parler à personne._

 _\- Et je suis quoi ? Un porte-manteau ?_

 _\- Personne en prendrait un de cette couleur. »_

 _Il me jette un regard noir mais il est plus calme._

 _\- « Tu te rappelles de notre dernière entrevue tout les trois ?_

 _\- Oui et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se répète._

 _\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir désobéi ?! »_

 _En fait, il est un faux calme. C'est ma veine. Il n'est même plus furieux mais hystérique. Je vais tenter quelque chose pour le calmer. J'espère vivement que Ama ne s'est pas trompé._

 _\- « Pire, est-ce que vous avez une liaison ?!_

 _\- Non ! Ce n'est qu'un ami. Et puis, comment veux-tu que j'ai une liaison avec quiconque ? Je suis ta fiancée. »_

 _On dirait que ça marche. Il fronce les sourcils._

 _\- « Depuis quand te considères-tu comme telle, perorin ?_

 _\- Depuis que tu me l'as annoncée. »_

 _Avec mon ouïe plus développée, j'entend que ses battements de cœur reviennent à la normale. Il me tend la main. Ne voulant pas contredire mes paroles, je la saisis. Il me ramène à l'usine sans la lâcher._

Depuis, même s'il est de mauvaise humeur quand je rentre, je peux visiter Amadeus sans me cacher.

Perospero m'attend devant son bateau. Nous partons aujourd'hui pour Whole Cake en prévision du mariage.


	28. Chapter 28

**espectadora96 : Désolée xD peut-être pour une autre fois.**

* * *

 **J-4**

Whole Cake Island dans sa totalité est devenu euphorique. Tout le monde connait l'adoration de Big Mom pour Mother. Les meilleures couturières se sont mises à l'oeuvre sous ses ordres pour créer la robe de mariage de ses rêves. J'ai juste l'impression d'être une poupée qu'elle trimballe où elle le souhaite. Maintenant que je suis tranquille pour quelques heures, je vais retrouver les autres à la bibliothèque. La plupart ont été surpris en apprenant la nouvelle. Yuen et Poire s'en sont vite remis, et ils me taquinent à chaque fois que l'on se voit. Mont d'Or était un peu inquiet étant donné mes antécédents avec Peros.

\- « Cara ! »

Chiffon. Ça fait un moment que je ne lui est parlée. Tant pis pour la bibliothèque.

\- « Hey ! Ça va ?

\- Ce serait à moi de te demander. Tu n'est pas stressée ?

\- Un peu. C'est pas tout les jours que votre futur-belle-mère organise entièrement votre mariage sans demander votre avis !

\- Mama commande toujours tout. J'espère juste que tu seras aussi heureuse que moi avec Bege.

\- Ah oui ! J'ai entendu la nouvelle. Félicitation ! Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Merci ! Un mois, nous n'attendions que ça alors je faisais souvent des tests de grossesse. »

Je lui souris et nous continuons à discuter jusqu'au soir.

* * *

 **J-3**

Enfin une journée libre ! Je viens d'arriver au terrain d'entraînement. Oven, les décuplets, Cinnamon et Citron sont là. Cinnamon est devenu plus sympatique après le tournoi. Paradoxalement, le fait de lui tenir tête et d'aller jusqu'à la blesser lui a plut. Elle a quand même reçu l'interdiction formelle de me proposer un combat par Compote, ensuite Big Mom et puis Perospero.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci est tellement occupé avec Big Mom qu'il ne s'inquiète plus d'où je vais. Sinon, je serais cloîtrée dans ma chambre.

* * *

 **J-0**

La coiffeuse vient de finir et sort de la salle. Je n'aime pas porter des robes de manière générale car ce n'est pas pratique pour bouger. Je me regarde malgré tout dans le miroir. Contrairement aux filles de Big Mom, j'ai la taille peu marquée. Avec tout les entraînements, mes jambes ne sont pas fines mais sobrement musclées. Seuls mes bras sont fins car je me bats rarement avec. Tout ça pour dire que je me considère normale. Ni belle, ni laide. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle je ne porte pas de robe. Inconsciemment, j'associe les robes à la beauté et la douceur. Je soupire. Vivement que je puisse la retirer. Dans moins d'une heure, je serai plus à Whole Cake.

\- « Cara ? »

Perospero rentre. C'est la première fois que je le vois habillé d'un costume aussi classique. Entièrement blanc. Avec sa peau déjà d'une pâleur extrême, le rendu est semblable à un fantôme. Si ce n'était pas pour le chapeau rayé blanc/rose pâle. Il observe aussi ma robe. La coupe est simple mais il y a de la dentelle un peu partout. Elle est jolie. Je m'attendais à pire lors des essayages avec Big Mom. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas faire dans le stéréotype et dire-

\- « Tu es belle. »

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux.

\- « Zeus est déjà près ?

\- Oui mais je voulais te donner quelque chose avant. »

Je le regarde avec curiosité. Il me tend une bracelet de perles vertes. Il m'avait déjà expliqué qu'ils venaient d'un trésor offert par un roi qui leur avait prêté allégeance. Ils étaient dans sa famille depuis six générations, fabriqués par un joaillier de l'île des Hommes-poissons. Il le met à mon poignet droit. Malgré qu'il est les poignes fins, le bracelet est un trop grand pour moi.

\- « Merci ! »

Il me sourit et fait un signe de tête vers Zeus qui nous attend.

En mettant de côté la partie captivité, menace de mort et d'étouffement au bonbon sur mes amis et le fait qu'ils profitent de la misère des autres, ça me fait de la peine de le laisser. J'apprécie beaucoup de personnes sur cette archipel. Mais je refuse d'abandonner mes compagnons, surtout pas pour un capitaine comme Big Mom. Lorsque nous nous recroiserons, parce que ça arrivera de manière sûre, nous serons ennemis. J'espère juste que nous n'aurons pas de problème personnel avec Big Mom. Sinon, on va galérer et j'ai moyennement envie d'assumer ce qui va suivre. Je le rejoins et Zeus nous emmène.

Des applaudissement éclatent dès que nous sommes visibles. Je reconnais seulement la famille Charlotte. Big Mom nous observe, des étoiles dans les yeux. J'ai moins de scrupules de l'abandonner que pour Perospero. J'observe les alentours du toit et remarque que les meilleurs au pas-de-lune sont sur les bords, prêts à intervenir si je tente de fuir. Ils sont de tout les côtés. Je souris et regarde vers la place principale. Au lieu du traditionnel gâteau de mariage, des tonnes de semlas sont disposés pour former une chapelle extérieure. Nous marchons jusqu'au prêtre. Une fois face à face, le silence se fait.

Il ne devrait pas tarder. Immédiatement après cette pensée, des explosions se font entendre. Les projectiles n'atteigne jamais le sol mais explose en vol. Tout le monde se met à couvert en criant. Big Mom et Katakuri cherche la source dans le ciel mais ne voit rien. De même pour Perospero. Je suis la seule à ne pas avoir bougée.

Un projectile arrive sur la chapelle improvisée. Le religieux est parti depuis le début. Perospero invoque un mur de bonbon pour nous protéger. Il tend la main vers moi lorsque je me glisse hors de la protection. Une fois dehors, je me transforme en chouette et m'envole. Dans la cohue générale, je passe presque inaperçue. Katakuri et Perospero tentent de m'atteindre avec du bonbon et du mochi, mais je suis déjà trop haut. Je passe au dessus des nuages et atterris sur un navire. Amadeus me sourit.

* * *

 _\- « Bon, c'est quoi exactement ton plan ? Parce que, ce n'est pas qu'échapper à Big Mom est mission impossible mais pas loin._

 _\- Un ami m'a procuré un moyen de faire voler un bâteau. Au dessus des nuages à plus de 5000 mètres. Tu penses que ça suffira ? »_

 _Son expression est à mourir de rire. Un mélange entre « t'es sérieuse ? » et « on est foutu »._

 _\- « C'est quoi ce moyen ?_

 _\- Un octo-ballon. C'est une pieuvre géante qui gonfle et nous maintient en l'air. On ne peut, techniquement, pas la diriger mais je pourrai la pousser vu que je vole aussi. En plus, Perospero a pas mal négligé l'entraînement du haki donc j'ai pu m'exercer à mon fruit du démon. Je pourrai créer des vents qui le gonflerons encore plus pour aller à une hauteur impossible à atteindre pour eux._

 _\- ...C'est la première fois que je te vois autant réfléchir. »_

* * *

C'est le bateau de Peros que nous avons « emprunter ». Nous sommes restés le plus longtemps possible en vol. Les vents puissants dûs à la colère de Big Mom nous ont aidés sur ce point. Nous avons quitté Totland en un temps record. Nous avons amerris en zone libre ( pas sous le commandement d'un Yonko ), ici, personne n'oserait attaquer un navire de Big Mom. Ses informateurs ont tout de même dû lui donner notre position mais nous sommes trop loin pour qu'elle nous rattrape. Les navires de tout les invités les auront surement empêcher de naviguer correctement.

Au bout de 3 jours de navigation, un journal est arrivé. Amadeus l'a lu et a instantanément blanchi. Il a couru pour me le montrer.

 _ **LA MARIEE S'ESQUIVE !**_

 _L'union tant souhaité par Big Mom devait avoir lieu il y a de cela trois jours. Pour la première fois, la main de son fils allait être donnée ! L'élue faisait partie de l'équipage de l'un des supernovas, Monkey D Luffy. Celui là même qui a disparu des radars après la guerre de MarineFord. L'ex-futur-mariée y avait d'ailleurs participé elle-aussi. Comment s'est-elle retrouvée sur le territoire de Big Mom ? Nous l'ignorons. Toujours est-il qu'elle en a réchappé en plein milieu du mariage, au nez et à la barbe de tout l'équipage ! Où apparaîtra-t-elle maintenant ? Nous vous en dirons plus le plus rapidement possible !_

Il y a un avis de recherche avec : Cara L'évadée 180 000 000 de berrys

Je lui fait un sourire contrit.

\- « Au moins, la personne chez qui l'on va sera au courant qu'on arrive.

\- On va chez qui ? Quelqu'un qui nous gardera de Big Mom ?

\- Rayleigh.

\- Qui ?

\- Rayleigh, le Roi Sombre, second de Gol D Roger. Il est sur Sabaody, il s'y cache depuis des années.

\- ...Tu vas éclater de rire et m'avouer que c'est une blague ? »

Le désespoir de sa voix me fait rire. Le pauvre, il ne sais pas dans quoi il s'est embarqué !

\- « Désolée mais non. »


	29. Chapter 29

**guest : je lis beaucoup plus en anglais qu'en français et c'est vrai que c'est dur de trouver de bonnes fanfics françaises. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien celle là :) . La grammaire a toujours mon point faible et je me rends souvent compte des coquilles que je laisse après. Malheureusement, pas toutes. Cara a le modèle chouette effraie donc elle ne peut prendre que cette forme.**

 **Keol : Contente qu'il te plaise xD**

 **Vemaria : en effet pour le surnom, elle le prend pas très bien xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous avons abandonné le navire au niveau de RedLine. Je nous est transporté de l'autre côté par les airs. maintenant que nous avons posé pieds sur Sabaody, l'atmosphère est beaucoup plus détendu. Un an sans revoir le Nouveau Monde, ça va faire des vacances ! Je porte une capuche pour ne pas être reconnue, avec ma nouvelle prime. Quelqu'un du journal devait être présent au mariage car la photo a changé. J'y apparaîs en robe, avec de la fumée autour donc elle a été prise pendant la diversion. On y voit un léger sourire tandis que je regarde ce qui se passe. Ça fait légèrement psychopathe mais bon. Oh, et ils auraient pu trouver un meilleur surnom, « l'évadée » ? On dirait qu'ils venaient juste de me capturer alors que je me les suis coltinée un an ! ( Bon ok, j'en ai aussi profité ) « La survivante » aurait rendu une meilleure grâce à cette année.

\- « Tu peux me dire où on va ? »

Amadeus. Il a l'air perdu. Il est né dans le Nouveau Monde et y a toujours vécu. Ça va lui changer de se retrouver dans un lieu où tout le monde est plus faible que ceux qu'il a connu et aussi de voir des marines sur leur terrain.

\- « Au bar de Shakky. Il est en haut de cet escalier. »

Je lui désigne l'escalier a quelques mètres. À mi-chemin, deux hommes passent au dessus de nous, éjectés hors du bar. Je continue tranquillement ma route alors qu'Amadeus fait les gros yeux et s'arrête. Il soupire.

«- On est Vraiment obligé d'aller ici ?

\- T'inquiète, Shakky est très gentil.

\- Dis ça à ces gars. Sinon, je croyais qu'on allait voir le second de Roger.

\- Shakky est sa femme.

\- Hein ?! Mais il doit avoir plus de 70 ans et, par extension, elle aussi. Elle a la force de balancer les gens comme ça ?

\- Elle était pirate. Même si elle a arrêté il y a 40 ans, elle reste forte. »

Une fois arrivés, j'ouvre la porte doucement. Peu habituée à ce type d'entrée, la propriétaire se retourne, curieuse.

\- « Aah, Cara-chan ! Je t'attendais dans les prochains jours. Dis, tu as fait vite pour arriver. Au fait, bravo pour ta prime. »

Amadeus la regarde. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à tomber sur une femme à l'aspect aussi jeune. Coupe au carré noire et cigarette, elle fait juste la trentaine.

\- « Salut, Shakky-chan ! Merci. On a fait au plus vite pour éviter la fureur de Big Mom.

\- On ? Qui est ton ami ?

\- Amadeus. Il était médecin sur Candy Island. Si j'étais partie en le laissant là-bas, ils l'auraient tué.

\- Bonjour, madame.

\- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, Doc-chan. Cara, je t'ai préparée une chambre à l'étage. Tu pourras en préparé une pour ton ami, si tu veux.

\- Ok, merci ! »

Nous sommes montés. Ama observe tout. Il est plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Je m'en veux quand même un peu pour lui. Même si Big Mom n'a pas une réelle préoccupation de ses citoyens, les ministres si. En plus, il n'y avait pas d'attaques sur son territoire. Ama était toujours en sécurité. Des fois, je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'on ne se rencontre pas. Un coup à l'arrière du crâne me fait relever la tête.

\- « Tes pensées sont écrites sur ton visage. Arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais bien. »

* * *

Je redescend seule deux heures plus tard. Shakky prépare le repas.

\- « Tu veux des informations sur Mugi-chan ?

\- Evidemment ! Rayleigh n'est pas ici donc je suppose qu'il est avec lui.

\- Oui. Il l'entraîne aux hakis sur une île pas loin d'Amazon Lily. Ça va faire un an qu'ils sont partis. »

J'hoche la tête. Rayleigh est le meilleur professeur que Luffy aurais pu avoir.

\- « Et toi, Cara-chan ? Comment était ton expérience du Nouveau Monde ?

\- Une vraie claque. »

Elle éclate de rire.

\- « Si tu en ais ressorti vivante, ça veut dire que tu t'es améliorée !

\- Perospero m'a entraînée. Bien que tabassée serait plus juste.

\- Le premier gamin ? C'était aussi à lui que tu devais te marier. D'ailleurs, ce bracelet, il avait le même sur la photo du journal. »

Comme toujours, elle a l'oeil pour les détails.

\- « Il en a deux. Il m'a offert celui là juste avant la cérémonie.

\- Ouch ! La suite a pas dû lui faire du bien au moral. Mais, j'aimerais que tu me racontes tout depuis le début. Il doit bien y avoir quelques infos croustillantes. »

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et nous passons la soirée et aussi le lendemain à parler de ça.

* * *

Rayleigh n'est pas rentré avant encore six mois. Pendant ce temps, je me suis concentrée sur l'amélioration de mon fruit du démon avec le haki de l'observation. Je laisse l'armement jusqu'au retour de Rayleigh. Amadeus est beaucoup plus à ses aises maintenant. Ce n'est pas vraiment officiel, mais de plus en plus de familles démunies se rendent au bar pour ses consultations. Shakky est contente de voir autant d'enfants. Les clients qu'elle accepte sont aussi plus agréable avec les enfants. L'innocence fait généralement ressortir le meilleur des gens. Après, il reste toujours les enfoirés, Akainu pour ne citer personne, qui n'ont pas de meilleur.

Rayleigh m'a entraînée pendant les six prochains mois. En fait, je veux bien que Perospero revienne. Ces mois ont été les pires. Après ce qui s'est passé à Whole Cake, il voulait s'assurer que je puisse me défendre comme il faut. Je suis rentrée exténuée les deux premiers mois. Ça faisait rire Ama que j'en bave plus ici qu'à Candy.

Finalement, les deux ans sont passés. J'ai tellement hâte de revoir les autres, je me demande qui arrivera en premier. La réponse est arrivée dans la journée. Zoro. Il porte un kimono vert et, plus important, son œil gauche a une cicatrice. Il sourit en me voyant.

\- « Oïe, Cara ! T'es déjà arrivée.

\- Ouai, ça va faire un an.

\- Ah, oui, j'ai vu ça sur le journal. Comment t'as fini chez une Yonko ?

\- Kuma.

\- Mais, tu étais à MarineFord, comment tu as fait pour te retrouver là-bas.

\- Un autre fruit du démon.

\- Bah, le principal c'est que tu sois là. Au fait, pourquoi ils ont voulu te marier.

\- Cherche pas, c'est mon charisme naturel. »

J'ai tourné la conversation sur ce lui est arrivé pendant ces deux ans.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Nami est arrivée, accompagnée de Usopp. À part Usopp qui s'est musclé, ils n'ont pas vraiment changés. Franky est venu mais il est directement parti voir le Sunny. Chopper et Robin sont arrivés plus tard. Nous avons tous entendu parler du concert de Brook. Il nous a rejoint peu après. Sanji est revenu avec Zoro, toujours en train de se battre. Tout le monde a sourit. C'est beau de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Il n'en manque plus qu'un.

Ils avaient tous lu le journal d'il y a un an, et m'ont posée des questions. Sanji s'est enflammé en apprenant que j'ai failli être mariée tandis que les autres se sont interrogés sur le Nouveau Monde. Amadeus est descendu quand il a entendu toutes les conversations. Je leur est expliqué qui il était. Ils l'ont tous bien reçu et Chopper et lui ont profité de la soirée pour discuter techniques de médecine. Je leur ai brièvement raconté l'année dans le Nouveau Monde. Usopp avait l'air effrayé par la description de Big Mom et Nami m'a demandée si le bracelet pouvait se vendre chère.

Shakky a entendu qu'il y avait du grabuge pas loin d'ici. Sûrement Luffy. Tout le monde s'est mis en route vers le Sunny, sauf Zoro et Sanji qui sont allés chercher le capitaine. Amadeus s'approche de moi. C'était devenu évident qu'il resterait ici. Il n'est pas fait pour la vie de pirate et il apprécie d'aider les familles dans le besoin.

\- « Donc, c'est un au revoir ?

\- Tu vas me manquer, Ama. Fais attention à toi.

\- Ce serait à moi de dire ça. Ne te fait pas recapturer par Big Mom, tu le paierais chère.

\- Je sais. »

Cette conversation est vraiment maladroite. Il finit par ouvrir les bras et je me jette dedans. Il va vraiment me manquer.

\- « Maintenant, file ! Les autres sont déjà en chemin. »

J'obéis et me dirige vers le navire. Tout le monde, sauf Luffy, Sanji, Zoro et Chopper, est là. Le revêtement donne l'impression de marcher sur une bulle. Les quatre derniers arrivent sur le dos d'un oiseau gigantesque. L'équipage sourit, certains pleurent. Nous sommes enfins réunis. Des boulets de canons nous ramènent à la réalité. La marine. Avant que l'on ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle est bloquée par un bateau pirate. Les Kujas. Luffy les remercie et Franky active la bulle. On s'enlise dans la mer. C'est parti !

* * *

 **Je considère que la présence de Cara n'aura pas une grande influence sur certains arcs, alors je vais passer beaucoup de choses et aller à l'essentiel jusqu'à l'arrivée à Zo.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Vemaria : C'est triste mais je voyais mal Ama continuer. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour pour finir avant la rentrée donc oui, ça va être rapide :) Le bracelet est quand même un cadeau et puis, au fond, elle aime bien les folies de la famille Charlotte**

 **Son D Akira : Elle aura des comptes à rendre xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'île des Hommes-poissons est comme dans mon souvenir. L'aîné des trois princes me reconnaît mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Tant mieux. Par contre, j'ai abondamment remercier Jinbei pour l'octo-ballon. Le roi avait l'air étonné que je sois encore en vie, après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. On a retrouvé Caimie, Papag et Octi. La première travaille pour la sœur d'Arlong. Comme quoi, le monde est petit. Sinon, on a fait l'habituel. Sauver une princesse en détresse et botter les fesses de quelqu'un qui veut détruire ou prendre le pouvoir dans un pays. Ça m'aurait presque manquer.

Le truc moins drôle, c'est quand je suis revenue pour voir que Luffy avait mangé TOUT les bonbons de Big Mom. J'essayais déjà de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne rase pas l'île avant que le capitaine ne dise qu'il avait tout réglé. En effet, Big Mom ne va pas détruire l'île, c'est nous qu'elle va détruire. Nami, Usopp et Chopper étaient aussi désespèrés que moi. En plus, Luffy en a rajouté.

\- « Ah, aussi, Cara. Elle a dit que j'avais intérêt à ce que tu n'es pas une égratignure quand elle te récupérerait. Alors je lui répondu que personne ne touchait à mes amis et que je lui botterai les fesses si elle essaie. Shishishi ! »

Nami s'effondre en larme par terre après cette déclaration. Ce capitaine est un idiot. Je regarde les autres membres de l'équipage et nous sourions tous. C'est Notre idiot de capitaine. La mort de son frère l'a endurcit mais lui a aussi fait comprendre une chose. Pour protéger ce qui lui est chère, il doit devenir plus fort. Ce qui a changé en deux ans n'est pas sa mentalité mais il a perdu une partie de son innocence. Il est devenu plus mature sur ce point. C'est avec cette certitude que nous partons vers le Nouveau Monde.

* * *

Ça me fait sentir étrange de revenir là. De savoir que le territoire de Big Mom n'est pas si loin que ça. Excepté au retour à Sabaody, personne n'a posé de question sur les relations que j'avais avec la famille Charlotte. Ils ont tous dû spéculer que j'étais prisonnière et qu'ils me parlaient à peine. Dès notre arrivée, nous sommes tombés sur une île mi-feu mi-glace. C'était là qu'avait eu lieu le combat entre Akainu et Aokiji.

Cette île était le laboratoire de recherche de Caesar Clown. Trafalgar Law nous a tout expliqué pour mettre en place une alliance. Je n'ai pas trop écouté mais il a parlé de SAD, Smile et Joker. Ce qui a retenu mon attention est la tentative de gigantification. À ma connaissance, c'est le rêve de Big Mom.

Nous avons trouvé un samurai à la recherche de son fils ( et de son corps... cette île est officiellement l'une des plus bizarre que l'on ai visité ). Kinemon, le renard de feu et son fils, Momonosuke, le petit dragon. Il est mignon ce gamin, je ne vois pas pourquoi Sanji et Brook s'énervent autant.

Le scientifique a laché une arme modifiée qui a failli détruire l'île. Certains marines étaient présent aussi, la G5, commandée par Smoker et Tashigi. Ces deux là ne nous ont jamais laissé en paix depuis Loguetown. On les voit tellement qu'ils font presque partie de la famille. Au final, nous avons capturé Caesar et sauver les enfants. Maintenant, direction Dressrosa !

Law nous a appris que Donquixote Doflamingo était Joker. Je me souvient de lui car il a coupé la jambe du géant à MarineFord. Un échange devait avoir lieu à GreenBit mais c'était un piège. En même temps, depuis quand on négocie avec quelqu'un qui veut très clairement nous tuer ? Avec Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Momo, Ceasar et moi dessus, le corsaire a voulu attaquer le navire. Grâce à Law, nous avons pu partir avec le coup de burst. On pensait être sorti d'affaire... eh ben, en fait non.

Derrière nous se tient le Queen Mama Chanter. On est mort. Pekoms et Tamago nous regardent de l'un des gâteaux. Tout le monde panique.

\- « Coulons le bateau et récupérons Caesar et Cara- soir !

\- HEIN ! Non, je veux pas mourir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Nami-swan, je te protégerai. Cara-chan reste derrière moi, ils sont là pour toi et le scientifique de merde.

\- Sanji, utilise un autre coup de burst. Leur navire nous coulera en moins de deux ! »

C'est l'unique solution que je vois. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ai pas de Sweet Commander ou Perospero sur le navire.

\- « Aidez-moi, je veux pas me faire capturer par Big Mom ! »

Pour une fois, Caesar n'a pas envie de nous fausser compagnie. Les tests sur les enfants étaient donc bien pour Big Mom. Bege apparaît aux côtés des deux autres. Il me regarde froidement.

\- « Ton départ nous a causer pas mal de désagréments, Cara.

\- Bege. Comment va Chiffon ? Et votre enfant ?

\- Ils sont tout les deux à bord. Notre fils s'appelle Capone Petz. Normalement, tu devrais être l'une de ses tantes.

\- Dommage mais le mariage ne me dit rien.

\- Tu n'y échapperas pas.

\- On verra. »

La discussion s'arrête là et ils commencent à attaquer. Nami réussi à nous faire fuir grâce à un mirage. En plus, nous avons endommagé le Queen. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés à Zo quelque temps plus tard. L'île était dévastée, désolée. Caesar a fait remarquer qu'elle avait subi une de ses armes. Avec son fruit du démon, nous avons pu soigner tout le monde. Malgré leur réticence du départ, ils nous ont accueilli à bras ouverts. Les Minks, malgré ce qui leur est arrivé, nous sont reconnaissant. Et leur manière de saluer est un calin, la garchu. J'adore ça, ils sont tout doux ( bref je dérive du sujet ). Ils nous ont tout raconté. L'attaque de Jack et l'empoisonnement. Chopper s'occupe des Ducs. Des soldats de Kaido ont été repéré dans la forêt. Nous nous en sommes débarassé plutôt facilement.

Mais comme il n'y jamais assez d'ennuis, les pirates de Big Mom nous ont maintenant rattrapé. Nous leur avons échappé il y a une semaine. Sanji a décidé de nous sortir de la ville pour éviter que les Minks ne soient blessés. Pekoms semble de notre côté après que l'on ai sauvé ses amis. Peut-être que ça peut bien se passer. Avec un coup d'oeil vers Bege, je me dis que non. Je fais distraitement tourner le bracelet sur mon poignet. C'est devenu un tic.

Pekoms est prêt à nous laisser partir en remerciement. Pour ça, Bege l'a abattu. Dans le dos. Je veux me précipiter sur lui mais Sanji m'en empêche. Bege nous capture dans sa forteresse. Nami, Chopper, Brook et Caesar sont enchaînés tandis que Sanji et moi sommes assis en bout de table. Bege s'assoit à l'autre bout.

\- « Vous êtes tout les deux « invités » à la Tea Party de Mama.

\- Te fous pas de moi. Pourquoi on y irait ?

\- Pour les mariages.

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Le marié est le 3e fils de la famille Vinsmoke, Vinsmoke Sanji. »

Nami, Chopper, Brook et moi nous tournons vers Sanji, ahuris. Sérieusement ?

\- « La mariée est la 35e fille de Big Mom, Charlotte Pudding. »

Pudding ? C'est la gamine timide qui travaille Chocolate Town, je crois. Elle doit avoir 16 ou 17 ans, qu'est-ce que fait Big Mom ? Sanji est tellement catastrophé qu'il en laisse tomber sa cigarette. Bege parle ensuite de sa famille.

\- « L'autre mariage sera celui prévu il y a plus d'un an. »

À ces mots, tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Sanji reprend de l'assurance.

\- « J'ai aucune obligation d'aller à cette Tea Party. C'est ridicule. Je n'épouserai pas une femme que je ne connais pas. Notre capitaine n'est pas du genre à se soumettre. Luffy deviendra le Roi des Pirates ! »

Il tente de se relever mais Bege l'arrête. Nous sommes dans son corps, à sa merci. Je me tourne vers Sanji, défaitiste.

\- « Ce n'est pas la peine de se démener pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Et puis, le diable lui-même va aux Tea Party de Big Mom. »

Bege sourit à l'entente de cette phrase.

\- « En effet, nous avons les moyens de vous faire venir. Tu as bien des amis à East Blue, n'est-ce pas Jambe Noire ? »

Sanji pâlit d'un coup. Merde ! Ils ont Zeff et le Baratié. Il semble réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- « Si j'accepte de venir, vous laissez tout les autres partir.

\- Tes trois amis ne nous intéressent pas. Nous sommes ici pour toi, Cara et Caesar.

\- Non ! Vous laisserez aussi partir Cara !

\- Eeeeh et moi ?

\- Ferme la, Caesar, tu nous sers plus à rien.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Alors je refuse.

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser, tu es notre prisonnier, tout comme elle. »

Voyant où ça mène, je décide de prendre les devants.

\- « Sanji, je viens avec toi.

\- Mais Cara-chan,-

\- On a pas le choix. Pense aux autres. »

Il grimace mais accepte. Bege a l'air satisfait de la tournure des choses. Soudain, Sanji se déplace vers les enchaînés et le envoit en dehors de Bege. Nous sommes maintenant trois prisonniers, en direction de Whole Cake Island. J'ai pas hâte d'y être. J'espère que Luffy se dépêchera de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là. Même si je compte plus sur les autres pour élaborer un plan.


	31. Chapter 31

**Vemaria : En effet, si Sanji l'ouvre un peu trop sur la défense de "sa Cara-chan", je sens qu'il y en a un qui va s'énerver xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à TotLand a duré quelques jours. Sanji était réticent, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une photo de Pudding. Imbécile. Je souris malgré tout. Il sera toujours pareil avec les femmes, impossible de le caser. Ce qui me fait moins sourire, c'est une discussion que j'ai eu avec Perospero à son propos. Je n'ai pas tilté lorsque Bege l'a présentée mais ça m'est revenu après.

* * *

 _Après le combat avec Katakuri et la rencontre avec la fratrie dans la bibliothèque, Perospero est venu me chercher._

 _\- « Combien sont venus te voir dans la bibliothèque, perorin ?_

 _\- Beaucoup. Presque tous ont l'air sûr d'eux et s'affirment, c'est étonnant dans une aussi grande famille. Il y en a tout de même quelques timides ou réservés, je ne sais pas trop. Galette, Pudding, Ana-_

 _\- Fais attention à Pudding._

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Disons que du fait de sa … condition. Elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile et ça l'a laissée avec de graves séquelles. Elle a un dédoublement de la personnalité. Celle que tu as vu est la gentille mais évite d'être autour lorsque la mauvaise sort._

 _\- Oooook. D'autres choses dont je devrais être au courant ? Du genre, ta langue est une entité vivante et elle te contrôle depuis le début. »_

 _Il sourit._

 _\- « Non, Je contrôle ma langue et j'en fais ce que je veux. »_

* * *

Plus tard, Vito a parlé du Germa 66. J'ai tendu l'oreille et posé des questions, en faisant abstraction de la mauvaise humeur de Sanji.

\- « Donc il y a combien d'enfants ?

\- Cinq. L'aînée, Reiju, et les quadruplet, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji et Yonji.

\- Les parents ont compté leurs enfants... »

Rei 0, ichi 1, ni 2, san 3 et yon 4. L'inventivité à son paroxysme.

\- « T'as pas l'air stressé, Cara. Pourtant à ta place je serais terrifié, rero !

\- Pourquoi ? »

On se tourne vers Sanji. Vito lui explique ce que j'ai mis sous silence.

\- « Elle est l'unique parente de la personne à laquelle Big Mom tenait le plus. Dons je vous laisse imaginer sa colère lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que tu t'étais enfuie. Rajoutons à cela le fait que Perospero était hystérique. Il a voulu vous rattraper le plus vite possible et a ordonné à Brûlée de l'amener sur la côte. Pour réaliser que son navire avait disparu et que ceux des invités bloquaient les autres de la famille. L'orage dû à l'humeur de Big Mom n'a pas arrangé les choses car tout les navires se sont entrechoquer et plusieurs ont coulé, empêchant toute progression. Tu as eu une chance infernale de t'échapper mais on dirait qu'elle a tourné. Pour ta survie, je te conseille de te tenir tranquille. »

Sanji est maintenant d'une pâleur extrême.

\- « Cara-chan, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as accepté de revenir dans ces conditions ?

\- Pour la même raison que toi. Protéger les autres. L'équipage, comme les Minks. On aurait pu battre Bege mais, à ce moment là, ils auraient envoyé quelqu'un de plus fort.

\- Cet homme, Pero-je-sais-plus-quoi, c'est avec lui que tu dois te marier ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est hors de question que je laisse ça arriver ! Il va te blesser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, en un an, j'ai appris à le gérer. »

Même à mes oreilles, mes paroles sonnent fausses. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'a plus de prisonnier comme moyen de pression. Donc il ne pourra blesser aucun de mes amis. Par contre, je donne pas chère de ma peau. On finit par arriver dans le salon. Sanji et Gotti ( un homme de Bege ) se cherchent des noises lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Chiffon.

\- « Du calme Gotti, si tu le blesses, Mama s'en prendra à Bege. Il est un invité de marque. »

Sanji la regarde, songeur. Elle se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- « Cara, ça fait longtemps. J'espérais juste ne pas te revoir dans ces circonstances.

\- C'est ma faute. Dis-moi plutôt comment va ton fils.

\- Petz est adorable ! Viens je vais te le montrer. »

Je suis Chiffon et Sanji nous accompagne. Première règle, ne pas se séparer. Déjà que je ne suis pas confiante, si en plus, je me retrouve seule face à Big Mom et Peros, je vais mourir de stress. L'enfant ressemble beaucoup à Bege.

\- « Il a l'air en pleine forme ! »

Je préfère dire une vérité plutôt que mentir avec un « qu'il est mignon ». Bege rentre dans la chambre. Il n'a pas l'air réjouie de nous voir aussi proche de son fils.

\- « Vinsmoke Sanji, tu rejoindras ta famille avant de rencontrer Mama. Caesar et Cara se rendront directement à Whole Cake. Mama voudra d'abord régler le cas de Caesar donc Cara, tu attendras en résidence surveillée le temps que tout le monde arrive pour la rencontre.

\- C'est hors de questions ! Cara-chan reste avec moi.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de discuter les ordres, Jambes Noires.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sanji, nous rencontrerons Big Mom en même temps. On se verra là-bas. »

Je lui fais un sourire peu convainquant et triture mon bracelet. Il a fini par comprendre que je fais ça uniquement lorsque je suis stressée. Ça le rassure encore moins.

\- « En route, la forteresse des Germa est déjà là. »

Je le suis jusqu'à la porte principale. Caesar, en cage, lui crie de lui rendre son cœur. Sanji le balance à Vito et sort en me jetant un dernier regard. Maintenant, direction Whole Cake.

* * *

Le Seducing Wood. Les arbres s'écartent sur notre passage. Pour une fois, j'aurais préféré qu'ils nous empêchent de sortir. J'entend un rire sur la droite. Brûlée.

\- « Alors, gamine, tu es de retour ? Wiwiwiii ! Tu nous as causé des problèmes alors que tu n'es pas importante. Si ce n'était pas pour ton ascendance, tu serais déjà morte. Peros-nii te fera payer. « L'évadée » ? Plus pour longtemps ! Ta petite prime de 200 millions de berrys n'est rien ici.

\- 180.

\- Hein ?

\- 180 millions de berrys.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas eu les nouvelles depuis Dressrosa ? Ta prime a augmenté. Pas que ça change grand chose. »

Bege nous interrompt.

\- « Caesar et elle doivent être ramenés dans les plus brefs délais. »

Ça met fin à la discussion et nous continuons de marcher jusqu'à sortir du bois. Caesar, toujours enchaîné, se rapproche de moi et chuchote.

\- « Oïe, j'ai un plan. On se débarrasse à nous deux de ce type et tu nous emmènes loin d'ici en volant. Shulololoo. »

Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de me mettre des menottes en granite marin car ils savent que je ne suis pas assez folle pour essayer de m'enfuire maintenant.

\- « Les îles de TotLand sont entourées de snipers. Ils nous tireraient à vue. »

Il fait la grimace et réfléchit à un autre plan. Nous arrivons à Sweet City et toute espoir de fuite quitte son esprit. En effet, des gardes nous entourent. Caesar est emmené vers la salle du trône tandis que l'on m'emmène dans une des suites surveillées. Les gardes ouvrent la porte et la ferme directement derrière moi. Pour cause, d'autres personnes sont déjà dedans. Mont d'Or, Yuen, Poire et les jumeaux. Le premier a un regard de reproche alors que les autres ont l'air contents de me voir.

\- « Alors, tu finis tout de même par te retrouver ici. Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup de choses pour arriver au même résultat ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir essayer, Mont d'Or.

\- Je pensais juste que nous étions amis.

\- Et nous le sommes. Ma place n'était juste pas ici mais au près de mon équipage. Vous m'avez manqué.

\- C'est facile de dire ça maintenant.

\- Je vous ai à tous envoyé quelque chose pour votre anniversaire !

\- Oui...mais ça n'empêche pas que tu es partie... »

Il est à court d'arguments et je sais qu'il ne m'en veut plus. Yuen s'approche.

\- « D'ailleurs, merci pour le livre, 150 idées pour énerver sa famille !

\- Ouai merci. Comme si il avait besoin qu'on lui donne plus d'idées ! »

La conversation continue dans ce sens. Je préfère éviter de poser des questions sur l'humeur de Mama et Peros, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, un garde toque à la porte. Tous me jettent un regard de pitié. La mort dans l'âme, je suis le pion jusqu'au jardin intérieur. La table est dressée et tout le monde est déjà assis. J'arrive dos à celui qui doit être le père de Sanji. Big Mom est en face de lui, évidemment. Les trois frères et la sœur sont à la droite du père. Sanji et Pudding sont à gauche. Le siège qui m'est réservé est à côté de celui de Pudding. Sur l'autre côté, il y a Perospero.

Les conversations se turent à mon arrivée. Les Vinsmoke posent sur moi un regard de désintérêt. Au contraire, les Charlotte m'observent avec attention. Je suis dans le pétrin.


	32. Chapter 32

**Vemaria : les jumeaux lui ont peut-être pardonné mais ça ne veut pas dire que s'ils ont l'occasion, ils lui feront pas un petit coup de dos pour lui montrer ce que ça fait ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **POV Sanji**

Cara-chan n'est pas encore là. Le seul siège de libre est à côté de ce type. Il doit être le marié qu'elle a fuit. Il est grand, comme tout les enfants de Big Mom, Ses vêtements sont de mauvais goût mais ce que j'aime encore moins, c'est son regard. Il a l'air vicieux, il sait qu'elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Comment a-t-elle pu passer toute une année avec lui ? Je sais qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit mais il n'a pas intérêt à voir dépassé les bornes. Il doit sentir que je l'observe car il se tourne vers moi.

\- « Alors, Sanji, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais cuisinier sur un navire restaurant à East Blue... »

Big Mom continue de parler mais son fils me juge du regard. Lorsque le silence s'installe, on se tourne tout les deux vers la raison. Cara-chan s'avance. Elle pâlit en remarquant qu'en plus de Big Mom, il y a son premier fils. Elle montre peu sa peur de manière générale alors la voir comme ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Au contraire, l'autre semble l'apprécier. Il a une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. C'est hors de question je les laisse tout les deux seuls. Malheureusement, il y a Pudding-chan entre Cara-chan et moi. Big Mom finit par reprendre la parole mais, cette fois, sans son masque de gentillesse.

\- « Alors, Ca-ra. Tu nous rejoins enfin. Tu es en retard. Un an en retard. »

Les membres de ma « famille » écoutent l'échange sans comprendre. Cara reste muette. Big Mom arrête de sourire.

\- « Répond !

\- Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Dès que vous m'avez fait cette proposition, il y a plus de deux ans, vous saviez que je partirais ou, du moins, que j'essaierais.

\- Mamahaha ! On ne quitte pas un engagement avec moi sans en payer le prix. Heureusement pour toi, tu m'es utile dans un but que j'ignorais être possible à ton arrivée, donc nous allons juste reprendre là où tu as décidé de fuir. »

La géante semble plus calme.

\- « Mama ?

\- Hmmm ? Qu'y a-t-il, Pudding ?

\- Est-ce que je pourrais parler seule à seul avec mon fiancé. Aller nous promener dans le jardin, par exemple.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

PUDDING-CHWAAAN, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde !

\- « Je pense d'ailleurs que le deuxième « couple » va en profiter pour faire de même. »

Hein ? Je regarde Cara-chan et le cinglé. La première est aussi blanche que du sucre et le second regarde sa réaction avec un sourire sadique. Ça confirme que j'ai bien entendu. L'homme se lève et prend la candy cane qui était posée sur l'accoudoir du siège. Non ! Pudding-chan me regarde pour aller plus loin. Cara-chan lève la tête et me fait signe d'y aller.

 **POV Cara**

Je me doutais qu'ils nous séparerais, mais aussi rapidement ? Perospero est levé et m'attend. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de faire de même. Nous nous éloignons de la table pour aller vers l'arbre géant de la salle. Il est entouré d'autres arbres plus petits, ce qui empêche les invités de nous voir. Il continue d'avancer pour se mettre dessous. Je m'arrête une dizaine de mètres avant.

\- « Viens ici. »

C'est la première fois que l'on se parle depuis un an. Je fais nerveusement tourner les perles du bracelet. En quelques enjambées, il est devant moi. Il saisi mon poignet gauche et le lève vivement à hauteur de son coude. Donc tendu jusqu'au maximum pour moi. Je relève finalement la tête pour le regarder. Il n'a pas changé en an.

\- « Salut, quoi de neuf ? »

Je sais parfaitement que ça va l'énerver mais c'est plus fort que moi. Son sourire s'évapore, ce qui est déjà mauvais signe mais, en plus, sa prise se resserre.

\- « Tu penses encore pouvoir t'en tirer avec une blague ?! Tu m'as- as abandonné la famille. Tu penses que le fait d'avoir emmené ton amant de médecin suffira pour ne pas avoir de moyen de pression ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais par remarqué, les Vinsmoke ont 4 fils. Le gamin de l'équipage de bras cassés dont tu fais parti est facilement remplaçable. Si c'est nécessaire, je me servirai de lui de la même manière.

\- ...C'est bon, je peux en placer une ? »

Comme toute réponse, il me balance contre l'arbre géant. Pas avec beaucoup de puissance, vu que je ne le casse pas, mais assez pour faire mal. Encore sonnée, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il avait aisément franchi la distance en quelques secondes. Sa main attrape ma gorge et me soulève cette fois à hauteur de son épaule. Il crée un support en bonbon contre le tronc pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Trop aimable. Ce serait sans doute dommage si je perdais connaissance par manque d'air pendant ce qui va suivre.

\- « Ton arrogance sera ta perte. Tu te rappelles de ce que je te disais sur l'instinct de survie ? Apparemment, la manière douce n'a pas suffit. Dorénavant, tu m'écouteras. D'après ce que tu as pu m'en dire ton « capitaine » viendra vous sauver. Je me suis renseigné sur lui. Il a une chance insolente qui le tire de toute les situations. Je veillerai personnellement à me débarrasser de lui.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'espoir. Tu es puissant mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses battre Luffy. Katakuri le pourrait sans doute, par contre. »

Il ne tient pas à me blesser physiquement. Il cherche à me détruire psychologiquement. Il suffit de frapper là où ça fait mal. Il a toujours était jaloux de son frère. Ce n'est certes pas une bonne idée de le provoquer mais en même temps, s'il veut jouer au plus con, il va être servi !

Je lui mets un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Il se plie à peine et m'attrape les cheveux. Avec son autre main, il bloque mes deux jambes. Je tente d'écraser sa main contre le tronc mais il pousse facilement a tête en avant pour éviter ça. Je profite donc qu'il me pousse en avant pour lui mettre un coup de boule, avec haki bien sûr. Son étau se desserre et j'en profite pour me dégager. Après un saut de quelques mètres, je le regarde, sur mes gardes. Il se retourne avec à peine une égratignure au visage, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Tu aimes vraiment jouer avec le feu, très chère.

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste que tu as détruit ma coiffure si savamment recherchée.

\- ...Tu les as juste attachés.

\- Même. »

Je ne l'admettrais pour rien au monde mais il m'a manqué. Je m'en suis toujours un peu voulu de l'avoir laissé seul alors qu'il essayait de me protéger de « l'attaque » au mariage. En y repensant, je regarde si le bracelet est sur mon poignet. Ça arrive souvent qu'il glisse en combat.

\- « Tu l'as gardé ? Je pensais que tu t'en serais débarasser dès ton arrivée à Sabaody.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un cadeau et, même si tu as dû le regretter, je l'aime bien. Tu veux le récupérer ?

\- Non. Ça n'a rien à voir mais tu te laisses pousser les cheveux maintenant.

\- Hein ? Ah oui.

\- Tant mieux, c'est plus facile de les attraper comme ça, perorin.

\- On ne peut pas avoir une conversation sans menace plus de cinq minutes ?

\- Lorsque nous serons mariés et que ton équipage ne sera plus en mesure de tenter quoique soit.

\- Autant pour la deuxième condition, je comprends. Autant la première n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Elle l'ai encore plus, au contraire. Si tu n'es pas mariée, il y aura toujours des hommes qui t'approcheront, comme ce médecin.

\- Pour la je ne sais combien de fois, il n'y a rien entre Amadeus et moi.

\- Laisse moi résumer, perorin. Tu t'enfuies le jour de ton mariage-

\- Arrangé.

\- Avec l'aide d'un homme que tu connais depuis un an-

\- Un ami.

\- Avec lequel tu passes la plupart de tes soirées-

\- …

\- C'est mon île, tu pensais sérieusement que je l'ignorais ? Et la meilleure, d'après toi, il ne se passe rien.

\- Leeees preuves ne plaident pas en ma faveur mais c'est la vérité. Je te jure sur mon honneur de pirate qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi.

\- Les pirates n'ont pas d'honneur. Ils font ce qui les arrange lorsqu'ils le souhaitent.

\- Dans votre cas, peut-être. Mais pas dans mon équipage.

\- Oooooh, les gentils petits pirates qui sauvent des pays. J'avais oublié. Ton capitaine ne sait que aboyer à l'escargophone mais est-ce qu'il mord, perorin ?

\- N'insulte pas Luffy ! »

Pendant la discussion, nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Il est penché en avant pour me regarder dans les yeux. Les siens semblent amusés tandis que les miens sont en colères. Aucun de nous n'a remarqué que nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Il va encore sortir une réplique pour s'amuser lorsqu'il m'attrape soudainement par les épaules et me tire contre lui.

\- « Diable Jambe ! »

À l'endroit où il se tenait i secondes se tient un Sanji enflammé et furieux.


	33. Chapter 33

**Vemaria : Sa langue a fourché, c'est tout xD Voyons !**

 **Guest : en effet, ça chauffe un peu et ça va aller crescendo !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les deux se regardent en chien de faïence. Sanji est prêt à bondir pour me protéger mais je crains plus pour sa vie que la mienne.

\- « Sanji, calme toi. Tu vas finir par te faire mal.

\- Mais, il te blessait. Il est dangereux, c'est hors de question de vous laisser seuls !

\- Sanji ! »

Pudding arrive elle-aussi. La colère de Sanji se calme instantanément. Peros ne s'était même pas mis en garde. Main sur la hanche, il l'observait avec amusement. Il ne se sentait clairement pas menacé. Des pas lourds s'approchent de notre direction. Les autres ont dû entendre le remue-ménage. Big Mom arrive, pressée de voir le résultat de son petit manège. Elle remarque les traces sur mon cou et sur le visage de son fils. Ainsi que l'air innocent que nous avons pris.

\- « Mamama, je pensais que vous étiez parti dans des directions différentes.

\- Oui mais comment ne pas contempler ce magnifique arbre ? ( où l'on voit la marque de mon dos )

\- Tu es décoiffée. »

Je regarde ses propres cheveux qui partent dans tout les sens.

\- « Enfin, les Vinsmoke vont repartir. Cara, tu resteras tout le temps sous la supervision de Perospero jusqu'au jour du mariage. Interdiction de sortir l'un sans l'autre. Il est hors de question que le fiasco de l'an dernier recommence. »

Génial. Tout bonnement parfait. J'espère vraiment que Luffy a un plan qui tient la route. Je pleure intérieurement. Pour Luffy, un plan c'est tu rentres, tu bats toutes les personnes sur ta route et tu récupères ce qui t'appartiens. Pourvu que Nami ou Robin puisse le retenir. Sanji rejoint sa famille en serrant les dents. Perospero pose une main sur mon épaule. Je panique. Quand elle dit « tout le temps », elle veut vraiment dire... ?

\- « Euh, Mama ? Je comprends que nos chambres seront sûrement côte à côte et la mienne surveillée par des gardes-

Non. Vous resterez dans la même chambre. Il t'aura toujours à l'oeil. D'ailleurs, Perospero, tu dois encore t'occuper de Caesar. Les gardes te remettront son cœur. Amuse-toi ! »

Ils ont un même regard sadique. Telle mère tel fils. Nous nous dirigeons hors du château, vers un coin qui était désert il y a un an. Caesar se tient devant la copie conforme de son ancien laboratoire. Son air paniqué n'échappe à aucun de nous deux. Perospero en profite pour le menacer. Dans un cas normal, j'aurais pitié de lui. Mais il a profité de la naïveté des enfants et les a drogué en sachant qu'ils allaient mourir s'il continuait. Il mérite ce qui lui arrive. C'est même drôle que le karma s'appelle Perospero dans son cas.

À bout de souffle, il se tourne vers moi et me supplie de l'aider. Une autre convulsion de son cœur le fait s'étaler par terre. Il y en a un qui s'amuse comme un gamin alors qu'il a-

\- « Attend. Tu as eu 50 ans cette année.

\- Oui. C'est quoi ce retournement de situation, perorin ?

\- J'avais jamais réalisé mais on a 21 ans de différence. Donc tu as l'âge d'être mon père.

\- Il y a certains couples qui ont plus de différence dans ma famille. Et je ne suis pas ton père, ce qui est le point de la choses.

\- J'y pense que maintenant mais Pudding a 16 ans. Ce n'est pas un peu jeune pour la marier ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

\- « C'est Mama qui décide.

\- Tu m'as déjà mis en garde contre elle. Vous prévoyez quelque chose ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'un question.

\- « Non. Mêle toi de tes affaires et tout ira bien.

\- Tu as dit que Sanji était facilement remplaçable. À quel point ?

\- Pose encore une question et tu le sauras, perorin. »

Cet interrogatoire l'ennuie et je vois qu'il est sérieux. Pour Sanji, il vaut mieux s'abstenir. Mais ça ne me plaît pas. Caesar nous observe, incertain. Nous voir parler aussi familièrement doit le décontenancer.

\- « Tu es de l'équipage de Big Mom depuis le début ? Hm ! Et Chapeau de paille qui te faisait tellement confiance, shulololololooo ! En fait, tu es plus vicieuse que je ne le pensais. Aaargh ! »

Il ne m'a pas vu prendre son cœur de la main de Perospero.

\- « Je n'ai pas à me justifier, déchet.

\- C'est qui que t'appelles comme ça, la harpie ?! Aaargh ! »

Peros l'a repris.

\- « Profite des deux semaines qu'il te reste à vivre et va travailler, perorin. Cara, on s'en va. Je dois régler des affaires avec Mont d'Or et Amande. »

Je tire la langue à Caesar et suis Peros. S'éloigner de lui jusqu'à pouvoir discuter librement avec Sanji ( ou mieux, Luffy et les autres s'ils ne se font pas capturer avant ) ne sera pas chose aisée. Il semble prendre personnellement à cœur son travail de pot de colle.

* * *

Amande est plus froide envers moi qu'il y a un an. Etonnant me direz-vous. Sa première phrase à mon encontre a été « Si tu fais encore tout foirer, on va s'occuper de ton ami à Sabaody. ».

\- « Si vous saviez que l'on était là-bas, pourquoi ne pas être venu ?

\- Des informateurs vous ont repéré à votre arrivée. Et tu as laissé le bateau de Peros-nii au bord de RedLine, de l'autre côté de Sabaody. Quant à pourquoi, ces mêmes informateurs ont perdu votre trace. Ce n'est que lorsque le reste de ton équipage est arrivé que nous avons réalisez que tu te cachais avec le second de Roger.

\- Et vous pensez que, en dehors de Big Mom, l'un de vous peut battre Rayleigh ? »

Elle serre sa cigarette entre ses dents.

\- « Ne nous sous-estime pas. Peros-nii, on va parler d'informations confidentielles, elle est vraiment obligée de rester ?

\- Oui, ordre de Mama. »

Les jours qui suivent se passe de la même manière. Il me trimballe dans tout le château pour régler les préparatifs. C'est plus ennuyant qu'autre chose. Et gênant, exceptionnellement gênant le premier soir.

* * *

 _Une fois tout les deux dans la suite, le stress remonte. Peros va faire des papiers sur le lieu est composé d'une grande chambre, d'une salle de bain et d'une bibliothèque. Seule la chambre a une fenêtre. Nous sommes à une centaine de mètres du sol mais ce ne serait pas un problème pour moi._

 _« Interdiction d'ouvrir la fenêtre._

 _Ça ne me serait pas venu à l'idée. »_

 _Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe lorsque je remarque qu'il y a deux lits séparé vais me doucher et mettre un pyjama. Je ne porte pas de nuisette généralement mais un short avec un débardeur. Cette fois, je ne prends des vêtements longs. Une fois dans le lit, je ne peux quand même pas dormir. Perospero le remarque et soupire._

 _« Je ne vais rien te faire. Alors dors, ça a été une longue journée. »_

 _Je lui fais confiance sur ça et m'endors._

* * *

Quelques membres de la famille partent récupérer les ingrédients dans les pays alentours. Cette fois, ce sera un gâteau de mariage. Big Mom semble plus excitée à son propos qu'à une alliance avec le germa.

\- « J'ai tellement hâte d'y goûter ! Oh Cara, regarde moi. »

Je relève la tête du jeu. Les enfants m'ont proposé de jouer pendant que Perospero fait un rapport à Big Mom. J'en ai profité pour prendre une sucette.

\- « On dirait une cigarette, tu ressembles à Mother comme ça ! »

Même si la ressemblance est loin d'être frappante, tant qu'elle y croit. Les seuls traits de famille sont la forme des yeux et la mâchoire un peu forte. Et encore, je n'ai pas le visage aussi carré. Elle est à un tel point dans son délire que tout doit se mélanger.

Les Vinsmoke reviennent cette après-midi. Le mariage est demain. On retourne tous prendre le thé et le goûter dans le jardin intérieur. Sanji semble exténué et vide à l'intérieur. Il n'ose pas me regarder. Son père prend la parole en me regardant après avoir parler des banalités d'usage avec Big Mom.

\- « Tu faisais partie du même équipage de bon à rien que mon fils, jeune fille ? Sache que leur capitaine est arrivé jusqu'ici. Sanji les a quitté en bonne et due forme. Il n'est sûrement plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. »

Pâle, je me tourne vers Sanji. Il garde obstinément la tête baissée. C'était donc pour ça que Big Mom s'était mise en colère. Déjà qu'avec le départ de Jinbei il y a deux jours, elle était énervée. Mais elle me rassure, dans un sens.

\- « Ils sont en ce moment même dans la prison du château. Nous nous occuperons de son cas après la cérémonie. Maintenant, il y a des sujets plus plaisant que ce gamin qui ne sais que jacter. »

Sanji ne bouge pas. Par contre Peros semble contre le fait d'attendre la fin du mariage pour se débarrasser de lui. Durant le repas, Pudding passe quelque chose à Sanji et ils s'excusent pour aller discuter plus loin. Big Mom les regarde, un sourire en coin. Je ne peux rien faire pour Luffy pour l'instant mais je peux me renseigner pour Sanji.

\- « Vous êtes le roi du royaume de germa, votre force armée doit être conséquente. »

Il semble gêné quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- « La technologie dont nous disposons nous permet une armée puissante sans nécessairement un grand effectif. La puissance de mes enfants dû à cette technologie compense largement des milliers d'hommes ! »

Mais pas assez forts pour battre quelqu'un de l'équipage de Big Mom avec un grade élevé. Ce n'est donc pas leur armée qu'elle veut mais leur technologie. Les avoir dans les pattes ne sera que un ennuie. Ils ne survivront pas à demain. Toutes les armes, en dehors de celle de la famille Charlotte, sont interdites lors d'un mariage. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Perospero. C'est pour ça qu'il désignait comme « remplaçable » et que Big Mom a choisi sa fille de 16 ans. Merde ! Sanji est mort demain. Il faut que je parle à Big Mom.

Le goûter terminé, les invités gagnent leur chambre. Peros reste assis et fais un signe de tête vers moi à sa mère. Elle me regarde, attendant la plaiedoirie.

\- « Sanji n'est pas du tout comme sa famille, c'est un cuisinier hors pair ! Le tuer demain n'aurait aucun sens.

\- Mamamaaha, tu réfléchis plus que tu ne t'en donnes l'air. Je compte lui proposer de rejoindre l'équipage comme cuisinier. S'il accepte, il sera épargné, sinon... »

Son sourire n'a plus rien de la fausse gentillesse qu'elle montre habituellement. Sanji, je t'en pris fait le bon choix. En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Demain sera une journée mouvementée.


	34. Chapter 34

**Keol : en effet, il va lui en falloir du courage xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

On se croirait revenu un an en arrière. Même salle, même robe. Et même marié. Seul problème, cette fois, je n'ai pas de plan. Sanji a essayé de m'approcher hier mais Perospero a refusé de nous laisser seuls. J'ignore si c'était pour me dire qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Big Mom ou pour me parler d'un éventuel plan de retraite. Il n'aurait pas hésité à dire le premier en présence de Peros, donc j'espère que c'est le deuxième cas. Mon futur-mari me coupe dans mes pensées.

\- « Tu me tiendras la main pendant toute la cérémonie, histoire d'éviter que tu t'enfuisses, perorin.

\- Tu pouvais tout simplement demander gentiment sans une raison quelconque, tu sais. »

Il écarquille les yeux. Pendant cette dernière année, Ama m'a bien fait rentrer dans le crâne que Peros ressentait quelque chose pour moi. En entendant ça, Shakky était aux anges et m'a donnée quelques conseils. Premièrement, arrêter de me voiler la face et, au contraire, le décontenancer avec des paroles comme ça. Deuxièmement, m'amuser. Bon, à ce niveau là, j'en ai bien profité niveau jalousie. Lorsque l'on sait quels boutons pousser avec lui, il démarre au quart de tour.

Sanji et Pudding nous rejoignent. Il a un air d'imbécile heureux. Je cherche son regard pour essayer d'y déceler quelque chose disant qu'il a un plan mais Peros me tire, coupant tout contact visuel. Je lui jette un regard noir qui le fait sourire. Zeus arrive avec une tasse de thé géante. Nous montons tout les quatres dedans. Notre arrivée se fait en fanfare, des applaudissements éclatent sur le toit. Streusen se met à chanter et un gigantesque gâteau sort du sol. Je reste bouche bée, comme beaucoup de monde. Zeus nous dépose sous la chapelle.

\- « Nous allons maintenant célébrer le premier mariage. Perospero-sama et Cara-sama, avançez je vous prie. »

Je gémis intérieurement. Pourquoi on passe en premier ? En plus, le prêtre à une tête bizarre. Il dit les serments ( « dans la santé, la maladie...jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...blablabla » ) et nous répétons. Tout le monde est silencieux. Ceux qui avaient assisté au précédent mariage lèvent anxieusement les yeux vers le ciel. Au cas où.

\- « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

...WHUT ?! J'ai tellement réfléchi à un plan pour s'enfuir que j'ai oublié cette partie du mariage. Je me suis brusquement retournée vers le religieux à cette phrase et, de fait, Perospero remarque ma surprise. Il serre les lèvres pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Enfoiré ! Non. Calme. J'ai 29 ans, je n'est plus l'âge de m'inquiéter d'un simple baiser. Cette bonne résolution s'effondre lorsqu'il soulève mon voile. Il prend une inspiration pour se retenir encore une fois de rire. Finalement, il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est léger et il les enlèvent après quelque seconde. Des applaudissements explosent encore et Big Mom en a les larmes aux yeux. Elle doit encore penser à Mother. Je suis donc officiellement Charlotte Cara. Quelle galère.

Zeus nous emmène à la table de Big Mom. Pendant ce temps, Sanji et Pudding ont prit notre place. Les vœux prononcés, Sanji soulève le voile. Après ça, tout va exceptionnellement vite. Pudding s'effondre à terre et le prêtre est tué par un coup qui visait Sanji. Katakuri. Il se met debout sur la table, devant Big Mom. Puis, le plus imprévisible. Le gâteau explose de l'intérieur et des dizaines de Luffy en sortent.

\- « QUOI ?! »

Est la question criée par à peu près tout le monde. Big Mom se prend la tête dans les mains. Peros prend nous éloigne. Il tient toujours ma main depuis avant la cérémonie. Sa prise se resserre. Ça doir sûrement être le « plan » de Luffy. Qui aurait eu l'idée de se cacher dans le gâteau à part lui ? Je ne comprends pourtant pas comment il s'est multiplié. Perospero murmure « Brûlée » et tout est clair. Je cherche Bege du regard. C'est lui qui est en charge de la défense. Avant de le trouver, j'entends un cri à ma droite.

\- « LIFE OR WEDDING CAKE ? »

C'est bon, elle a pété un cable. Elle ordonne au vrai Luffy de se montrer. Comme si quelqu'un serait assez bête pour-

\- « C'est moi ! »

* facepalm * Autant pour moi. Luffy se dirige vers elle, prêt à l'attaquer. Il n'a aucune chance de la blesser, c'est une Yonko avec une peau dure comme l'acier ! Katakuri intervient avant que Luffy ne soit trop proche. Ça énerve sa mère mais il s'explique.

\- « Ce type voulait détruire le portrait de Mother Caramel ! »

Non, s'il fait ça, on est tous foutu.

\- « Luffy ! Peu importe ce que tu fais, ne touche pas cette photo !

\- Cara ? T'inquiète, on a un plan ! »

On ? Jinbei arrive à ce moment là. Je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui depuis plusieurs jours. Il annonce sa démission officielle de l'équipage de Big Mom et son arrivée dans l'équipage au Chapeau de paille. Il faut l'admettre, il a la classe. Puis le pire est arrivé. Brook a brisé le portrait. Heureusement, Big Mom ne s'en ai pas rendue compte directement. Ce qui permit à Perospero de s'occuper des Vinsmoke. Franchement, j'en ai rien à faire d'eux. Avant notre arrivée sur Whole Cake, Sanji m'a raconté son enfance. Bon débarras !

Ensuite, Luffy a mis le portrait sous le nez de Big Mom. Elle a poussé un cri tellement assourdissant que tout le monde s'est effondré en se bouchant les oreilles. Les plus faibles se sont évanouis. Bege, qui semble être de mèche avec Luffy, a lancé des missiles sur elle. Avant même de l'atteindre, ils ont explosé avec le haki de Big Mom. Vu leur tête, c'était ça le plan. Katakuri crée du mochi pour boucher les oreilles de la famille. Luffy et les autres sont encerclés mais Bege se transforme en château géant, Big Father. Ironiqe. Nami, Chopper et Carrot se font facilement capturer. Je tente d'aller vers eux mais Perospero m'en empêche.

\- « Tu restes ici, perorin ! Ne m'oblige pas à t'immobiliser. »

Je veux tenter autre chose mais les germas arrivent et les libèrent. Ils vont tous à l'intérieur de Big Father. Après quelques attaques ratées, Bege est tellement blessé qu'il se retransforme. Les coups de feu de la famille pleuvent sur l'endroit où il se tient. Il n'est pas touché car les germas le protège. Caesar s'envole avec Bege pour passer par dessus le toit. S'il réussi, ils seront libres. Et comme évidemment, ils ne peuvent pas rester en dehors des ennuis, Sanji et Luffy sont avec les germas en train de combattre Big Mom. Là, les choses ne peuvent pas être pir-

Une explosion fait tremblé le Whole Cake Chateau dans ses fondations. Et, il s'est écroulé. Tout le monde s'est mis à voltiger. À un moment, Perospero a laché ma main. Il a tenté de la rattraper mais Luffy m'avait déjà attiré à l'intérieur de Bege.

* * *

Caesar nous a transporté en sûreté. Luffy est vraiment heureux de nous avoir récupéré.

\- « Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Zo, on a fait différentes équipes. Je suis venu dans celle là parce qu'il est hors de question que je perde ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes nakamas ! Shishishi. »

Durant notre voyage jusqu'au Sunny, Big Mom nous a rattrapé, avide de gâteau de mariage. Après quelques attaques, elle a finit au fond d'un trou. D'où elle a continué à marcher pour nous rattraper. Sérieusement, elle est fait en quoi ? Nous rejoignons in extremist le Sunny. Pour y trouver Katakuri et mon cher mari. En regardant de plus près, Chopper et Brook sont coincés dans du bonbon. Merde ! Il faut les sortir en moins de 3 minutes. Perospero utilise Candy Maiden mais je la contourne en volant pour atterrir aux côtés des deux presque bonbons. Katakuri prend la relève et Peros se dirige vers moi.

« Cara, viens ici ! Mama n'est pas en mesure de te reconnaître, elle te blesserait, perorin.

\- D'abord, libère-les.

\- Hors de questions. Je leur ai laissé le choix et ils sont choisi la mort.

\- Tht ! Pedro !

\- Oui ?

\- Libère Brook et Chopper avec du feu. Je m'occupe de Perospero !

\- D'accord. »

Mon adversaire m'observe, un sourcil levé et un sourire désabusé.

\- « Premièrement, tu es incapable de me battre. Deuxièmement, je ne tiens pas à te blesser. Donc tu vas gentiment- »

Il essaie de parer un éventuel coup mais je me suis élancée vers lui pour autre chose. J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et me transforme en chouette. Avec lui derrière, je m'envole vers un coin éloigné du navire. Une colline à côté de Sweet City. Je le lâche dessus. Que le combat commence !


	35. Chapter 35

**Vemaria : Plus une tentative désespérée xD**

 **Son D Akira : Il y en a encore dans ce chapitre :)**

 **Espectadora96 : C'est déjà ca, en effet xD Réponse ici ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il soupire mais se met en position d'attaque. Il a raison, je ne suis incapable de le battre. Il est plus fort et endurant que moi. Mais au moins, il ne peux pas gêner les autres. Si je peux le retenir une heure ou deux, ce sera déjà ça de gagné.

\- « Perorin. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Abandonne maintenant et rentre à Sweet City.

\- Force moi. »

Une vague de bonbon s'abat là où je me tenais deux secondes avant. Je me rapproche petit à petit tout en esquivant ses attaques. Une fois à moins d'un mètre. J'envois un serre en avant. Son armure suffit comme protection. Il attrape ma jambe et m'envoie valser contre un rocher. À peine le temps de relever la tête qu'une autre vague arrive. Je l'esquive de justesse.

Je ne l'aurai jamais au physique donc il va falloir chercher à la déloyal.

Pendant une heure, la même chose se répète. Attaque de sa part, esquive, tentative déjouée d'attaque pour moi et coup. Ce qui fait que je finis avec du sang et des bleus tandis qu'il est à peine touché ( trois fois ). Seule consolation, il commence aussi à s'essouffler. Ça n'empêche malheureusement pas qu'il pourrait encore continué des heures. L'équipage doit avoir eu le temps de fuir. Nami a Zeus donc Big Mom est clouée sur la rive de Whole Cake. Luffy doit être en train de combattre Katakuri. C'est le moment pour moi de tirer ma révérence.

\- « Je ne te laisserai pas partir, perorin. Tu regardes obstinément vers la mer mais tu vas rester ici et te tenir tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on en finisse avec tout ça. Mama a besoin de moi pour traverser la mer. Ce petit jeu a assez duré. »

Il lance une vague de bonbon qui m'entoure. La seule issue est le ciel où il m'attend de manière évidente. Je m'y dirige quand même. Il est au bord de son dôme de bonbon, prêt à frapper. Sans réfléchir, je dis n'importe quoi.

* * *

Le navire n'est plus qu'à une centaine de mètres. Avec Big Mom chevauchant Prométhée. Comment c'est possible, c'est du feu ?! Après une pensée pour ses pieds. J'atterris à bord. Tout le monde va bien et s'affaire sur le pont. Ils relèvent la tête en me voyant, s'attendant sûrement à un autre ennemi. Chopper se précipite vers l'infirmerie pour récupérer les premiers soins et un Pedro surpris m'approche.

\- « Tu as échappé à Perospero ? Tu m'impressionnes, je ne te pensais pas capable de le battre.

\- Euuuuh à proprement parler, je ne l'ai pas battu.

\- Tu t'es enfuie ? Ça m'étonnerais qu'il t'aurait laissé faire.

\- En fait, j'ai dis une connerie qui l'a tellement surpris que j'ai pu le frapper.

\- T'as dit quoi ? »

Nami vient de rejoindre la conversation.

* * *

 _POV Perospero_

 _Mama doit avoir attrapé le bateau à l'heure qu'il est. Il faut absolument que je me rende sur Cacao Island. Cara sort et je vais en finir rapidement. Tant qu'elle reste ici, elle est à l'abri de la crise de Mama. La tache est facile car elle me fonce dessus. Je souris. Il faudra revoir les bases du combat, une fois que cette affaire sera terminée, perorin. Je lève ma canne pour l'immobiliser._

 _\- « Peros ! »_

 _Hm ?_

 _\- « Je suis enceinte ! »_

 _...Hein ? Mais comment ? On a jamais- Un violent coup qu'elle me porte au ventre m'envoie valser dans la montagne derrière. Elle doit y avoir tout mis car j'ai du mal à me relever. Lorsque, enfin, j'y arrive, elle a déjà déguerpi._

* * *

\- « Il s'est vraiment fait avoir par quelque chose d'aussi basique ? Il m'avait paru plus réfléchi i ans.

\- Mais non, Pedro, tu ne comprends pas ! C'est l'amouuuuur. »

En ce moment, je deteste Nami. Mais en même temps, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

\- « On ne devrait pas plutôt se concentrer sur la boule de feu qui nous fonce dessus ? »

Merci Jinbei ! Nous voguons pendant une demi-heure, en évitant du mieux possible les attaques de Big Mom. Les autres m'ont prévenu que Luffy s'est enfermé dans le Mirror World avec Katakuri. Sans Perospero à bord, ils étaient donc libre de partir. Parfait !

Les flottes de Big Mom nous poursuivent encore mais aucune attaques n'est a déplorer. C'est louche. De ce fait, je décide de survoler les îles pour voir où sont exactement nos ennemis. Malgré mon piètre niveau en échec, je peux dire que nous sommes mal. Ils sont tous assez éloignés pour qu'on ne se préoccupe pas d'eux mais, petit à petit, plus nous nous rapprochons de Cacao Island, plus ils se rapprochent de nous. C'est mauvais, il faut que je descende pour avertir les autres. Au moment je me prépare à piquer, mon haki de l'observation prévient d'une attaque sur la droite. J'esquive. Perospero nous a rattrapé avec le Candy Sea Slug. Il a était beaucoup plus rapide que je ne l'avais espéré. En plus, il transporte maintenant Big Mom.

Carrot prévient les autres de la situation mais il est trop tard. Une vague de bonbon stoppe le bateau et bouche le canon du coup de burst. Big Mom est déjà à l'arrière du navire, appelant désespérément pour le Wedding Cake. Devant cette situation, Pedro se dirige vers Perospero. Il a raison, on ne peut rien contre Big Mom mais enlever le bonbon pour s'enfuir est une priorité. Je m'approche d'eux et reste au raz de la mer. Pedro attaque Perospero mais il se fait mettre à terre en moins de deux. J'avance lentement vers eux pour ne pas me faire repérer par Peros. Il est tellement concentré à se moquer de Pedro qu'il ne me remarque pas. À une dizaine de mètres, Pedro répond.

\- « Ça devrait mettre fin à ta magie, non ? »

De quoi est-ce qu'il par- Une énorme explosion là où ils se tenaient atteint ma jambe gauche et les plumes mon coude que j'avais mis en protection. Ils sont en sang mais ça reste superficiel. En revanche, il n'y a aucune trace des deux autres. Mon cœur se met à tambouriner. Pedro s'est fait exploser. Avec Perospero à côté. Putain ! Il y avait d'autres moyens moins drastiques. Je m'inquiète plus pour Perospero. Ça me fait me sentir mal mais Pedro s'est sacrifié sans nécessité. Bien que ce soit pour notre bien à tous, ça m'énerve. L'équipage sur le navire est en train de pleurer et crier pour Pedro tandis que la famille Charlotte à quelques centaines de mètres fait de même pour Perospero. Même si je devrais pas, mes sentiments sont plus proches des Charlotte.

Je me rapproche du lieu de l'explosion. Pedro portait les explosifs au torse, il n'a aucune chance de s'en être sorti. En revanche, Peros est rapide. Peut-être qu'il... Tout les bonbons aux alentours ont fondu, ce qui me laisse peu d'espoir. À travers la fumée, je vois un bras s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Un bras avec un bracelet vert. Je l'attrape et sort à moitié Peros de l'eau. Il est inconscient. Mais le plus important est le sang qui s'écoule là où il y aurait dû avoir son bras droit. Les larmes aux yeux, je le porte.

J'entends plus que je ne vois les autres partir avec un coup de burst. Big Mom est proche de tomber dans l'eau lorsque Promethée la réceptionne. L'accueil ne sera sûrement pas génial mais je vole malgré tout vers les navires de Big Mom. Aucun n'essaie de me tirer dessus, après tout, je porte leur frère. Le premier navire est celui de Smoothie, Cinnamon et Citron. Je dépose Peros sur le pont et il est instantanément pris en charge par un médecin. L'adrénaline retombe et ma jambe blessée lâche prise. Les trois sœurs s'avancent.

\- « Je suppose que tu n'es pas assez bête pour nous combattre dans cet état. »

Je réponds pas verbalement mais tends mes poignets sans résister pour les menottes en granites marins. Maintenant que leur frère est entre de bonnes mains, certains me regardent curieusement.

\- « Pourquoi tu l'as sauvé ? »

Je relève la tête vers Cinnamon.

\- « Voyons, qui voudrait être veuve le jours de son mariage ? »

La réponse en fait sourire quelques uns.

\- « Comme si tu te souciais de ça ! Je vais te tuer maintenant. Tes conneries nous ont déjà coûté assez chères.

\- Du calme, Daifuku ! Personne ne va tuer personne pour l'instant.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi tu protèges cette demeurée, Smoothie ?

\- C'est une Charlotte. Et s'il lui arrive quoique soit, Mama aura ton âme. Donc tu vas rester bien gentiment ici. C'est un ordre. »

Sa colère est si grande qu'il préfère quitter le pont. Tant mieux, je l'ai jamais aimé. Epuisée par cette journée, je m'allonge sur le pont. Les autres sont loin du danger. On ne doit retrouver Luffy que dans 8h. Le fait d'être en territoire « ennemi » ne m'empêche pas de m'endormir d'épuisement.


	36. Chapter 36

**Espectadora96 : Pressentiment vérifié. Mais, c'est peut-être partir pour mieux revenir ;)**

 **Vemaria : Depuis le départ, je l'ai pas aimer. Je crois que c'est la moustache xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le bruit de coup de feu me réveille instantanément. Je me relève vite et remarque que l'on a retiré les menottes. Et qu'une personne que je pense être Carrot (avec des cheveux longs et blancs?) donne du mal à tout les navires alentours. Smoothie est partie aider Daifuku mais entre temps, Carrot a sauté sur ce navire. Elle me sourit.

\- « Je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien. Nous avons tous eu peur que tu es été prise dans-dans l'explosion toi aussi. »

Elle a du mal à retenir ses larmes en repensant à Pedro.

\- « Aucun souci à se faire pour moi ! C'est quoi cette forme ?

\- Le Su Long, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut retourner au navire. Je ne vais pas tarder à perdre le contrôle.

\- Okayyy, je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux me transporter jusqu'au bateau ?

\- Pas de problème ! »

Alors que je me transforme, Carrot se couvre les yeux et les ferme. Elle revient petit à petit à la normal pendant le trajet. Lorsque les autres nous voit arriver, il se jette tous dans mes bras. Chopper pleure de joie.

\- « Cara ! On a cru que-que

\- Hee tout va bien, Chopper. Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés, tout le monde.

\- Si tu vas bien, c'est le principal mais comment ils t'ont eu ? »

Faisant taire la culpabilité, je décide de leur mentir.

\- « L'explosion a touché mon bras et ma jambe donc j'arrivais à peine à rester au dessus de l'eau. Lorsqu'ils ont repêché Perospero, ils m'ont pris aussi.

Mais pourquoi ils t'ont soignée ? »

La question de Chopper me fait baisser les yeux sur mon corps. En effet, des bandages recouvrent mes bras et jambes. Même les blessures du combat avec Peros ont été traitées. Ils ont dû le faire pendant que je dormais. Cette fois, je leur réponds honnêtement.

\- « Aucune idée. »

Un hurlement coupe court à notre discussion. Nami, les yeux exorbités, montre du doigt une Big Mom enflammée qui nous arrive dessus à pleine allure, Napoléon en main.

\- « OÙ EST MON GÂTEAU ? »

Elle le cherche dans le Sunny. Son désespoir de ne pas le trouver fait presque de la peine. Jinbei tente de la raisonner et lui dit la vérité.

\- « NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI...JE N'EN CROIS PAS UN MOT ! PARCE QUE MON FILS M'A DIT QU'IL ÉTAIT ICI ! ET SI TU DIS VRAI ET QUE LE GÂTEAU N'EST PAS LÀ, ALORS JE VAIS DEVOIR ÔTER LA VIE DE MON TRÈS CHER FILS AÎNÉ ! »

Je regarde Peros à une centaine de mètres. Il n'a pas l'air bien. Puis, son regard s'affûte et il remarque que je suis sur le bateau. Il attrape un escargophone, sûrement celui de Smoothie, et hurle quelque chose.

* * *

 _POV Perospero_

 _C'est une blague ? Elle était sur le navire de Smoothie, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?! J'attrape l'escargophone._

 _\- « Allo-_

 _\- Smoothie ! Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec toi ?!_

 _\- Peros-nii ? De qui tu parles ?_

 _\- De ma femme !_

 _\- Hein ? Mais elle-merde ! Lorsque la Mink s'est transformée en Su Long, elle l'a récupérée._

 _\- N'attaquez pas le navire, récupérez la avant._

 _\- On ne peut pas. Si on laisse passer une chance de les descendre, ils vont peut-être réussir à s'enfuir. Elle peut voler. Si le navire devait couler, elle s'envolera._

\- …

 _\- On s'occupe des Chapeau de Paille, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Bien. Bavarois et moi suivons Bege et Mama. J'ai bien peur que le gâteau est été empoisonné. Si c'est le cas..._

 _\- Mama est résistante. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle le mange._

 _\- Oui, perorin. »_

* * *

Je me détourne pour aider les autres avec Big Mom. Après quelques échanges de coups, Jinbei arrive à l'envoyer valser par dessus bord. Zeus la rattrape. Comme beaucoup d'autres, je suis étonnée qu'un coup aussi faible ai suffi à la repousser. Elle doit vraiment être affaiblie. Ça ne l'empêche pas de revenir à la charge avec pour idée de couper le Sunny dans la longueur. Heureusement, Brook nous sauve la mise. À sa manière.

\- « Tu veux bien me montrer tes dessous ?

\- QUOI ? »

Malgré sa demi-conscience, même Big Mom marque un temps d'arrêt. Qui permet à Brook de couper Zeus en deux. Profitant de l'affaiblissement de celui-ci, Nami lance une décharge sur Big Mom et récupère un mini Zeus. Prométhée prend le relais et Chopper se transforme en monster point. Ça ne suffira pas. Juste avant de signer notre arrêt de mort, Big Mom prend une grande inspiration.

\- « QUEL EST CE PARFUM MERVEILLEUX ? »

Au loin, le bateau de Bege est visible. Le gâteau est posé dessus. Sauvés par le gong ! Sanji arrive. Dès son atterrissage, il est pris dans un câlin de groupe. Il repart ensuite vers Cacao pour aider Luffy, au cas où. Nous continuons notre périple vers Cacao Island pour retrouver Luffy. Puis ça me reviens.

\- « Tout le monde ! Nous sommes encerclés par les navires. Même si nous atteignons l'île, nos chances de repartir sont néants.

\- Quoi ? Ça explique pourquoi nous avons pu arriver aussi facilement jusqu'ici.

\- T'appelles ça facile, Jinbei ?!

\- Plus que ça n'aurait dû l'être dans un cas différent, Brook. Je vais essayer d'appeler des amis pour qu'ils nous viennent en aide. Prenez la barre. »

Sur ce, il saute dans l'eau. Quelques requins-baleines ne feront pas une grande différence, j'en ai peur. Il remonte au bout de 30 secondes, préoccupé.

\- « L'équipage du Soleil est en dessous de nous, prêt à nous aider.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- « Oui. Je ne me sens pas capable de les laisser.

\- Ils sont venus de leur propre initiative. Tu fais maintenant parti de notre équipage et Luffy est ton capitaine. Mais nous pouvons tous comprendre tes sentiments. Si tu veux rester pour t'assurer qu'ils sont en sécurité, Je pense que Luffy sera d'accord.

\- Bien. Merci, Cara. Je sais que ma fidélité devrait aller à vous avant tout mais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne te reprochera jamais d'avoir voulu sauver tes amis. Maintenant, il faut réfléchir à un plan où tout le monde s'en sort. Un mort est déjà trop. »

Il acquiesce et le voyage continue. Nami soulève cependant un point important.

\- « Même s'il bat Katakuri, comment Luffy reviendra-t-il ? Il a brisé le miroir. Si Brûlée n'est pas dans les parages, il sera coincé.

\- Luffy n'est pas vraiment du genre à réfléchir à ça...

\- Est-ce qu'il est même au courant de l'heure du rendez-vous ?

\- Bonne question, Brook. »

Cacao Island est devant nous. Comme prévu, nous sommes totalement piégés par la famille Charlotte. Une explosion se fait entendre vers le port. Les Germa sont venu, encore une fois. Sanji arrive avec Luffy. Celui-ci semble épuisé. Après une discussion avec Judge du Germa, nous repartons. Jinbei s'arrête en pleine mer. Aller plus loin serait vain. Les pirates du Soleil avec Wadatsumi sortent de l'eau, surprenant nos ennemis. Mais ils s'en remettent vite car Oven fait bouillir l'eau, ce qui les oblige à replonger. Le Queen Mama Chanter lance un boulet de canon qui nous loupe de peu. C'est fini, on a perdu. Un groupe de boulets arrivent droit sur nous. Je tombe à genoux, me raccrochant à la rambarde, effrayée. Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça.

Avant de comprendre, tout devient noir. C'est ça, la mort ? C'est moins douloureux que ce que je pensais. Après une chaleur étouffante, je sens mon corps brusquement remonter plus haut. Le Sunny émerge de nouveau derrière la flotte des Charlotte qui nous barrait la route. En regardant derrière moi, il y a Wadatsumi. C'est lui qui a dû nous emmener sous l'eau. Le navire de l'équipage du Soleil brûle plus loins. Exactement là où nous étions. Ceux-ci nous crient de partir et Jinbei demande à Luffy de le laisser les aider. Il accepte à la seul condition qu'il revienne vivant. Enfin, nous quittons le territoire de Big Mom, TotLand.


	37. Chapter 37

**Espectadora96 : oui et malheureusement, jamais deux sans trois xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Être enfin en dehors de TotLand est un soulagement. Bon, la première semaine était sympa, un peu comme des vacances. Mais dès le mariage de Sanji et Pudding, c'est devenu un véritable enfer. Se faire poursuivre par une Big Mom enragée, Pedro qui se fait exploser, Perospero... Je ne veux pas y penser. Si j'étais restée sur le Sunny, il aurait coulé. Le temps que ses frères et sœurs arrivent, avec sa blessure au bras, il serait sans doute mort. Rien que d'y penser me donne la nausée.

Carrot saute sur le pont avec le journal. Morgans, le directeur de celui-ci, a décrit Luffy comme l'instigateur du plan. Il n'y a pas de nouvelle de Jinbei. Par contre, des photos de la Rêverie montre plusieurs de nos amis. Vivi, le roi Riku, Viola et Shiraoshi entre autre. De nouveaux avis de recherche ont été publiés. J'éclate de rire devant la joie de Sanji d'avoir une prime supérieure à Zoro. Par contre, 150 millions pour Luffy ? Avant que je ne puisse atteindre son affiche pour regarder de plus près, Nami m'appelle.

\- « Cara, tu devrais voir ça »

 **Charlotte Cara**

 **250 000 000 de berrys**

\- « Le mariage a été prononcé donc c'est normal.

\- Ça a pas l'air de te déranger.

\- Pas vraiment. Et puis, tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Envoyer une lettre de plainte à Marine ?

\- C'est vrai que ce ne sera pas d'une grande utilité, yohoho. »

* * *

 **Whole Cake Chateau**

Les navires seront bientôt près à partir. Mama est dans une colère noire après avoir lu le journal. Il n'est pas reluisant pour nous. L'unique consolation que j'y ai trouvé est l'affiche de Cara. Je ricane. Charlotte Cara. Ça sonne bien. Des pas lourds me ramènent sur terre.

\- « Nous devrions rejoindre Wano en trois jours. Ces gamins n'auront que un jour d'avance, je m'en occuperai personnellement. Katakuri et toi, vous prendrez son navire, comme tu n'as jamais remplacé le tien, et partirez après son équipage. S'il combat Kaido, il leur dira de partir loin du champ de bataille. Tu ramènes ta femme et vous exterminez le reste.

\- Oui, Mama. »

Comme si j'allais la laisser s'enfuir encore une fois. En regardant mon bras droit dans le miroir, je repense à ce Mink. Sa disciple était avec les Chapeau de Paille. Mes yeux se dilatent et un sourire tout sauf sympathique prend place sur mon visage. Elle va payer pour son maître.

* * *

1 500 000 000 BERRYS ?! Nous sommes tous estomaqués devant cette prime. C'est absolument génial ! Luffy demande un banquet pour fêter ça. Un jour plus tard, nous arrivons à Wano. Les vagues et les nuages ont des aspects plus arrondis qu'à l'accoutumé. C'est étrange mais beau en même temps. La météo est mauvaise. Des poissons et un poulpe dirige notre navire aux pieds d'une cascade et nous la font montée. C'est le seul moyen d'entrer à Wano d'après ce que Kinemon nous avait dit. Le reste de l'équipage et les Heart Pirates sont déjà là. J'espère que l'on va vite tous se retrouver. Seulement, en haut de la cascade, nous sommes pris dans un tourbillon.

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est une plage déserte. Roooh c'est le bouquet ! Maintenant, il va falloir littéralement retrouver tout le monde. Je soupire. Autant commencer par le plus facile. S'il y a du raffut, c'est Luffy. L'équipe déjà présente doit être en ville. Je trouverai Luffy bien assez tôt donc je transforme et vais en hauteur pour repérer la ville la plus proche. Lorsque j'y arrive, les habitants me regarde étrangement. Je les ignore et cherche les autres avec l'observation. À 500 mètres de là, l'aura de Franky est sur un toi. Je m'envole pour le rejoindre. Heureusement, il est seul. Tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il ne m'entend pas arriver ni me retransformer.

\- « Salut !

\- HEIN?! Qui- Cara ! Ça fait longtemps, tu vas bien ? Tout ces bandages, le combat a été rude.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Pour les blessures, c'est mon mari adoré et une explosion à 10 mètres.

\- Dure. Tu veux que j'appelle la Marine pour violence conjugale ?

\- Pas besoin, maintenant que j'ai mon grand frère préféré !

\- Arrête je vais rougir. »

On se sourit. J'ai toujours été proche de Franky depuis Water Seven. Il a dû quitter sa famille et était plutôt solitaire sur le Sunny malgré ses airs de demandeur d'attention. Avec Robin, nous lui avons posé plus de questions sur lui et appris à le connaître. Nous sommes vite devenu complices. Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé dans les grandes lignes, en omettant la mort de Pedro. Tout le monde devrait être présent pour cette nouvelle.

\- « Le journal n'arrive pas jusqu'ici donc nous étions Suuuper-inquiets. Viens, les autres vont être rassurés. Usopp vend de l'huile de crapaud et Robin est geisha. Par contre Zoro a eu des ennuis et il est recherché mais on ne s'inquiète pas pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? »

Robin et Usopp ont un grand sourire en me voyant. Le fait d'apprendre que Sanji et moi avons été ramené en sécurité les soulage. Usopp est impressionné.

\- « Donc, vous avez pu échapper à Big Mom. À 8 contre un équipage d'un Empereur ?

\- On a eu beaucoup de chance et les pirates du Soleil nous ont aidé. D'ailleurs, Jinbei fait officiellement parti de l'équipage mais il est resté aider ses amis. Il n'apparaît pas dans le journal donc on ne sait pas comment ça s'est passé.

\- Jinbei est fort, il s'en sortira.

\- L'équipage de Big Mom est rempli de monstres de puissance, Robin. Luffy a vaincu le second, Katakuri. Mais franchement, je pense qu'ils sont égaux.

\- Hein ?! Le second ! Donc, comment vous avez fait contre Big Mom ? Tes blessures viennent d'elle ?

\- Elle est entrée en crise après la fuite du mariage donc Sanji a cuisiné ce qu'elle voulait. Ça l'a occupé assez longtemps pour qu'on puissent fuir. Pour le reste, ce n'est pas elle mais son premier fils et une explosion.

\- Le premier, celui avec qui tu devais te-

\- Pas « devais », Robin. Le mariage a eu lieu. »

Je leur tend mon avis de recherche. Usopp est ahuri tandis que Robin en rigole.

\- « D'ailleurs, Big Mom doit être en route pour nous rattraper.

\- QUOI ?! On va devoir battre deux Empereurs ?

\- Avec un peu de chance, ils vont se battre l'un contre l'autre. Big Mom vient sur le territoire Kaido donc il devrait se défendre.

\- Ah. D'une pierre deux coups. Ce serait bien mais faut pas rêver. »

Le reste de la journée se passe en discussion. Nous partirons demain matin pour rejoindre la ville de Bakura. C'est là ville où l'équipage de Kaido réside. Impossible que Luffy loupe autant d'ennemis. Le lendemain matin, à mi-chemin, nous arrivons un village simple. Les habitants ont l'air pauvres. Nous cherchons un bar dans l'espoir d'y trouver Zoro. Il n'y a qu'une maison de thé comme offre de boisson. Nous nous y arrêtons quand même. La propriétaire vient nous servir.

\- « Bonjour, je m'appelle O-Tsuru et je serais votre hôtesse. »

Puis, en regardant mes vêtements.

\- « Vous êtes étrangère ? Un étranger est venu hier. Avec son ami ronin et Kiku, ils sont partis au secours de Tama-chan.

\- Est-ce qu'il avait un chapeau de paille et des cicatrices sur le torse et l'oeil.

\- Oui, vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui. L'autre avait les cheveux verts ?

\- Oui.

\- SUPEEER ! Maintenant on sait où ils sont.

\- Alors vous êtes leurs amis ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Si cela vous intéresse, j'ai entendu parler d'autres étrangers.

\- Cela nous intéresse, madame Tsuru.

\- Des animaux singuliers auraient été aperçus sur la côte de l'Est. Puis ce matin, l'ordre a été donné par Kaido à King et Queen, deux des trois Calamités, d'y aller.

\- Quoi ?! Deux Calamités en même temps ? »

Nous nous regardons tous. Chopper et Carrot sont en danger. Même si je ne pense pas qu'ils soient visés, ils vont être pris dedans. Ça fait un jour, Big Mom a dû arriver. Les deux ennemis sont pour elle mais il faut aider Chopper et Carrot.

\- « Robin, Franky, Usopp. Je vais chercher Carrot et Chopper. Les Calamités sont sûrement là pour Big Mom. On vous rejoindra à Bakura.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que l'un de nous t'accompagne ?

\- J'irai plus vite en volant mais je ne peux transporter que deux personnes, Robin.

\- Ok ? On se retrouve plus tard. Mais s'il te plait, ne ramène pas Big Mom ! »

La peur d'Usopp est palpable. Nous partons en chemins séparés sous les conseils de O-Tsuru.

En survolant l'île le plus vite possible, j'aperçois une haute silhouhette cornue, entourée d'hommes de Kaido. Ça doit être une Calamité mais où est la deuxième ? Mes yeux perçants remarque un énorme navire et un plus petit, à deux kilomètres de là. Le Queen Mama Chanter. Augmentant l'allure, j'atterris en face de Chopper et Carrot. Le premier est effrayé de revoir nos ennemis au bout de seulement quelques jours et la deuxième fixe le plus petit navire, furieuse. Je suis son regard. Perospero et Katakuri. Ils sont tout les deux couverts de bandages mais ça ne les empêchera pas de nous battre s'il le faut. Ça me réconforte de voir que Peros va bien. Excepté le bras. Les arrivants m'observe.

\- « Mamamaa, contente que tu sois en un seul morceau, Cara. Maintenant, monte dans le navire sans faire d'histoire. Je vais aller régler son compte à ton capitaine.

\- Je suppose que ça va devoir attendre. Une calamité sera là dans les prochaines minutes.

\- Rien que mes fils ne puissent pas régler.

\- Cara ! Laisse moi le battre. C'est de sa faute si Pedro est mort ! »

Je me tourne vers Carrot, exaspérée. Dire que Pedro a choisi de mourir par facilité pour remercier l'homme qu'il admire en sauvant des personnes qu'il connaissait depuis 3 jours, risque de la blesser encore plus donc je me retiens. De toute façon, sans sa forme Su Long, elle ne fait pas le poids face à lui. Une énorme explosion à plusieurs kilomètres nous fait tourner la tête. Sûrement Luffy. Big Mom doit présumer la même chose car elle enfourche Prométhée et se dirige vers là-bas. La Calamité arrive à ce moment là. Katakuri et Perospero descendent, suivis d'une centaine de soldats. 200 autres arrivent du Queen Mama.

\- « Vous n'êtes pas autorisés dans ce pays, Charlotte !

\- Comme si on se souciait des règles, perorin. Cara, va derrière, on s'occupe d'eux. »

Pour une fois, j'ai bien envie de lui obéir. Chopper me suit mais Carrot reste plantée au même endroit, les larmes aux yeux. Je l'attrape par le bras et la traîne jusqu'au navire.

\- « King-sama, laissez nous nous occuper du second. Ils sont blessés tout les deux, ce sera plus facile. »

C'est vrai que Katakuri est dans un sale état. Mais de là à le sous-estimer à ce point, ils vont le regretter. Le groupe se jette sur lui et l'éloigne de la côte. Il reste Perospero, blessé lui aussi, et King. Merde ! Le combat est perdu d'avance.

\- « Carrot, Chopper. Tout le monde se dirige vers la ville de Bakura. C'est là où il y a eu l'explosion. Partez en avance, je vous rattrape.

\- Quoi ? Mais, tu ne vas pas l'aider, c'est à cause de lui-

\- Carrot ! Pedro a fait son choix. Pour l'instant, on aura plus de chance le battre à deux que un par un. »

Elle serre les dents mais acquiesce. Chopper me lance un regard inquiet avant de partir avec elle. Je me met à côté de Peros. Il me regarde en coin.

\- « Tu vas être blessée.

\- Je sais.

\- Sa prime est de 1 000 200 000 de berrys.

\- On est mal, merci de me le rappeler. »

Il ricane et prend un air plus sérieux.

\- « Les Calamités comptent beaucoup trop sur la force physique. On peut le battre par intelligence.

\- Tu es le meilleur stratège de nous deux. Je t'écoute. »

Perospero m'apprend que King possède le Tero Tero no mi, le fruit du pterosaure modèle Quetzalcoatus. Un des plus grands animaux aviaires ayant existé. À terre, sa taille se rapproche de celle d'une girafe. Mais sa grande taille peut être un désavantage. Il sera beaucoup plus lent que nous deux. Par contre, un coup pourra être fatal. Je lui fais part de ma connaissance sur les oiseaux. Je les ai longuement étudiés après avoir eu ce fruit du démon.

\- « Les oiseaux peuvent voler grâce à des plumes spéciales placées à différents endroits, les rémiges. Si j'arrive à lui en retirer plusieurs, voir toutes, il ne pourra plus voler.

\- À ce moment là, on gagne.

\- Oui. Mais il faut que je puisse l'approcher de près. Il y a environ 11 rémiges primaires, 15 secondaires et 2 tertiaires. Tu penses pouvoir me protéger pendant ce temps ?

\- Évidemment, perorin ! Vas-y, je te couvre.

\- Vous avez fini vos dernières volontés ? Parce que prêt ou pas, j'arrive ! »

Il se transforme. Sa stature est impressionnante. Son museau est effilé et édenté. C'est étonnant pour un prédateur. Mais ça n'empêche pas que le coup de mâchoire ne doit pas faire du bien. Il s'envole, provoquant un jet de sable. Je fais de même tandis que Peros prend de la hauteur avec un support en bonbon. Il lui fonce dessus et j'en profite pour passer sous lui et j'en profite pour arracher deux poignées de rémiges secondaires du côté gauche. Je les ai toutes retirées de ce côté là. Plus que les primaires. Un coup de museau vise ma tête et je ne dois la vie qu'à un casque de bonbon. King s'envole plus haut je redescend aux côtés de Peros.

\- « Tu les as eues ?

\- Yep. Les tertiaires sont beaucoup plus petites, je ne pense pas pouvoir les atteindre. Mais les primaires et secondaires suffiront.

\- D'accord. Fais plus attention, perorin.

\- Roger ! »

Il roule des yeux. King revient à la charge, furieux. Peros crée un dôme de bonbon qui lui interdit de fuir et englue ses ailes avec du sucre. Immobilisé temporairement comme çà, Je lui prend les primaires gauches. Il se libère du sucre avant que je n'ai pu descendre et je suis obligée de m'accrocher à lui. Peros me rejoint et nous protège des coups de bec. C'est dingue à quel point son cou pe se tourner, nous sommes sur son dos tout de même. Il va en hauteur à une vitesse affolante, dans l'espoir de nous faire tomber. Nous sommes en ce moment au dessus des nuages. Mais, son aile gauche inutilisable, il penche de ce côté et se dirige droit vers le sol. C'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de lui monter dessus.

\- « Aaaaaaaaaah ! »

Pendant la chute, Perospero me serre contre lui et saute avant l'impact. Une épaisse fumée dû à à la collision de King avec le sol nous empêche de voir à plus de un mètre. Je regarde mes bras et jambes, et remarque que je suis indemne. Peros a créé une sphère un bonbon por nous protéger. La fumée se dissipe et on voit King, inconscient et retransformé au sol. À une dizaine de mettre, un Zoro avec le torse ensanglanté nous observe. Il est assis à côté du corps, inconscient lui aussi, d'une femme.

\- « Salut, Zoro. Tu vas bien ? »

C'est absolument normal de commencer une discussion dans ces conditions.

\- « Ouai. Et toi ? Tu tombes encore du ciel. »

Peros rigole à cette remarque.

\- « Ça rappelle des souvenirs, perorin !

\- Hm ? Et c'est qui lui ?

\- Charlotte Perospero, premier fils de Big Mom.

\- Et accessoirement, ton mari.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Et le gars derrière vous ?

\- King, l'une des trois Calamités.

\- Ah vous aussi ils vous ont cherché des noises. Elle, c'est Queen. Elle était balèze.

\- Pas assez pour toi. »

Il sourit.

\- « Mon unique but est de battre Mihawk.

\- Comme d'hab. Bon, les trois Calamités sont hors jeu. Il ne reste plus que Kaido. Luffy s'en charge sûrement en ce moment même.

\- Ouai, il est sur le toit avec lui et une géante en rose qui vole sur un nuage. »

Perospero le regarde comme s'il était la personne la plus bête du monde.

\- « Tu ne connais pas Mama ?

\- Ah, c'était elle, Big Mom ? Ça explique pourquoi elle tenait tête avec Luffy aussi facilement. »

J'éclate de rire au désespoir de Peros. Maintenant, il suffit d'attendre que notre capitaine en finisse.


	38. Chapter 38

**Espectadora96 : c'est vrai qu'elle ne remarque pas grand chose la concernant xD mais là, un peu plus**

 **Mai96 : À part Mihawk, je crois qu'il se fiche du reste xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ça va faire 4 heures qu'on attend. Au bout des dix premières minutes, je suis allée vers Perospero, tranquillement assis sur son trône de bonbon et me suis assis sur ses genoux. Il a soulevé un sourcil mais m'a ramenée plus près de lui. Zoro nous regarde, perplexe.

\- « Je suis crevée. »

Est la seule explication donnée et il s'en contente. Il faut dire que Zoro ne s'occupe pas des affaires des autres de manière générale. Si j'étais en danger, il m'aurait aidée mais là, on ne risque rien. Une demi-heure plus tard, Katakuri nous a rejoint, indemne. Il ne fait aucune remarque en nous voyant et parle à son frère.

\- « Ces hommes ne sont pas forts mais ils m'ont fait perdre la direction de la côte. Désolé que tu ais dû faire face à King mais apparemment tu t'es bien débrouillé.

\- Ça aurait été un peu plus compliqué sans quelques connaissances sur les oiseaux, perorin. »

Katakuri me regarde et hôche la tête. Et 3h20 plus tard, nous sommes encore plantés là. Nous avons fini par sortir un jeu de cartes et jouer au poker.

\- « Carré d'as ! »

Tout le monde grommelle devant la main de Perospero. Je balance mon brelan de valets lorsqu'une légère explosion venant de Bakura est entendue. Kaido est dans les airs, pas de son plein gré on dirait. Il tente d'attrapé sa massue à quelques mètres mais elle est remplacée par des gravas. En regardant de plus près, un rond bleu entoure le château et le ciel. Law combat avec Luffy, comme contre Doflamingo. Mais le plus étonnant vient ensuite.

\- « Lance d'Elbaf ! »

Big Mom envoie Kaido directement sur le King Kong Gun de Luffy. La collision de Kaido avec le sol fait trembler toute l'île. Big Mom s'est alliée momentanément avec Luffy. Ça s'etait improbable mais le résultat est devant nous. Perospero fait un Candy Escalator jusqu'au toit du château (parce qu'on avait la flemme de marcher aussi loin). Luffy est couché à terre, en train de respirer fort, le sourire aux lèvres. Law est addossé à un mur, souriant. Et Big Mom est assise en tailleur au milieu.

\- « Mamama, si cette chose m'avait juste laisser faire, il n'en serait pas là ! »

Hmm, je pense avoir compris. Big Mom est venue pour en finir avec Luffy mais Kaido voulait aussi le faire et comme on est sur son territoire, il a dû lui ordonner de partir. Sauf qu'on ordonne rien à Big Mom. Pendant le combat, elle donc décidait de taper sur Kaido au lieu de Luffy, pour pouvoir le finir elle-même après. Logique. Le reste de l'équipage arrive. Ils ont combattu les sbires de Kaido pendant que Luffy se battait. Usopp se jette sur nous dès qu'il arrive.

\- « Vous étiez où tout les deux ?! On a failli y passer avec autant d'ennemis. Heureusement que les Calamités sont jamais arrivées quand les gardes ont tenté de les appeler !

\- Elles ne sont pas arrivées justement parce qu'on s'en occupé. Alors de nous casser les oreilles et vient fêter la victoire ! »

\- Sanji se jette sur Usopp pour m'avoir crié dessus, ce qui fait rire les personnes présentes. Robin m'informe que Sanji à combattu X Drake, Franky et elle Hawkins.

Les habitants de Bakura et des villes alentours viennent tous voir ce qui s'est passé. La nouvelle de la défaite de Kaido se répand comme une traîné d'encre. Les anciens dirigeant emprisonnés sont libérés et Momonosuke se montre avec Kinemon. Dès qu'ils ont parlé de festin pour « tout le monde », Mama et Luffy ont fait une autre trêve. Le banquet a duré deux jours où tout le monde a aidé à reconstruire la ville et des habitations supplémentaires, pour se retrouver le soir devant le repas. Après la cérémonie de couronnement de Momo a eu lieu. De la cour du palais, nous l'avons vu au balcon, vêtu des vêtements traditionnels du Shogun.

\- « Peuple de Wano Kuni. Moi, Kozuki Momonosuke, déclare la fin du règne de Kaido. »

Les habitants applaudissent à tout rompre, beaucoup sont en larmes.

\- « Malgré mon jeune âge, je vous jure de ramener l'honneur sur notre pays et la protection. Mon périple pour revenir ici fut long et difficiles, grâce à Kinemon et Kanjuro, les amis fidèles de mon père, nous en sommes venus à bout. Mais cela aurait été impossible sans l'aide de nos amis pirates. Dans notre pays, les pirates sont considérés comme des pilleurs et de lâches. Cependant, je n'ai vu aucunes de ces caractéristiques chez nos sauveurs. Ils nous ont sauvés sans rien demander en échange et ont combattu courageusement pour notre cause, en risquant leur propre vie. C'est de cette manière que se définit l'honneur. Alors, au nom du peuple de Wano Kuni, je vous adresse nos remerciements éternels. Vous serez toujours les bienvenues dans ce pays ! »

Il s'incline vers Luffy et Law en signe de gratitude, et le peuple fait unanimement de même.

\- « Du fait de notre dête infinie envers vous, je déclare Wano Kuni, territoire de Monkey D Luffy, capitaine des pirates au Chapeau de Paille ! »

Les pirates le regardent, ahuris, tandis que le peuple ne semble pas surpris, comme si c'était la logique des choses. Au final, tout les territoires sous le commandement de Luffy (Wano, l'île des Hommes-Poissons, Alabasta qui l'a annoncé à la fin de la Rêverie et toutes nos îles natales) se sont autoproclamés sans lui demander son avis. Comme la Grande Flotte. L'équipage se jettent des regards en constatant ça. Nous éclatons de rire sous les applaudissement des habitants pour la fin du discours. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Le lendemain, un journal arrive par un messager. Avec l'arrivée de Momo au pouvoir, il a été décidé de faire entrer des nouvelles du monde extérieur et de s'ouvrir petit à petit aux autres. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de journaux qui arrive jusqu'ici mais lorsqu'ils y sont, ils sont copiés et distribués à tout le monde. Celui-ci est une déclaration de guerre. De Barbe Noire.

« _Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Je t'attends dans six mois, entre Wano Kuni et TotLand. Moi et mes flottes te réglerons ton compte une bonne foi pour toute. Ni toi, ni tes amis n'y survivrez. Viens ! Pour savoir qui rejoindra Raftel ! »_

Concis mais l'idée est largement donnée. Le seul problème, c'est le temps d'attente. Six mois ? Pourquoi ? Nous sortons blessés d'un combat difficiles, Barbe Noire n'est pas du genre à prendre ses adversaires à pleine puissance. Il a tué Barbe Blanche aux portes de la mort. Beaucoup doivent penser la même chose. Sauf Luffy évidemment.

\- « Je veux lui régler son compte tout de suite !

\- Luffy, calme toi. Y aller tête baissée contre lui serait une mauvaise idée. En y réfléchissant, son fruit du démon est puissant mais pas invincible. Voler les pouvoirs des autres signifie qu'il maîtrise moins bien chaque pouvoir que s'il en avait un seul.

\- Écoute Robin, Luffy. En plus, il va falloir aussi rassembler notre flotte. Le temps n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut négliger. »

Nami et Robin ont raison et Luffy semble comprendre. Y allait maintenant mettrait ses amis en danger et ça, il ne l'acceptera jamais. Momonosuke entre dans la conversation.

\- « Vous pouvez vous entraînez ici jusqu'à la date. Nos méthodes de combat diffèrent des votre et l'environnement calme pourra vous aidez à vous concentrer. »

Je lui souris, attendrie devant sa gentillesse.

\- « Tu es adorable, Momo ! »

Il rougit lorsque je le prends du un câlin.

\- « Je suis un samuraï ! Pas un peluche. »

Il se blottit tout même contre moi. Brook soulève un point important.

\- « Luffy, il reste Big Mom. Ils ont fait les festivités avec nous mais leur but reste encore de te battre.

Au moment où il prononce cette phrase, Mama, accompagnée de Perospero et Katakuri, rentre dans la salle. Momo les a laissés rester sur la côte et se ravitailler dans la ville, du fait de leur aide face à Kaido.

\- « Chapeau de Paille ! Tu vas relever le défi ?

\- Évidemment ! Je vais l'écraser !

\- Bien. Mamamaa. Notre confrontation attendra après ça. Barbe Noire n'est qu'un chaton qui se prend pour un tigre. Seul son pouvoir a un tant soit peu d'intérêt mais son équipage est plus faible que le tien. Ils s'attaquent en groupe à leur cible pour la battre, ils n'ont aucun honneur personnel. Si tu perdais contre ça, tu ne vaudrais pas la peine que je t'achève ! Mamama. Nous repartons pour Whole Cake cette après-midi. Prend soin de ma belle-fille ou je t'arrache la tête. »

Elle part sur ces paroles. Je déteste lorsque tout le monde me regarde. Katakuri la suit après un signe de tête à Luffy, mais Peros s'approche.

\- « Je reste avec vous pour superviser son entraînement, perorin. »

Il pause une main sur ma tête en disant ça.

* * *

 **6 mois plus tard**

Nous sommes sur le départ. Zoro a pu apprendre de nouvelle techniques propres à Wano et les autres ont perfectionné les leurs. Le meilleur professeur d'ici s'est posé sur mon cas à l'épée. Soyons honnête, je suis nulle avec ça dans les mains. Mais, il a fait des miracles. Je suis maintenant capable de me battre avec une épée de manière normale, sans m'auto-empaler ou couper les alliés par inadvertance. Sinon, avec Peros, ça a été la routine niveau entraînement. J'arrive à le toucher de plus en plus et il a dit que dans deux ou trois ans, je pourrai atteindre son niveau. Le coup dans la tête qu'il s'est pris directement après lui a fait réviser son jugement.

Nous n'en avons pas parlé en profondeur, mais nous sommes presque toujours ensemble. En sachant que l'on est mariés, personne ne se fait d'illusion sur l'avenir. Pas plus que personne n'a osé me déranger pendant une semaine après qu'il ai dû partir précipitamment, il y a un mois. Barbe Noire a attaqué TotLand. Catarina Devon s'est proclamée Femme la Plus Forte du Monde, le titre de Big Mom. C'est impossible qu'elle ai pu la battre seule, tout l'équipage a dû s'y mettre. Rien que d'y penser me remet dans une colère noire. Aucun doute n'est permis quant au fait que je l'affronterai. De même pour Zoro. Barbe Noire a fait le même coup avec Mihawk et Shilliew. Comble de l'humiliation, il a pris son sabre et s'est proclamé Meilleur Bretteur du Monde. Notre flotte est arrivée il y a deux mois. Tout est prêt pour affronter ces enfoirés. On va les éclater !


	39. Chapter 39

**Vemaria : Ouai, Catarina est une grande pirate, elle était pas au sixième niveau d'ID pour rien.**

 **Espectadora96 : Oui, elle l'ai xD Je t'en ai mis un dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jinbei nous a rejoint en route. Durant, les six mois, il a envoyé des nouvelles régulièrement. Il devait aidé son île et ramener tout le monde sain et sauf de chez Big Mom. Barbe Noire a empêché tout navire de rejoindre dans les 4 premiers mois, ce qui fait que Jinbei a préféré s'entraîner sur son île jusqu'au moment fatidique. De toute façon, le plan est simple. Il faut séparer les Barbe Noire. Chacun a choisi son adversaire. Luffy contre Barbe Noire, évidemment. Zoro contre Shilliew. Usopp contre Van Augur. Brook et Carrot contre Burgess. Jinbei contre SanJuan Wolf. Nami ( avec Zeus ) et Robin contre Lafitte. Doc Q contre Chopper. Franky contre Vasco Shot. Sanji contre Avalo Pizzaro. Et moi contre Catarina. Certains sont évident et d'autres plus réfléchis. Nami avec Zeus, en sachant que Lafitte a des ailes grâce à son fruit du démon, sûrement un oiseau quelconque, la foudre sera utile. La flotte de Teach est en vue et il nous apostrophe dès que c'est possible.

\- « Zehahaha ! Chapeau de Paille, je commençais à croire que tu te défilerais.

\- Ferme la ! J'ai rien à te dire. »

Luffy fait craquer ses poings. Le message est clair.

\- « D'après mes informations, ta flotte compte 5640 hommes. Tu penses faire le poids face à ma flotte de 10 000 hommes ?! Zehahahaa. Hoï, Lafitte, vas-y ! »

Le susnommé s'envole vers nous. Juste ses bras et jambes sont transformés, j'en déduis que sa forme complète ne doit pas être impressionnante s'il ne l'utilise pas. Ses ailes sont blanches, peut-être un hirondelle ? Enfin, pas le temps de penser à ça. Le milieu aérien, c'est pour moi. Je me transforme à moitié ( comme lui ) et vais à sa hauteur. Il tient une bombe dans ses serres. Ces enfoirés ne veulent nous désavantager avant même le début du combat. Avec son sourire en coin, il la lâche sur les autres. Je me précipite pour la rattraper. Le compte à rebours montre 3 secondes. C'est moi qu'il visait. Je propulse la bombe vers leur flotte, en faisant attention de ne pas y aller trop fort pour ne pas la faire exploser.

\- « Cara !

\- À l'attaque ! »

Ça marque le début des festivités. Notre flotte les charges déjà tandis que l'ennemi se remet du bateau explosé de leur côté. Lafitte dégaine son épée-canne, en me regardant, souriant. Ma lance reste dans mon dos.

\- « Ce combat risque d'être intéressant, n'est-ce pas très chère ?

\- Peut-être une autre fois. »

Il semble perplexe alors que je fonce dans sa direction. Sans surprise, il m'évite, s'attendant à ce que je m'arrête quelques mètres plus loin. Dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais logiquement affronté. Nos pouvoirs sont similaires et notre place dans l'équipage aussi. Mais là, ma cible est différente. Je fais une descente en piquet et atterris en face de Devon. Elle fixait Robin et Nami. Eux aussi avaient choisi leur adversaire. Cependant, nous allons légèrement changer leurs plans. Elle hausse les sourcils en me voyant et regarde Lafitte. Je souris et lui envoie mon genoux dans le ventre. Elle encaisse sans se plaindre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamine ? Mon adversaire sera le démon d'Ohara. »

Je la regarde avec un sourire en coin et hausse doucereusement les épaules.

\- « J'ai bien peur que les plans aient changé. Femme la Plus Forte du Monde ? Ne me faite pas rire. Big Mom te dépasse de loin. Men-teuse ! »

Ma moquerie l'énerve et sa lance me prend sur la gauche sans que je la remarque. Je percute le navire voisin. Ok, ça fait mal. Elle est plus forte que je ne le pensais. En même temps, elle était au sixième sous-sol d'Impel Down. Ça veut tout dire. J'espère que mes erreurs de calculs ne me coûteront pas la vie. Elle saute sur le navire où je me trouve en tirant quelque chose derrière elle. Napoléon, le tricorne de Big Mom. Elle le jette devant elle.

\- « Ce truc était une arme de la vieille folle. Il a refusé de se transformer en épée pour moi. Ah ! C'est un imbécile, comme sa maîtresse. »

Elle piétine Napoléon en l'insultant. J'attrape la lance dans mon dos et m'élance vivement vers elle. Elle se décale mais sa joue est légèrement touchée. Elle lèche son sang et sourit.

\- « Hmm, si tu as encore quelques coups comme ça, je pourrai m'amuser avec toi un peu plus longtemps. »

Sur ce, elle enchaîne les coups de plus en plus rapidement. Quelques uns me touchent mais j'en parts la majorité. L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai pas le temps de riposter. À la énième blessure, je jette mon arme sur elle. La lance finit au fond de l'océan par un simple mouvement de poignet de sa part. Je suivais la lance de près et lorsqu'elle la dévie, je l'enlace de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger les bras. Direction le ciel.

\- « Lâche moi, sale gosse !

\- Avec plaisir ! »

On se dirige vers le navire, tête la première. Comme montré explicitement, mon but est de l'éclater sur le pont. Ça a pas marché. Elle fait environ 3,5 mètres et la force qui va avec. Elle se dégage de ma prise et agrippe ma tête. Je me recouvre de haki le plus rapidement possible avant de faire une rencontre peu agréable avec la proue du navire. La tête en sang, nous finissons toutes les deux dans la mer. Une grande partie de ma force s'est déjà envolée lorsqu'elle nous ramène sur le pont. J'entends un hurlement de souffrance. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'est le mien. Sa lance est plantée dans mon épaule d'où le sang s'écoule abondamment.

\- « Tu vois, gamine. La différence entre toi et moi, c'est l'expérience. Tu me rappelles beaucoup moi dans ma jeunesse. Si tu rejoignais notre équipage, je pourrai t'offrir un entraînement digne de la meilleure pirate. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras même me succéder. »

L'exaspération et la douleur me font roulés les yeux. Qui tombe sur quelque chose derrière elle. Je lui souris. Elle prend ça comme un signe de continuer son monologue.

\- « On ne peut que apprendre des meilleurs, et donc de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates. Notre capitaine est le D qui succédera à Gol D Roger. Refuser mon offre maintenant serait de la folie. Il te suffit de dire un mot et tu nous rejoindras. Toutes tes souffrances s'arrêteront. Un mot. »

J'humidifie mes lèvres et la regarde dans les yeux. Lorsque j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, une expression satisfaite prend place sur son visage.

\- « Napoléon !

\- Hei- »

Du sang se répand sur mes vêtements mais, cette fois, c'est le sien. Derrière elle, l'épée géante de Big Mom s'est dégainée pour la couper en deux. La stupéfaction se lit sur les deux parties séparées de son visage, avant que chaque côté ne s'effondre. Napoléon darde sur une des parties un regard mauvais.

\- « Les criminelles dans ton genre ne font pas long feu avec moi. »

Je me relève en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur la lance fichée dans mon épaule. Un léger bruit d'elle me fait lever la tête. Lafitte a envoyé valser Nami et Robin en voyant l'issue du combat ici. Ses serres ne sont qu'à un mètre de mon visage. Putain de vole silencieux ! Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir la fin arrivée.

\- « Candy Wall ! »

En fait, elle ne vient pas. Du bonbon tombe en morceau devant moi et ma vision est obstruée par du jaune.

\- « Bateau ! »

Le Queen Mama Chanter. Je tourne doucement la tête. La famille Charlotte est là. Big Mom a des bandages sur les bras et juste son foulard à pois sur la tête. Napoléon se dirige naturellement vers elle et reprend sa place initiale.

\- « Mamama. Tu as du cran, gamine. Mais le lapin ne devrait pas s'attaquer au loup. Mont d'Or, vas chercher le médecin.

\- Déjà fait, Mama. Tu vas tenir le coup Cara ?

\- Ouai, c'est un lundi normal dans cet équipage. »

Les Charlottes se sont occupés d'un bon millier d'hommes de Barbe Noire. Surtout les plus forts de la famille qui coulent les bateaux. Perospero a battu facilement Lafitte. Celui-ci évite les combats lorsqu'il le peut donc il est moins fort que les autres de l'équipage. Malheureusement, l'intelligence ne fait pas tout. Quand l'ennemi a une force autrement supérieure à la notre, c'est foutu. Comme Lafitte avec Peros et moi avec Catarina. Les autres semblent en avoir globalement fini avec leur cible. Ceux qui peinent reçoivent l'aide des capitaines des flottes, comme Brook et Carrot qui fatiguent face à Burgess. Pour ce qui est de Luffy, Robin avait raison. Teach a un contrôle rudimentaire de tout ses pouvoirs du fait de leur nombre. Face à Luffy qui a perfectionné le sien depuis son enfance, il s'écrase. Une fois leur capitaine à terre, les 2000 hommes qui restent prennent peur et déclare forfait.

Les éclats de joie de la Grande Flotte ne passent pas inaperçus. Je me tourne vers Zoro. Le combat a dû être rude. Le haut de son kimono est déchiré et en sang. Même si Shilliew n'était pas assez fort pour vaincre Mihawk, sa puissance s'en rapproche donc il en reste tout de même un adversaire redoutable. Zoro récupère l'épée en forme de croix de son maître. Les navires d'alliés affluent aux alentours. Rayleigh arrive avec à son bord, Zeff et Crocus. Une barque en forme de cercueil fait tranquillement son chemin. Perona, la fille fantôme, et Mihawk avec des bandages au torse sont dessus. Même s'il tente de garder la face, il a l'air épuisé. Zoro attend qu'il vienne à sa rencontre. Devant lui, il lui tend respectueusement son arme. Mihawk la prend et pose sa main sur la tête de Zoro. Ces deux années passées ensemble ont eu un impact. Comme pour beaucoup de monde. Je jette un regard vers Peros en pensant ça. Il discute avec le médecin, pour savoir les soins à prendre pour mon épaule. Ça me rappelle ces 5 mois.

* * *

 _Je traîne des pieds en me rendant à l'entraînement. Peros est trop intransigeant, il y a une fête en ville mais je ne peux pas y aller car il ne veut pas supprimer la session de ce matin. Il est au milieu de la clairière, entouré d'animaux. Ceux-ci ont vite compris son pouvoir et viennent toujours quémander une friandise_

 _\- « Tu es en retard, perorin. »_

 _Je reste dans mon mutisme et me met en position de combat._

 _\- « Te fatigue pas, on ne fait pas ça aujourd'hui._

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Tu voulais aller à cette fête, non ? Une pause nous fera le plus grand bien à tout les deux._

 _\- Yeaaaah ! »_

 _Mon enthousiasme le fait sourire. Il me tend la main pour aller en ville. Le faire est devenu habituel dès le départ, il y 2 mois. Lorsqu'il a été pris par l'explosion de Pedro, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Hors de question que ça se reproduise. On passe presque tout notre temps ensemble, même quand je suis avec mes compagnons. Tous ont fini par accepter ça. Nami, Usopp et Chopper ont toujours peur de lui même s'ils font tout pour le cacher mais personne n'a de problème avec lui. En tant qu'ennemi, il est redoutable et sadique, voir cruel, mais le reste du temps, il est poli, et sarcastique sur les bords. Et il fait des sucettes donc Luffy a dit oui directement. Les enfants de Wano viennent souvent le voir, il a surpris tout le monde, moi y compris, en étant très doux avec eux. En somme, il est apprécié._

 _\- « Peros ? Je peux monter sur tes épaules ? »_

 _Je ne vois pas le spectacle car nous sommes derrière._

 _\- « J'ai mieux. »_

 _Du bonbon coule de sa main et nous soulève à une dizaine de mètre du sol. Je suis assise sur ses genoux et peux enfin voir._

 _\- « Il fat se réveiller maintenant. »_

 _J'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil se couche, pourtant on était le matin... Peros me regarde. Ma tête est contre son épaule et le reste du corps appuyé contre lui. Aucune envie de sortir de cette étreinte._

 _\- « On est vraiment obligés de rentrer ?_

 _\- J'en ai bien peur, perorin._

 _\- Tu pourras continuer à m'apprendre le Shogi ce soir ?_

 _\- Pour que tu t'endormes et que je doive encore te coucher dans ton lit ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Évidemment que je veux ! »_

* * *

Les cinq mois se sont passés comme ça. Et il est toujours beaucoup trop inquiet lorsque je suis blessée.

\- « Test! Test ! C'est bon, capitaine Luffy. »

Bartolomeo a branché les hauts parleurs de son navire.

\- « Ok. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Cara, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbei, Carrot. Je vous attends sur le Sunny. Les gars, on va à Raftel ! »

Tout le monde reste silencieux devant l'annonce. Même si c'est la suite logique, ça paraît toujours tellement surréaliste. J'observe la réaction de Big Mom. Elle semble bien le prendre. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, elle devait s'y attendre. Notre équipage l'a vengée même si au final c'est Napoléon qui a fait le boulot. Elle ne sera jamais sous la bannière de Luffy mais elle le reconnaît en temps que son égal et futur Roi des Pirates. La gorge nouée, nous rejoignons le Sunny.

* * *

 **Le prochaon chapitre sera le dernier ;) Je ne pourrai pas le poster demain donc il sortira samedi.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Victoria leanansidhe : merci :3 je ferai peut-être quelques OS sur Cara et Peros si tu veux**

 **Garcia D. Lea : c'est vrai que j'ai pas vu le temps passé non plus xD**

 **Vemaria : Cara n'est pas une force de la nature comme Luffy ou Zoro alors que Devon est clairement au dessus, je ne considère pas le "combat" comme équitable entre les deux.**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas pour Cara, elle sera entre de bonnes mains. xD**

 **espectadora96 : merci, ça passe vite et j'espère qu'il y aura plus de fanfic sur Perospero^^**

 **Guest : Ils commencent à avoir l'habitude des techniques de l'autre et ils se font confiance. :)**

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à la partie encore intouchée du Nouveau Monde dure deux jours. La brume y est épaisse et nous évitons les rochers sur le chemin seulement grâce à L'exceptionnelle perception du temps de Nami et la connaissance des courants marins de Jinbei. Aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur ne nous ai parvenue. Je pense que la marine a dû partir à notre poursuite. Ils veulent tout sauf un nouveau Roi des Pirates. Le fait que Luffy s'est fait reconnaître comme tel en battant deux Empereurs et en ayant l'acceptation des deux autres ( personne ne doute que Shanks est ravi de la tournure des événements) doit les effrayer plus que tout.

\- « Cascade droit devant ! »

Le cri de Carrot nous fait relever la tête de nos travaux respectifs. Ça va être plus compliqué de monter une cascade à contre courant sans poissons pour nous aider, comme à Wano.

\- « Je sens un puissant mouvement ascendant. Le problème, c'est qu'il est limité. Si le navire dépasse de plus d'un mètre sur le courant descendant, nous finissons en bas, dans les rochers. »

Le Sunny déchiqueté et nous avec. Seul un fou ferait-

\- « On y va ! Jinbei, Nami, je compte sur vous ! »

Je comprends mieux les paroles de Barbe Blanche à MarineFord. Seul un D serait assez fou pour monter par un courant pareil. Mais nous faisons tous aveuglément confiance à Luffy, alors c'est avec le sourire que nous fonçons de ce nid de mort. Lorsque le Sunny bascule trop d'un côté, Sanji et moi ( les seuls capable de voler ou tenir longtemps dans les airs ) le poussons de l'autre côté. Jinbei mène la barre d'une main de maître et nous arrivons en haut indemne. Le haut se résume malheureusement à chuter en bas, à une centaine de mètres, sur la terre ferme.

\- « Gum Gum Balloon ! »

Luffy nous empêche de finir en crêpe et le Sunny est délicatement déposé. L'île est une cuve en roche et en son milieu, il y a un carré de verdure. Énorme le carré, à vue d'oeil, 30m. Robin utilise son pouvoir pour disséminer la verdure et nous révèle ce qui ce cache derrière. Un Ponéglyphe, le dernier. Tout le monde reste silencieux pendant qu'elle le lit. Finalement, elle se tourne vers nous.

\- « Il y a de cela 900 ans, un unique peuple commandait le monde. Il avait à sa tête la dynastie des D, séparée en plusieurs familles. Seulement, 21 habitants de grande noblesse tentèrent de les défaire et de prendre le pouvoir. Une guerre sans merci commença et dura plusieurs génération, alternant entre tentatives de paix et bain de sang. Au bout de tout ce temps, les D mirent au point le plan d'une arme surpuissante, Uranus, capable d'annihiler toute armée. Mais, avant qu'ils n'aient pu la finir, leur ennemi pris le dessus et les contraint à fuir leur pays. Ils se réfugièrent sur cette île et terminèrent cette arme, sans avoir pu l'utiliser. Ils taillèrent la pierre de cette île, autrefois une montagne pour y graver leur histoire et pour qu'un jour, quelqu'un finisse ce qu'ils avaient commencés. »

Muets, nous réfléchissons tous à ce que cela implique. Quelque chose me dérange tout de même.

\- « Si l'arme est sur l'île, où ? Tout est visible mais il n'y a que le Ponégly- »

Puis, je comprends. Robin hoche la tête.

\- « À l'intérieur ? »

Franky se rapproche et tape sur le Ponéglyphe. Ça ne sonne pas exactement creux mais il n'y a pas que de la roche non plus. Usopp et Franky s'attellent à le briser le plus délicatement possible. Ils vont y passer plusieurs heures. Je me dirige vers Luffy. Si j'ai bien compris ce qui va suivre, il va falloir prévenir beaucoup de monde de fuir deux îles.

\- « Luffy, pour se débarrasser des Dragons Célestes, il faut tirer sur MarieJoie. La puissance du tire détruira aussi les alentours. Il faut prévenir les habitants de Sabaody de fuir. Et aussi les hommes-poissons. Les mangroves descendent directement jusqu'à leur île. Elle sera elle aussi détruite dans le processus. »

Jinbei nous accoste, pâle.

\- « Donc la prédiction de Shirley était juste. Tu vas détruire notre île. Non pas par colère ou amusement mais pour l'équilibre de ce monde. Nous sommes déjà sous ta bannière, si tu promets une terre à mon peuple, ils pourront quitter les profondeurs et se mettre en sûreté.

\- Tu oublies que détruire MarieJoie équivaut aussi à détruire une partie de RedLine. Ça va faire comme un évier, toute l'eau va se rassembler là-bas pour former un énorme tourbillon. Les roches alentours seront broyées et la structure de RedLine s'effondrera. Le monde sera complètement différent pour les îles proche de RedLine. »

Les paroles de Nami nous font réaliser l'étendu des dégâts que nous allons causés. Seul Sanji semble avoir une pensée différente.

\- « Si la barrière entre les quatre Bleues disparaît alors, toutes se mélangerons. C'est ça, All Blue ! »

Nami acquiesce. Elle rassure aussi Jinbei.

\- « La destruction de la roche créera d'autres îles, les hommes-poissons pourront s'installer sur l'une d'elle. »

Maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord, il reste à sortir l'arme et prévenir tout le monde.

\- « Je me charge de la communication. Je suis la seule à pouvoir sortir de l'île et partir sans bateau. Jinbei, tu peux me passer un escargophone relié à ton île ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Je compte sur vous pour amener l'arme. Le temps que Franky fasse un support et que vous reveniez, il faudra bien une journée.

\- Mais, on avait déjà du mal à naviguer avec le Sunny, comment on va faire avec ça ?

\- On va tout éclater, Chopper ! »

Faîte confiance à un Luffy pour trouver une solution rapide et bruyante. Au moins, ça permettra de tester la puissance et la portée de l'engin. Tout en créant un chemin sans encombres. Parfait, ils vont se débrouiller. Après de brèves accolades, je m'envole. Aller jusqu'à Sabaody serait trop long, je vais attendre d'être assez loin de Raftel pour pouvoir communiquer ( l'air ambiant nous l'empêche ). 5 heures de vole plus tard, je vois que notre flotte s'est rapprochée par rapport au combat face à Barbe Noire. Ils doivent attendre de nos nouvelles depuis. Les pirates du Soleil et la famille Charlotte sont aussi là. Je me demande comment j'ai pu louper le Queen Mama Chanter.

Même d'aussi haut, j'entends un Bartolomeo surexcité demander comment va Luffy. Je l'ignore et atterris sur le Queen. Big Mom et Peros s'avancent directement. Le second cherche des traces d'éventuelle blessure mais n'en trouve pas.

\- « Je vais vous expliquer tout de suite après mais je dois contacter quelqu'un, je peux avoir un escargophone ? »

Rester dans l'ombre ne leur plaît pas trop mais ils m'en procurent un.

\- « Shakky ? Oui, écoute. Il faut que Rayleigh et toi fassiez évacuer Sabaody à tout le monde.

\- Bonjour Cara-chan. Heureuse de te revoir aussi.

\- Désolée mais-

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu te souviens que Ray-chan a aussi été sur Raftel. Dès qu'il a appris que vous vous y dirigiez, il a fait évacuer non seulement Sabaody mais aussi l'île des Hommes-poissons. La marine a tenté de faire rester les habitants mais entre des personnes qui n'ont jamais pu les protéger et le second de Roger qui dit que sinon ils vont mourir, le choix est vite fait.

\- Tant mieux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me retire un poids. Et les-

\- Les Dragons Célestes ont refusé de quitter MarieJoie. Ils se considèrent tellement supérieur qu'ils ne vous voient pas comme un menace, malgré la demande expresse des cinq dirigeant. Par contre, les 3 amiraux, l'amiral en chef, les CP et le haut du gratin sont en route pour vous arrêter. Tout les Grands Corsaires ( il n'en restait plus beaucoup grâce à votre manie de les écraser ) ont quitté le Gouvernement et se sont ralliés à vous, excepté Edward Weeble. Shanks, les anciens commandant de Barbe Blanche, Ray-chan, les corsaires et toutes les armées des îles sous votre juridiction sont en route pour les empêcher de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Wow. Ça fait beaucoup à entende d'un coup. Mais c'est presque que des bonnes nouvelles donc ça va.

\- « Merci infiniment, Shakky ! Je vais prévenir les autres et on arrive dans trois jours maxi. »

Une fois l'appelle terminé, je relève la tête en souriant.

\- « Alors, cette explication,perorin ? »

Mama et Peros font les une tête impayable lorsque je leur dit tout.

\- « Vous allez faire sauter Sabaody ?!

\- Ouaip.

\- ...TotLand est assez éloignée pour ne pas être touchée mais ça va-

\- Complètement changer la localisation et les îles alentours. Maintenant, ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas mais il faut que je retourne à Raftel. Ciao ! »

\- Je me transforme et m'envole sous leurs protestations.

* * *

 **2 jours plus tard**

J'ai retrouvé l'équipage en chemin, i jours. Maintenant, nous faisons face à ce qui reste de la marine. Tout les CP se sont fait battre, les vice-amiraux aussi, exceptée Tsuru et Smoker. Kizaru est encore en combat avec Beckman à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici et Shanks a pris le nouvel amiral Ryu-je-sais-plus-quoi. Ça nous laisse avec Akainu et Fujitora. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le dernier retourne sa veste.

\- « Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Notre rencontre à Dressrosa n'est pourtant pas si éloignée. Malgré cela, je sens ta puissance grandement supérieure. Quel est ton but ?

\- Je vais détruire les Dragons Célestes !

\- Et par la même occasion ce système défaillant à protéger le peuple ?

\- Fujitora, qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Ouai ! Je ne sais ce qu'on fera après mais ce sera certainement mieux qu'eux ! »

Akainu ne sait plus où diriger sa colère. Fujitora utilise son pouvoir pour soulever toutes les armes des soldats. Donc ils ne peuvent plus se battre. Smoker se tient à ses côté et Tsuru derrière lui secoue la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez. L'amiral en Chef finit par réaliser qu'il est seul. En désespoir de cause, il se jette sur Luffy pour engager un combat perdu d'avance. Toute la rancœur et la haine de la mort d'Ace refont surface et Luffy met rapidement fin au combat.

Nous reprenons notre route pendant 3 heures avant d'arriver assez près de Sabaody. La Grande Flotte, les hommes-poissons et Big Mom nous ont suivi jusque là, ne voulant pas manquer ce qui va suivre. Franky et Usopp place Uranus. C'est un canon géant, il marche à l'énergie de la mer, ce qui la rend surpuissante comme celle-ci compose principalement la Terre. Le coup part et la luminosité de l'explosion nous aveugle.

* * *

 **1 an plus tard**

Tout s'est passé comme prévu. All Blue est apparue et de nouvelles îles ont pris forme. Les Dragons Célestes ont presque tous disparus. Doflamingo était à Impel Down et les hommes-poissons ont sauvé Miosgard. Apparemment, celui-ci avait beaucoup changé par rapport au passé et il n'a pas paru triste ou en colère de perdre son titre le reste. Un nouveau gouvernement a été instaurer. Fujitora en fait parti mais il a refusé de le diriger. Les Révolutionnaires se sont alliés à ce nouveau système pour le surveiller et pouvoir aider au mieux les peuples du monde.

L'équipage s'est disséminé dans le monde après ça mais nous restons toujours proches les uns des autres, comme une famille. Nous avons un rendez-vous une fois par mois sur une île différente pour discuter et se retrouver. Zoro est resté sur Wano pour s'entraîner, Mihawk et Perona l'ont accompagné.

Usopp est retourné à son île pour emmener mademoiselle Kaya. En chemin, ils sont allés chercher Dory et Broggy à Little Garden. Ils vivent maintenant sur Elbaf.

Nami aussi a rejoint son île natale. Elle aura bientôt fini sa carte complète du monde avec les changements que nous avons provoqués.

Sanji est revenu à Whole Cake au bout de plusieurs jours pour y vivre avec Pudding. Personne ne pensait que ça durait avec son penchant de draguer toutes les femmes qu'ils croisent, mais lorsqu'il a vu que ça blessé Pudding, il a tout de suite arrêter. Blesser les sentiments de sa femme est hors de question pour lui. Il reste excessivement poli avec elles mais c'est tout.

Chopper est retourné voir Kurea mais il est reparti peu de temps après. Il souhaite répertorier toutes les herbes médicinales et trouver leur utilité.

Robin est en train de retranscrire tout le siècle oublié, grâce au Rio Ponéglyphe et aux archives que la marine avait dissimulé.

Franky a retrouvé sa famille à Water Seven et a grandement contribué à améliorer l'île.

Brook a retrouvé Laboon au Cap des Jumeaux et il est reparti en tournée pour son album, accompagné de celle-ci.

Jinbei gère l'entente diplomatique entre les humains et les hommes-poissons. Le racisme ne disparaîtra pas d'une jour au lendemain.

Luffy, lui, peut se trouver n'importe où dans le monde à l'heure qu'il est. Il adore aller sur les îles pour s'amuser repartir une semaine après ailleurs. La liberté absolue, comme il l'a toujours voulu. Au grand désespoir d'Hancock.

Quant à moi, j'écris notre histoire depuis le départ. Sans pouvoir sortir de ma chambre. Nan mais sérieusement, je sais pas lequels des deux je vais étrip-

\- « Eh ! C'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça ! »

Je n'ai par remarqué que Perospero lisait par dessus mon épaule.

\- « Mon bien ? Je peux même pas sortir sans gardes.

\- Tu arriverais à te blesser dans une salle vide, perorin. Ta maladresse allait à peu près avant mais dans ton état, elle a empiré.

\- C'est pas vrai ! »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux en disant ça. Foutues hormones ! Ok, je suis tombée du toit du Whole Caka Chateau pendant un malaise mais c'est pas une raison. Peros remarque mon mes larmes et me prend dans ses bras.

\- « D'accord, on sort. Tu as passé trop de temps renfermée, perorin.

\- La faute à qui... »

Ignorant mon marmonnement, nous partons nous promener dans Candy Island. Après que tout les détails du nouveau gouvernement ai été réglés et que l'équipage ai décidé de faire une pause, je suis naturellement revenu à TotLand. J'aime Peros, depuis plus longtemps que je veux me l'avouer. J'adore sa famille de fous. Et c'est un des seuls endroits où je me sens à ma place. Je suis enceinte de six mois, avec les joies et les galères qui vont avec.

* * *

 **4 ans plus tard**

\- « Pour la dernière fois, Non ! On ne peut pas nourrir un enfant exclusivement de gâteaux et de sucreries ! Il a besoin de fruits, de légumes et de protéines.

\- Je ne mange que du sucre depuis 55 ans et je me porte très bien, perorin.

\- Ta masse musculaire se rapproche du néant et ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens « bien » que tu l'es. Tu te rappelles de ta dernière prise de sang ?

\- Ma force suffit toujours à te battre. Et pour ce qui est de cette prise de sang que tu as insisté que je fasse, mon taux de glycémie était normal.

\- Ta famille est un cas à part. On parle de ton taux de lipides anormalement bas ?

\- C'est ridi-

\- Moi j'aime les gâteaux ! »

Nous nous retournons vers la personne qui nous interrompt. Mira*, notre fille de 4 ans. Elle a le teint pâle de son père, ses yeux et le nez fin, bien que de taille normal. Elle a encore le visage rond de l'enfance mais il laisse deviner des traits plus prononcés que Peros. Avec ça et la couleur des cheveux, c'est ce qu'elle tient de moi. Et aussi l'envie constante courir et grimper aux arbres, ce qui exclu de porter des robes, au grand dam de sa grand-mère.

\- « C'est bon les gâteaux, j'aime pas les légumes, maman ! »

Peros me sourit, satisfait.

\- « Mais tu aimes la viande et le poisson, non ? Tu en manges avec Oncle Luffy.

\- Oui ! Des gâteaux et de la viande ! Les fruits aussi c'est bon dans un gâteaux. »

Je soupire. C'est déjà mieux. Mira retourne jouer dehors en sautillant. Perospero m'attrape par la taille et m'embrasse dans le cou.

\- « Tu ne peux pas tout changer. Elle est en bonne santé, c'est le principal. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, je le regarde dans les yeux.

\- « Maintenant, tu disais quoi à propos d'être plus fort que moi ? »

* * *

 **Dans la pièce de théâtre de Shakespear, La Tempête, dont est inspiré le prénom de Perospero ( Prospero, un magicien ), sa fille s'appelle Miranda. J'ai un peu raccourci pour que ça colle mieux à un enfant. ( et sinon ça me fait penser au Diable s'habille en Prada )**

 **Voilà, c'est la fin ^^**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter et aussi de lire cette histoire.**


	41. Réponses et annonce

**Vemaria : Franchement, merci ! Ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup. J'avais grandement hésité avant de publier cette fanfic car j'écris généralement pour ne pas oublier mes histoires mais je ne les publiais pas car je ne savais pas si ça allait plaire. La première rewiew, la tienne donc, m'a donnée plus confiance en moi. Merci à toi !**

 **Thunder-Death : Merci, ça me fait plaisir :)**

 **Garcia D. Léa : Autant j'avais la base de l'histoire en tête depuis le départ et s'est modifiée au fil des chapitres, autant la fin était très claires pour moi. Je suis contente que tu l'es appréciée.**

 **Merci :3 et à la prochaine !**

 **Negana : Je ne suis pas vraiment fleur bleue ou d'un romantisme fou, vous aurez remarqué que j'ai déjà eu du mal à parler de sentiment dans la fanfic xD**

 **Pour ce qui est des OS, ça pourra être un moment dans la fanfic ( blagues de Cara sur Peros pendant la première année ) ou avec leur fille et le fait d'être enceinte ( du genre comment elle a pu tomber du château... )**

 **Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements :3**

 **Pour ce qui est de la théorie :**

Luffy détruira l'île des hommes-poissons car Shirley ne se trompe jamais mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que ça arrive. Neptune est Shiraoshi et Pluton est un navire donc il ne restait qu'Uranus.

En plus, ça colle avec plusieurs rêve de l'équipage. All Blue pour Sanji, Laboon peut rejoindre Brook par un autre chemin et Robin découvre l'histoire oubliée. Sans compter le Sunny qui traverse le monde avec le Roi des Pirates ( rêve de Franky ) et Nami qui peut cartographier le monde entier. Luffy est Roi et Usopp est depuis déjà quelques temps un fier guerrier. Chopper peut aller partout pour trouver des herbes médicinales et nul doute que Zoro va ou a surpassé Mihawk.

C'est sur ça que je me suis basée :)

 **Sinon, j'ai une question. Avec les cours qui seront prenant ( 1ere année de médecine T-T ), je ne pourrai pas poster jusqu'au 15 décembre. Pendant une période de trois semaine, je serai tranquille pour écrire et poster. Puis, c'est reparti jusqu'au 25 mai de cours et révision. Je souhaite écrire une histoire différente OC/ Perospero ( le résumé après )**

 **Vous préférez que je commence en décmbre et qu'il y ai une coupure de plusieurs mois ou que je commence en mai ?**

 **Résumé :**

L'une des îles à la périphérie de TotLand est attaquée. Les forces de Big Mom ( Peros ) arrivent trop tard et il ne reste plus que une survivante, une enfant de 6 ans. Comme il ne peut pas la laisser là, Peros la ramène avec lui à Whole Cake Island.

Pour vous y retrouver au niveau temporel, l'enfant a le même age que Lola et Chiffon.


End file.
